Three Words Can Change Everything
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly goes on a hike and never comes back......Or does she? Rated T just in case! LOLIVER!
1. Do You Think The Other Feels The Same?

**Chapter 1: Do You Think The Other Feels The Same?**

**Lilly's POV**

I was currently on the phone to my best friend in the entire world (after Oliver of course). I had told Miley that we were planning a hike together.

"So you're actually gonna do a hike? I admire your skill Truscott."

"Shut up Miley! You know I've been hiking for years plus Oliver says it's a really good hiking trip."

"So it's a 3 hours hike? Man that's a lot of alone time with Oliver."

"Shut up! I've been on 8 hour hikes with him before and I don't mind it."

"No, of course not because you _love _him!"

"I do NOT!"

"Then why did you tell me you did?"

"When did I say that?"

"I believe it was last Thursday at Rico's at 11:53am to be precise."

"You should like Thomson and Thompson."

"I know but are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah, Oliver said there's a really romantic spot at the top of the hill and you can see everything for miles and then I'm gonna say it."

"Awwwww! That's soooooo romantic."

"Do you think he feels the same?"

"I'm sure he does! Have you seen him look at you?"

"Yeah you're right!"

Just then I heard my Mum yell something up the stairs that sounded like "Lilly! I hope you're packing instead of chatting to Miley all night long!"

"Oh I gotta go Miles! Mum's on the warpath!"  
"Yeah okay! Cya!"

I hung up on Miley and surveyed my room. Man it was a mess but thinking about how munch it was a mess isn't going to fix anything. I lugged my hiking bag out of my closet and began to pack.

It took nearly all night to finish packing. I double and tripled checked I had everything before turning in for the night.

"I hope everything goes alright!" I said to myself as I turned over ready to go to sleep.

***

**Miley's POV**

After I hung up with Lilly I dialled Olivers' number. Now that I knew that she was gonna tell him, I had to make sure that Oliver was going to do the same thing. Man I hope I wasn't dreaming when he told me his plan!

"Come on pick up your phone Oken!"

After a while he finally picked up his phone.

"What do you want Stewart?"

Man what was it with last names today?

"To ask you if you are gonna do the thing we discussed."

"Yeah, yeah! I have it all planned!"

I collapsed on my bed as I continued talking.

"So how are you gonna do it?"

"I'm going to take her up to the top of the mountain. It's really romantic up there because it's such an amazing view and you can see everything for miles!"

Where have I heard this before?  
"And you're just gonna say it?"

"I guess so but are you sure?"

"YES! I've told you. You can see it every time she looks at you!"

"Man I hope you're right!"

"Of course I am!"

There was silence and a bit of yelling for a bit before Oliver spoke again.

"Man, sorry! That was Mum! She's telling me to get packed instead of chatting to you all night long!"

Sounds like someone else I know.

"Okay, guess I'll see you on Monday then!"

"Alrighty then!"

"Bye!"

I was about to hang up before Oliver spoke again.

"Wait Miley!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

Then I hung up and flung my phone away from me. If all went well by then end of next week my two dorky friends would finally be together. I grinned to myself as I got ready for bed. I thought it was gonna be easy but little did I realise how hard it was going to be.


	2. Bad News

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own Hannah Montana that's why I'm writing fanfics lol. But seriously I don't =( A girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter 2: Bad News **

**Lillys' POV**

I got ready for school on Monday as usual. I had breakfast said goodbye to Mum before heading over to the Oken household. Oliver and I always skateboard to school since Year 1 and it's not gonna stop anytime soon…..I hope.

I rang the doorbell of the Oken house expecting for see Oliver and door grinning his dorky but cute grin saying "Let's go!" but instead I came face to face with Mrs Oken.

"Mrs Oken this is a surprise! Where's Oliver?"

"I'm sorry Lilly, he's sick today!"

"Oh man! Is it serious?"

"We hope not! He really wants to go on that hike with you."

"Yeah same here. Well tell him I said to get well and hope to see him this Saturday."

"Will do Lilly, will do!" and with that she closed the door on me.

10 minutes later I turned up at school and headed to my locker and saw Miley looking inside it. I walked up to her and said hello excepting to get a "Hi" back but instead she jumped like a metre in the air and glared at me.

"Lillian Rose Truscott, DON'T DO THAT!"

I couldn't help laughing; her face expression was too priceless.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Really! Well here's a tip for ya. If you wanna stay friends with someone don't sneak up behind them!"

"Okay! Okay!" I opened my locker and started getting my books out.

"Speaking of friends, where's Oliver?" She asked me.

"Sick." I replied dully.

"Ouch! I hope he can make Saturday!"

"Me too!." The bell went.

"Blast! Tutor Group!" Miley said.

"I wish we could just skip it and head straight to first period!"

"Are you THAT keen on getting to Maths?"

"What's wrong with Maths?"

"Well for starters it's boring, stupid and a waste of time!"

'Well every job requires some Maths."

"True, true." She replied tediously.

***

The week dragged on and Oliver hadn't been in school at all. I was started to think that he wouldn't go on the trip with me. I went around to his house everyday and he just looked worse and worse.

Apparently the doctors said it was a very bad case of the flu and that he shouldn't go on the hike with me. I was very upset because I was going to spend some quality time with him and tell him how I felt.

The day before we were suppose to go, I went up to him.

"I wish we could go on the hike together."

"So do I." He replied glumly.

"Well why don't we do it another time?"

"No you do it. This is the only opportunity you're gonna get."  
"True but I would rather do it with you."

"Yeah I know but it a wicked view at the top and you can think of me when you get there!"

"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I am! You go on!"

I swung my legs off his bed.

"Alright!"

***

The next day, I was packed ready to go. Mum, Miley, Dad and Haley (my older brother) had all offered to take me but I knew that they didn't like hikes so I said I'd go alone.

I threw my pack over my shoulder and started my hike.


	3. Lilly

**Disclaimer: **If I owned HM then I would change it to Lilly and Oliver's Show or something like that.

**Chapter 3: Lilly**

**Olivers' POV**

I wish I was going on the hike with Lilly instead of battling the flu. I was actually feeling better today which meant I could go to school sometime next week.

Miley came over around one o'clock to see how I was doing. We got talking and barely noticed the time fly by. Suddenly I heard the phone ring and we listened to my Mum's part of the conversation.

"Yeah it's Nancy……..No she's not here, why?........WHAT?! But how?........... Oh my god!" with that Mum flung down the phone and we heard here running up the stairs and burst into my room we knew in an instant something was wrong.

"What's wrong Mum?"

"Oliver I don't know how to tell you, Miley you better sit down."

Miley did what she was told, looking confused.

"Lilly's missing.' My Mum finished

"WHAT?!" Miley and I shouted in unison.

"It's true! Heather said she never came back from her hike.'

"But Mum it's only," I checked the time. "5 in the evening!"

I couldn't believe how much time had past. She was suppose to be back at one!

My head was spinning. Lilly couldn't off been missing. Perhaps the hike took longer that it was suppose to?

**Mileys' POV**

Oh my god! When I heard that Lilly was missing I didn't want to believe it. I WOULD not believe.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I'm off to organise a search party."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna call her, make sure it's just a misunderstanding!" Oliver finally said.

"Okay." I muttered weakly.

He picked up his phone and called and called and called.

No, no, no! She can't be!

"Maybe her phone's dead?" I asked knowing the answer.

"No, she charged it last night."

"Perhaps she got lost and lost her phone?" I suggested

"I doubt it. Even Lilly's not _that _stupid." Oliver said and to be honest he was right.

We sat on his bed for the rest of the night waiting for some news but none came. Dad called about 7ish and I said I was staying the night.

I ended up falling asleep on Olivers' bed

"MILEY WAKE UP!" I woke up to Oliver shaking me up.

"Huh? What? I'm awake!" I said in one breath.

"You were talking well screaming in your sleep."

"What was I saying?"

"Something like "Don't kill her", were you dreaming about Lilly?"

Now I remembered.

"Yeah I had a dream that two guys took her and were about to kill her."

He looked worried.

"Oh!"

I looked around.

"Where's your Mum?"

"Not back yet!"

"It's been hours!"

Just then we heard a bang of doors.

"Mum's home." Oliver said.

"Mum?" Oliver called down the stairs.

We ran downstairs to see Mrs Oken staring into the mirror besides the door. She was a mess, it looked like she had been crying for ages.

"Mum?" Oliver said softly.

"Oliver?" Mrs Oken said.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I'm sorry honey!" Mrs Oken said and immediately I felt my heart sink.

**A/N: oooooo! What's gonna happen? Thanks 2 CaptHollyShort for putting up with this story lol. Oh if ur reading this and haven't read her stories, DO IT!!! lol**


	4. No News

**Disclaimer: **Oh I wished I owned HM!!!! But my lawyers have yet to call........

**A/N: Sorry it's short!!!!! **

**Chapter 4: No News**

**Mileys' POV**

"We couldn't find her, I'm sorry!" Mrs Oken continued.

"But she could of tripped and fell. Maybe broke her neck or something!" I shouted.

"We're doing our best! We're still looking!" Mrs Oken finished and with that we went upstairs to her room.

I looked at Oliver.

Now what? I mouthed at him.

***

Sunday finished and there was still no news. Monday morning blossomed as I attempted to get out of bed. I was hoping that today was the day that Dad would say "They found her!"

With that thought in mind I raced downstairs.

Dad was reading the paper and Jackson was attempting to make a waffle. I saw the front page of the paper

**MISSING! NO DEVOLPMENTS**

Next to the headlines was a picture of Lilly. My heart sank. No developments meant no news and no news meant no Lilly.

I headed to school where it was buzzing of Lillys' disappearance. Everyone had all these crazy ideas. The craziest I actually heard Amber telling Ashley. In her opinion Lilly ran away and pretend to be missing just to get attention. Seriously? Would Lilly actually do that? But I found myself wishing it was true.

Oliver forced himself to come to school today. I knew what was on his mind. His Mum was the leader of the search party so he was often kept up to date.

"Hey Oliver!" I said trying and failing to sound cheerful.

"Hey." He mumbled back to me.

"Anything?" I asked wishing that Oliver would suddenly perk up saying it was all an act and telling me that Lilly was found.

"Nothing, Mum was out all night but all they found was this and her footprints."

With that Oliver pulled out Lillys' cap. I knew at once that Lilly had been wearing that for her hike.

"So that means she took it off." I said.

"Or she was taken and the hat fell off." Oliver replied.

"So shouldn't this been in the Evidence Room at your Mums' work?"

I had never been in the Evidence Room or the ER for cops as Lilly called….well used to call it.

"No, they've already ran tests and everything."

"Oh."

"Anyway Mum's been promoted to the leader of Lillys' case!"

"Good for Mrs Oken! I'm sure Lilly would of liked that!"

The bell went signally the start of Period 1.

"Yeah," Oliver said, slamming his locker. "I'm sure she would."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It'll make my day!!!!**


	5. The Longest Moment Of My Life And H

**Disclaimer: **So yeah i got that call from Walt Disney saying I have the rights to Disney including Hannah Montana. Then I had a huge party with all the Disney Celbs. During that party I was playing Chess with Mitchel Musso said I was boring (I was very shocked) and then he turned into Cameron Diaz.....Wait! There may be a chance this was a dream.

**Note: **If you didn't get the Friends reference in the disclaimer, it is a sad, sad day!

**Chapter 5: The Longest Moments Of My Life And Hallucinations? **

**Mileys' POV**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and nothing. NOTHING! Man I hate that word.

It's been officially 4 months since the day when Mrs Oken came into Olivers' room and told us that Lilly was missing. It felt like centuries had past while we waited and waited and waited.

Lillys' Dad had been staying with Mrs T. I could tell that she was completely happy with it but at least everyone was civil.

I walked into school the next day thinking it was gonna be exactly like the last 4 months have been except it wasn't.

**Olivers' POV**

I walked into Ms Kunkles' class and sat behind my desk as usual. Everyone knew that Lilly is my friend. Everyone keeps saying was but I know that she isn't dead.

Anyway we were asked to read out our assignments on countries. Ms Kunkle had said I was to be going first. Goddamit! I hate going first. Sure people say it gets it out of the way but I always had "Going first" nerves.

So when I heard Ms Kunkle saying my name, I dragged myself out of my chair and slouched to the front of the class and begin my presentation.

"Hey guys, today my choice of country is New Zealand."

I looked at Miley and she smiled at me to continue.

"New Zealand is found in the South Pacific next to Australia."

I looked at Miley and then Lilly……WAIT! _Lilly_? I stared at her for the longest time.

"Mr Oken?" Ms Kunkle said.

I kept staring and staring. But there she was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skater-tomboy look. She looked as real as anything.

"Mr Oken?" Ms Kunkle said again.

I began to sweat and I felt my heart race faster and faster. Ms Kunkles' voice seemed far away.

"Oliver?" Miley said.

Everyone looked at me. I could feel sweat dripping onto the floor and my heart race even faster.

And then I fainted.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I'll make it up with the next chapter. Oh and if you didn't notice New Zealand is where I live =)**


	6. You’ve Got Some Explaining To Do!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hannah Montana, why would I be writing Fanfics?

**Note: **If you don't get the Harry Potter references, it is a VERY, VERY sad, sad day!

**Chapter 6: You've Got Some Explaining To Do!**

**Olivers' POV**

I woke up to someone dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth.

"Wh-what?"

"Good afternoon Mr Oken."

"Madam Poppy, wh-what happened?"

"You fainted!" Said a voice I recognised.

I looked around and saw Miley standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" I said.

"Dude! What happened? First you were presenting your project and then you began to look really nervous and then you fainted. What happened?"

He thought about telling Miley but then she would freak out.

"Nothing, just nerves."

Miley came over and sat on my bed.

"You never get nervous."

"I'm telling you Miley it was nerves."

"Fine."

Miley got up and left.

**Mileys' POV**

I got home, dumped my bag on the couch and basically fell on it myself.

"You okay bud?" My Dad asked me.

I waited whether to tell the truth or not. In the end I decided to go with the truth.

"Fine except for the fact Oliver fainted."

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"He said it was nerves but he was staring at someones' desk."

"Who's?" Dad said

"Aw, does Oliver have a crush?" Jackson said.

"No it was….it was….._Lillys' _desk!"

Everyone stared at me.

"WHAT?!" Dad and Jackson said in unison.

"I dunno he seem to notice it and then began to sweat and then fainted."

"So what happened?" Jackson asked.

"I TOLD YOU!"

"I mean with Oliver!"

"I dunno know!"

"Well then ask him!

"I HAVE!"  
"Well?"

"HE DIDN'T SAY!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

***

Next day at school, I was at my locker waiting to strike or pounce. Whichever you like. So anyway I was at my locker when I saw Oliver.

**Olivers' POV**

I was walking down the hallway when I saw her again. She was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at me, bag slung over her shoulder. I heard my name but I didn't care.

I blinked but she was still there. I shook my head to clear it.

I looked back and she was gone.

I gave a sigh of relief.

**Mileys' POV**

I went over to him.

"Hey Oliver?" I asked him.

But then I noticed him zoning out……again!

"Hey!" I slapped him and he looked at me.

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"WHAT?!"

"Staring and zoning! What's with it?!"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me! I wanna help!"

"Miley, Miley, Miley."

'WOAH! There is no reason to three Miley me!"

"You just can't leave it, can you?"

"No!"

"Let me tell you that if I told you, you'd freak!"

"Why…….You haven't got a girlfriend do you? Because of…..you-know-who…."

"No! And what does Voldemort have to do with this?"

I looked at him with a 'You Really Are A Doughnut Aren't You' look. Then he suddenly got that 'Dawn Of Realisation' look. **A/N: That's how you spell doughnut!!!!!!**

"Oh!" **A/N: Like he does in I Honestly Love You (No Not You)**

"Yeah!"

Oliver opened his locker and started getting out some of his books.

"Anyway, you'll still freak!"

"Try me!"

Oliver shut his locker and paused. It looked like Oliver was thinking. Uh-Oh! The last time he thought Lilly and I were cuffed together for a whole day before we found out that there was a spare spare key.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"What?"

"You must not scream or yell or do anything of the kind plus you cannot judge me."  
I was wondering where this was going.

"Alright."

"I saw Lilly."

I stared at him.

"What?"

"I mean when I was doing my project, I looked at you and then I saw….._her _sitting next to you. As though she was in our class."

"Okkkkkkay."

"Knew it! Shouldn't of told you!"  
"No! I mean, weren't you just seeing things?"

"Probably."

"And you saw her in the hallway?"

"Yes." Oliver said dully.

I began to get worried. Olivers' brain was probably trying not to accept the fact that Lilly was probably dead. Hell I didn't want to accept it but I knew that she probably is.

Shut up brain!

_No_

I mean it! Stop saying things like that!

_Hmm, let me think about this for a miunte….NO!_

I mean just because she hasn't shown up in like 4 months doesn't mean she's not dead.

_But it suggests she is_

STOP IT!

_Arguing with your own brain? One of the first signs of madness!_

SHUT UP!!!

"What?" Oliver turned and looked at me and I realise I must of said that last part out loud.

"Oh nothing!"

"Oh, okay! See you in English."

"Alright."

And with that he walked off. I was seriously beginning to doubt his sanity.


	7. YOU’RE LYING!

**Disclaimer: **I'm waiting beside the phone waiting for that call from Walt Disney. I'm gonna be here for a while now aren't?

**Chapter 7: YOU'RE LYING!!!!**

_2 Years Later_

**Hayleys' POV (Remember Haley is Lillys' older step brother)**

I was with the police search party with Mrs Oken. I was a sergeant and Mrs…. I mean Detective Oken looking for my sister.

It had been 2 years and we hadn't found anything. It was beginning to look more and more like the book The Lovely Bones. Except that guy went 8 years without anyone getting him. Come to think of it, I don't think they actually caught the guy at all even though they knew who did it. Man now THERE'S a master criminal. **A/N: It is a REALLY good book!!! And Movie!!!!**

We were once again at the scene of the crime. No evidence, no clues, no leads. Excellent! I kind of wish Lilly was here making some wise crack pot joke about how useless we were.

"Nothing here Sarg" Said PC Windsor

"Goddammit! We'll never find anything!" I replied.

We thought that something may have been in the trees around the top wondering if they had contained ANYTHING at all. But if leaves can be used as a dangerous weapon, then we had our evidence. Man I was starting to turn into Lilly.

"ARGH!" I said.

I wanted to escape, so I went down to the path to the stream, to get my head clean. Get it? Yeah I know it's bad. My step-sister is missing, what do you expect?

Anyway I was walking down the pathway that we had been down countless times. I could still Lillys' foot prints leading up and down the mountain. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I brush them away.

But then it happened. I accidently tripped and I fell off the path and then I saw it. The faint traces of……._blood? _

"HEY GUYS! COME HERE! I THINK I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!!!!"

Everyone sprinted to where I was. Mrs….I mean Detective Oken (man I gotta stop doing that) was at the head, sprinting her heart out as though she was racing for the gold medal at the Olympic Games.

"WHAT?" She said eagerly.

I pointed and I could see the astonishment in her eyes.

"Windsor, get a sample and take it back to the station to get tested to see if it Miss Truscotts'."

"Yes Dec!" Windsor said.

And with that he took a sample and ran at top speed out of the woods.

"We should follow it!" Detective (Yay, I got it right!) Truscott and Osment, come with me."

We follow the blood (or the Bloody Brick Road as Lilly would say singing to the tune of 'Follow The Yellow Brick Road')

We saw the trail lead into a small gap in the rocks near the stream. I saw Detective Oken gasp and then I saw something that made my heart plummet.

***

**Mileys' POV**

I could not believe it was Prize Giving today. It seemed like yesterday we were starting school in Year 1. Man that seemed so far away. I didn't know Lilly or Oliver then.

Anyway back to the present. Oliver and I were at school. Mrs Oken and Lillys' brother were once again on a stupid search. I highly doubt they will find anything. I mean they haven't found anything in 2 years exactly to this day.

Woah! 2 years ago, Lilly was about to go on a hike. I wish she didn't.

Anyway gotta stay positive. I still have Oliver and we're gonna finish school.

But man is Prize Giving boring!!!! **A/N: Prize Giving at my school is SOOOOO boring!!!**

I won a few prizes myself (so did Oliver, hmm, how did that happen?).

When I got home my Dad was on the phone. Probably someone to sing with Hannah. I walked up to him abut to say "Hey Dad!" but he put a finger to his mouth and pointed to the phone.

That's odd. Usually he would say hello back. I saw his face go from amazement, astonishment to the look someone has when they receive _extremely _bad news. I saw tears start to form in his eyes. Maybe Blue Jeans died. I hope not that's my favourite horse.

"Alright I tell her." My dad finally said and hung up.

"Tell me what Daddy?" I said.

"You may want to sit down." So we sat down on the couch. I wondered what I was about to be told.

"You may find it hard to accept this."

I still waited.

"Lillys' body was found today."

WHAT?!  
"N-No! You're LYING!" I shouted at my Dad. Tears began to pour down my face.

"It's true," My Dad continued. "Haley found some blood and it lead to her body. The blood was identified as hers."

"You're lying! Lilly ISN'T dead!"

"Honey I know this is hard, especially today but you have to understand-"

"Understand WHAT? THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD?!"

"Bud –"

"NO!" With that I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed. Tears poured down my face more rapidly now. I thought that there would be some chance that Lilly would be alive but I was wrong. She wasn't.

Oliver must have seen her ghost that day. My Dad knocked at the door.

"Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow.

I could hear his footsteps fade away. I slowly got up and took out a Photo Album of Me, Lilly and Oliver. As I went through it, tears spattered the pages. There was a few photos of Hannah, Lola and Mike. Man I'll miss those days.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

"I'll miss you." I said as sleep finally took over me.

**A/N: Please no bad reviews! I had to do it! SORRY! It's part of the story! (Oh btw there is still more to come) **


	8. Coping

**Disclaimer: **Still waiting....... but while I wait I'll just say I do not own Hannah Montana =(

**Chapter 8: Coping**

**Mileys' POV**

I stayed in my room for the entire weekend. I just lay on my bed crying. The photo album, opened next to me. Stained with tears.

Dad brought me meals but didn't speak to me. He knew how much pain I was in, how much I missed her.

Jackson came to me on Saturday evening telling me that Oliver was shut up in his bedroom, not even talking or coming out. I come out even so often, maybe for 10 minutes a day now.

We still had school next week to finish up a few things. I wasn't looking forward to it. Everyone had heard the news.

***

Dad had said I didn't have to go to school today but I had wanted to. I needed to see new surroundings. I needed to get my head clear.

I walked into school and everyone looked at me. I didn't care that I was attracting stares. All I wanted was to just wanted to get through today without to much drama or pain. I didn't want sympathy or kind words. It will just make it worse.

I walked to my locker. I didn't see Oliver, he was probably at home, shut up in his room. For the first time in the history of our friendship, Lilly did not come and say hello. The very thought made my eyes start to tear up.

"You okay?" Said a voice.

I looked around and saw Sarah or "Saint Sarah" Lilly dubbed her.

"Yeah." I said wiping my tears.

"You miss her huh?"

"More than anyone. Perhaps not as much as Oliver though."

"Oh," Sarah said. She looked distressed. "How is he?"

"Not good."

Somehow I found it easy to talk to Sarah. I remember her grandparents dying a few years back. So at least she had some idea of my pain.

"It's gonna be okay!" She said putting her arm around me. "Time heals all wounds."

"Thanks." I said.

The bell went.

"Time for class." I said wiping the last few tears from my eyes.

"Come on." Sarah said, walking with me to Ms Kunkles' class. I walked into class a good 5 minutes late.

"Ah! Stewart! Sarah you got her?" Ms Kunkle said.

I was shocked and surprised at the tone of Ms Kunkles' voice. It was almost….._sympathic_.

"Alright class hand forward your assignments."

I hated Ms Kunkle sometimes. Not only was she one of the meanest teachers but she ALWAYS gave homework at the very end of the year.

I put my hand up.

"Ms Kunkle, I forgot to do it." I said knowing that detention was on its way.

"That's okay Stewart. Just forgot about it. Oh and tell Mr Oken that he too can forget it."

My mouth dropped open. No one had EVER gotten off homework.

"Uh Ms Kunkle?" Amber said raising her hand.

Here it comes! The unfairness speech.

"Not now Miss Anderson."

Okay officially, this is day is very weird.

The rest of Ms Kunkles' class passed in its usual way. The same boring science. **A/N: I do not agree with Miley here. I for one love Science.**

Mr Corelll even gave us games in class. Amber and Ashley didn't even sneer at me. I knew what was going on. Everyone felt bad for me. I didn't mind though.

Oliver came on Wednesday. He looked like he has lost everything in his life. Everyone was told to leave him alone.

I felt it too. I tried talking to him but I couldn't. Every time I saw him, I saw Lilly standing right next him. Talking to him, laughing with him. Like old times.

I felt tears again.

Friday came and went. And nothing. He didn't speak to anyone or even do anything. A boy tried to take his lunch today but he didn't care. It's almost like he's lost the will to live. Good golly! I hope not!

I came home that day to see once again, Dad on the phone, looking serious and told me not to interrupt. Last time that happened, I was told my BFF was dead.

"Okay Heather. We'll be there." Dad hung up the phone.

"We'll be where Dad?" I asked.

Dad took a huge sigh.

"Lillys' funeral."

**A/N: This chapter nearly made me cry =( Oh heads up! Lillys' funeral is NOT the end of the story. Much more happens!!!!!**


	9. The Worse Day Of My Life

**Disclaimer: **So yeah, I don't own Hannah Montana. Shocker huh?

**Note: **Just clearing up some stuff people said about the last chapter. Someone reviewed saying that Lillys' body wasn't decomposed. It was but they still managed to reconise it. The blood was very faint and when Haley just saw it when he fell. They did search the forest but they didn't see the place where Lilly was. Hope that clears it all up.

**Chapter 9: The Worse Day Of My Life**

**Mileys' POV**

"Oh." I said.

I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. I had completely forgotten that.

"When is it?" I managed to finally say.

"Next Saturday, not this Saturday but next." Dad said.

"Oh." I said but for right now it was all I could muster.

"I should go and empty my school bag." I said after a long awkward silence.

"Okay." My Dad said.

The thing I love about my Dad is how much he is supporting the Truscotts, me and of course Oliver through this.

He knows how painful it is and he leaves me alone and tries to talk to me. After I found out the awful truth he came up to my room and talked to me while I'd cried into his shoulder.

Even though it's been a week, I think I'm doing okay. I know I'll never be the same but at least I'm trying to move on which is what Lilly would have wanted.

***

Saturday would probably be the worse day of my life. I was dreading it. But I had to say goodbye.

I woke up to the soft pitter patter of rain on my window.

"Perfect day for a funeral." I mumbled.

We got into my Dads' car at about 11 o'clock. It started to rain quite a bit now. We arrived at Malibu Cemetery to see a group of people huddled around one grave. I guess that's where she is going to be buried.

I remember coming here with Lilly and Oliver when Lillys' grandparents died. Lilly is going to be buried right next to them.

The service began in its usual way. Mrs T was crying all through the service while Mr T was holding her. Oliver kept looking at the coffin as though he wished it wasn't Lillys'. I was crying silently on Jakes' shoulder while he kept whispering in my ear. Telling me that's it's okay to cry.

The funeral ended. It wasn't a happy experience. We were allowed to put flowers on the coffin. First came the Truscotts, then the Okens and finally us.

I walked behind Jackson. I placed a white lily on her coffin. I whispered one last message before I left.

"I'll miss you. You'll always be my best friend. Please say hi to Mum for me." And with that I went back to Jake, still crying.

After that, me and my Dad sang 'Ill Miss You." Before going to the reception.

We had an entire group hug with the entire family, all crying on each others' shoulders. People telling us it's okay to cry and that it will be okay someday. I just that day will come soon.

**A/N: So sad!!!! The funeral is based on a real life one btw. Sorry it's short. **


	10. Toto, I Think We’re In Kansas

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Hannah Montana? Let's see. Is Hannah Montana mainly about Loliver? Does Lilly and Oliver have their own show? Am I multi-million dollar kid? If you answered no to all three questions then I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. Oh I also don't own the Wizard Of Oz!

**A/N: **Love the chapter name here lol

**Chapter 10: Toto, I Think We're In Kansas**

_8 Years Later_

**Mileys' POV**

It will soon be 10 years to the day in a week when Lilly went missing. So a lot has happened in that time though. Me and Jake finally got married, Jackson got married to Becky (Brainless Becky some call her), Oliver is still the same (well everyone is really) and Hannahs' career is better than it ever was.

Last week we all graduated from University. Jake is still in the movie business (he's quite famous, almost as famous as Brad Pitt), I got a music career rolling (helping out Hannah) and Oliver also became singer (quite a popular one too. He and Hannah have a duet together.)

Anyway Friday was approaching fast. A decade ago we were wondering what happened to Lilly. Now we know. I wish we didn't.

Anyway I went to my Dads' place after watching Jake on his new TV show.

"Hey Dad!" I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey Bud! Good news!"

Wow! Haven't heard that in while.

"What?" I said smiling.

"You got the gig!"

"Really? No joke? For real?" I said.

"No joke!"

"Oh my god!" I said hugging Dad!

I should probably explain. There's a huge gig for all the famous singers in Kansas. It swiches around the states but this year it's on Kansas. Hannah has had a bit of trouble trying to get into it but I guess all the hard work finally paid off huh? Olivers' also going. He told me last night.

So that's how I found myself in First Class on the next trip to Kansas 2 weeks later. We checked into a hotel and the next day I was at the stadium (as Miley) to check things out.

"Hey, who are you?" Said a voice.

I looked around and saw a man standing there.

"Are you Jason Gunn?" I asked the man. **A/N: Jason Gunn is a real guy. He hosts Dancing With The Stars, here in NZ. He's sooooooooooo cool!!!!!**

"Yes," He said extending his hand. "You must be Miley Ryan. Come on!"

I should probably explain something here. I have a job as Hannahs' assistant. _Miley _inspects everything before the concert. It was kind of funny when Oliver suggested it but it turned out pretty good.

Jason showed me around everything. I was very happy with it.

"Do you think Hannah will like it?" He asked me after he showed me the dressing rooms.

"I'm sure she'll love it!" I said and I was telling the truth too.

"Awesome!" He said with a smile on his face.

Jason then showed me the stage. Suddenly he got a phone call.

"Sorry! It's important." He said before taking off.

"Why don't you try it out bud?" Dad said.

"Good idea!" I said as I clambered up on stage.

I started to sing and perform. I ran up and down the stage.

"Pretty good Dad!"

"Awesome!"

I started to run and do that finale move in 'Best Of Both Worlds' I always do before I tripped. I spun around and before I knew it I was in a heap on the floor.

"BUD!" My Dad yelled.

I heard people rush over to me before I blacked out.

**A/N: Still NOT the end!!!!!!!!! Sorry it's short!**


	11. A New Face

**Disclaimer: **I had a dream that I owned Hannah Montana. Does that count?

**Chapter 10: A New Face**

**Mileys' POV  
**"Wakey wakey sleepyhead!" Said a female voice I didn't recognise.

My eyes snapped open and I saw a girl about my age sitting up in a bed next to me.

"How long have I been out? I asked the girl.

"About 3 days, Doctor Hadley said you broke your ankle and got a concussion."

"Oh." I got up and took look at the girl and I got a fright. She was deathly pale and thin. Her body was covered in busies and cuts.

"What happened to YOU?" I asked.

"Car crash." She said but I had the funny feeling she was lying. How could a car crash cause someone to be that thin?

Suddenly a nurse came in and started to check on the new girl.

"How are we today Lillian?" The nurse said.

"Okay I guess."

"Excellent." The nurse then checked some things, took a blood sample and then came over to me and began to check me too.

"You're all good." The Nurse said.

The Nurse took off her gloves before continuing.

"Doctor Hadley will be here in a minute."

"Okay."

I turned to look at the girl.

"So your names Lillian?"

"Yeah!" She said taking a bite of food.

"Oh." I said.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Tell me." She came over and sat on my bed.

"It's just my best friend was called Lillian." I said.

"What happened? Had a falling out?" She said.

"She died." I said in a small voice.

"Oh." Lillians' face instantly dropped. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks it happened a long time ago. Talking of time, what's the date today?"

"It's the 3rd."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"It's just 10 years ago today she went missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"So what's your name?"

"Miley."

"Miley, for some reason that sounds familiar."

"Well I am Hannah Montanas' assistant."

"OH! THAT'S IT! Oh my god!" She then did the usual conversation people say when find out.

For the next few days, everyone came to see me. Oliver, Jackson, Jake (of course), Becky, The Okens, The Truscotts, Aunt Dolly, Mamaw and everyone else.

For the whole time I was in hospital me and Lillian became very good friends. We promised each other that we would remain friends.

The second time Oliver came in, Lillian asked about him.

"Miley, is that boy single?"

"Who Oliver?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, what's so funny?"

"Nothing and yeah. But he doesn't date anymore."

"Why?"

"Because the one he loves well you remember that friend I told ya about?"

"Yeah."

"Well he loved her."

"OH! Ouch, can't get over her?"

"Nope."

"Ouch man! I hope he's okay."

Me too, me too.


	12. OH MY GOD!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah why would a 15 teen year old own Hannah Montana? Just asking

**Chapter 12: OH MY GOD!**

**Mileys' POV**

My last day in hospital was approaching. My ankle felt a lot better and the bandages that covered my head we replaced with a plaster.

I wasn't looking forward to leaving. I had found a new friend. I hadn't a new friend in a long time. It felt……_nice_.

Anyway my last day was Friday and it was Monday. I was hungry so I asked Lillian if she wanted to go to the cafeteria with me and she said yes.

So that's how we found ourselves at noon in the cafeteria. I had ordered for us and I plunked a tray of food in front of Lillian and myself.

She took a few bites before pushing the tray to one side.

"What's wrong" I said taking a huge bit of food.

"Not hungry." She said.

I couldn't believe it. She said a minute ago that she was hungry.

"Oh okay."

We finished the food and headed back to our room.

"I can't believe your last day is Friday." Lillian said once we got back to our rooms.

"Yeah I know. It seems like last week you were introduced to me."

"That's because it WAS last week."

"Oh that's right!" I said laughing with her.

We spent the evening talking and laughing. We ended up watching some TV.

"What's on?" I said walking back in after talking with Jackson.

"House." Lillian said.

"I don't like that show."

"I do plus the only other decent show on is Shortland Street." **A/N: Yeah right! Ads are better!!!!**

"Oh. Okay."

We then watched House. It was a repeat. It was the one when Chase and Cameron hook up. **A/N: I LOVE that couple!!!!! So glad they got married!!!!**

We ended up watching House re-runs for the rest of the evening. It was fun.

***

The day of my departure came. I was sad to go. Lillian gave me her street address.

"You live in Malibu?" I asked while packing my toothbrush into my bag.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, so do I!" I squealed!

"No way!"

"Yes!"

We jumped up and down for a minute before my Dad came in.

"You ready to go Bud?" Dad asked.

"Just about."

"Okay, I'll be outside."

"Okay."

I doubled and tripled checked that I had everything.

"Toothbrush, clothes, pjs, dressing gown, entertainment, check, check and check. Cool I have everything."

"Awesome, hope to see you soon."

"Me too, when do you get out?"

"Not for another few months. But I'm getting transferred to Malibu after that big concert. I get go! I can't believe it!"

"Me too! How did you get to go?"

"Weeks of begging!"

"Figures." I said laughing.

Then I noticed my Dad talking to someone.

"He who's my Dad talking to?"

"Oh that's my Mum."

"Oh."

Just then I realise who it was. I looked at the woman and then back at the girl sitting next to me on her bed.

It wasn't just anyone sitting there.

It was Lillian Rose Truscott.

**A/N: HAHAHA! Bet ya didn't see that one comming!**


	13. You’re Suppose To Be Dead

**Disclaimer: **insert awesome disclaimer here

**Chapter 13: You're Suppose To Be Dead**

**Mileys' POV**

She couldn't believe it. Her head was spinning. How could anyone be dead for 10 years and suddenly appear?

But she knew now. Her Dad was talking to Heather Truscott. She should have recognised Lilly straight away.

Her interests alone should have given her away. She even looked like the old Lilly. Her voice even was the same. _She even lived in Malibu!_

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked.

_NO! _I mean would you be okay if you found out the best friend you thought was dead is actually _alive?_

"Miley?"

"But you're dead." I mumbled.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be dead." I said a little louder.

Lilly looked confused.

"What?" She said again.

"We buried you, Haley found you're body."

Lilly looked even more confused and then a dawn of realisation crossed her face.

"Wait a minute. I now know why your name sounded familiar. Not because of Hannah Montana because you're my best friend." She looked at me. "Miley?! Miley STEWART?!"

"YES!"

She looked at me as though she couldn't believe it. Then a huge smile crossed her face.

"I can't believe it's you!" We both yelled.

We both jumped and hugged each other.

"I thought you were dead." I said wiping my eyes.

"Well I'm not."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell everyone at once. Don't feel like telling it over and over again."

"Oh!"

We both sat there for a longest time talking and catching up.  
"So how's everyone?" Lilly asked.

"Well I'm married!" I squealed.

"Oh my god!" She squealed with me. "Let me guess…..Jake?"

'Sheesh. You're good."

"Well you did check in as Miley _Ryan_. But I am good."

"Oh, well Jackson is also married. He married to Brainless Becky."

Lilly laughed.

"You know I would never have guessed Jackson would marry!"

"Me either! We were all shocked and surprised when they announced their engagement."

"I bet you guys were." Lilly was silent for a minute. "How's Oliver?" She asked quietly.

"Not good. We had a shock a few years back when he tried to kill himself."

"WHAT?!"

"His note read 'I wanna be with the one I love.'"

Lilly looked shocked.

"_Me?!" _She asked

I nodded.

Lilly looked stunned.

"But he's all good now!" I hurriedly said.

"Good." Lilly said.

I took that as my cure to start rambling on and on about the life in Malibu. Lilly would sometimes ask questions but other than that she stayed quiet.

Just as I was going through explaining University, Dad and Jackson walked in.

"Hey Bud! In case you don't realise but we have to go!"

"Dad! I have a good reason for not coming!"

"What?" He asked.

"Guys meet me friend –"

"We know Lillian." Jackson said. "Now let's move!"

"Well do you know her last name?"

"No nor do I care!" Jackson continued.

"It's Truscott."

Everyone froze.

"_Lilly?!_" Dad and Jackson said in unison.

She nodded.

Dad smiled and started saying things like "Oh my Goodness! We though you were dead" etc and he came and hugged Lilly.

Jackson however stood still.

"Prove it."

"Jackson!" I said.

Lilly didn't mind however.

"I held Olivers' hand in Kindergarten for his crayons. The 64 pack with the sharpener, Miley is really Hannah Montana. Do you want me to go on?"

"No." Jackson began to cry. He went over and hugged Lilly too.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah well everyone keeps saying that. I know!"

We talked and talked until we really had to go. But for that entire time Lilly seemed _different_. I didn't know why but she did.

I also had the funny feeling she was hiding something. But what?

**A/N: Ooooooo! What's gonna happen now? Please Review!!!**


	14. The Happiest Day Of My Life

**Disclaimer: **I know Hannah Montana. Yeah right!

(That's a kiwi joke btw)

**Chapter 14: The Happiest Day Of My Life**

**Lillys' POV**

Seeing Miley, my parents, the Okens, Mr Stewart, maybe Jackson and Oliver again was a dream come true. I never thought in a thousand years see them again. I thought I'll be stuck were I was forever.

I didn't want Miley to know what happened because I wanted to tell Oliver first. I wanted him to know that he was my rock for the last 10 years. There was some part of me that made me want just to pick up a knife and kill myself. But I knew that if I did that there would never be any chance whatsoever of me seeing everyone again including Oliver.

I will tell Miley just in due course. I knew Hannah Montana was going to be at the concert. That was the soul reason I wanted to go. To tell her that I was alive. Guess fate has different ideas.

Unfortunately for me, my stupid body wasn't in a fit state to go. GODAMMIT! Is _everyone _against me? Anyway I could always watch it on TV.

Just before Miley had to leave, she came in to make sure I was all good.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Total lie. I wanted to go and Miley knew it.

"It's okay. When you get better, we can go to lots of concerts."

"Thanks Miley, that makes it better." Total truth this time. Ha! Alliteration! Miley did know how to cheer someone up.

"Cools, see you in a few hours!"

"Miley!"

She stopped.

"What about Oliver? He doesn't know!" I continued.

"We'll tell him later." Miley said. "Right now, he has to concentrate on the concert."

I nodded.

"Break an ankle!"

Miley laughed with me.

"Now that's the old Lilly I know!"

"Just joking! Break a leg!"

"Thanks."

**Mileys' POV  
**I got to the concert in plenty of time. I was so happy. The concert for me was a total blast. I sang my heart out and as my Dad says "You were on fire tonight!"

I guess I was. I was just so happy that Lilly was alive. Sometimes I have to keep pinching myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Oliver was still a wreak though. His part of the concert wasn't bad but as soon as he was finished he left. I don't know why though.

**Lillys' POV**

I was watching the concert. Man Oliver was amazing. It really brings back memories of that time when auditioned for that gig for the dance. Miley was incredible. When I first came into the hospital, I saw a Hannah Montana concert and man did it bring back lots of memories. In that concert, Miley just didn't have her heart in it like she used to and now that fire is back and burning!

I heard footsteps outside and I saw Oliver looking confused. I got up and I walked towards him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Lillian right?"

"Yeah." I sat next to him on the floor. He had something in his hands. I noticed what it was. It was a knife.

"Oliver! Don't do it!" I said quickly, grabbing the knife.

"Do what and hey!" He said trying to take it back but I was too quick for him.

"Don't do it! It's not worth it!"

"Yes it is!"

"No! Why do you want to do it anyway?"

"I just want to be with her!" Oliver blurted out.

I felt to cry. How could I tell him that he already is?

"Oliver, are you talking about the friend that got loss and never came back?"

He nodded slowly.

"Just because she didn't come back doesn't mean she will." I said putting my arm around him.

"How do you know? She's dead!"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her body!"

"You sure it's hers'?

He stopped at that.

"What do you mean?" He finally said.

"How do you know that the girl you're after is actually alive?"

"How do you know that?" He said.

I shrugged.

"How do you know that she isn't sitting right next to you?"

"Well the only person that's sitting next to me is you and you're not her."

I wanted to tell him then but I had a plan.

"I know, I'm talking metaphorically."

"Oh. But I just want to be with her. I loved her."

"Ever since you held her hand because she wanted your crayons?"

He stopped. No one but Miley, him and of course me knew that.

"How do you know that? Did Miley tell you?" He said.

"Did Miley tell me that you once burnt down your kitchen because you wanted to make a cake and that's how you got the nickname 'Smokin' Oken'?

No one but he and I knew that.

He looked at me and suddenly realised what I was talking about.

"_Lilly?!_" He said looking at me.

I nodded.

He looked at be in disbelief.

"Is it really you?"

I nodded again.

"Wow!"

"I know."

Then suddenly he kissed me.

"I've wanted to do that for 12 years." He said.

"So did I." I said giggling.

I lean in and kissed him again.

Offically, this is the happiest day of my life.

**A/N: YAY! Loliver!!!!!!!!!!!! Gotta love Loliver! Yeah I know there wasn't much freaking out but he will! Oh and please Review!!!!**


	15. The Sleepover And The Diary

**Disclaimer: **I think after 14 disclaimers, people would get it! I don't own Hannah Montana and probably never will unless I become famous and sucessful.

**Chapter 15: The Sleepover And The Diary **

**Lillys' POV  
**After the encounter with Oliver, I never felt happier in my entire life. Miley was all "OH MY GOD" and "FINALLY!"

She soon explained to me that if Oliver and I both went on the hike that we would both tell each other our feelings.

The next few weeks past quite quickly. Miley soon went back to Malibu and I a week later. A month past and I was still in hospital. I had been in hospital for the last 6 months. Oliver visited me every single day and bought me news of the outside. Although I think I wasn't the only one hiding things. Every time I saw Oliver, he seemed to break a little. I don't know why but he did.

As soon as I got out, Miley suggested a sleepover. I was really happy; it was going to be like old times. So that's how I found myself at her house that night.

We started the night with a movie. I wanted to watch The Lovely Bones but it seems kind of cliché. Oliver wanted to watch Transformers and Miley wanted to watch The Young Victoria. **A/N: All three great movies. The Young Victoria is my favourite and apparently The Lovely Bones is really scary!!!!!!!**

We soon settled on The Young Victoria. As soon it was finished I fell asleep. My dreams were plagued with the horrors of the last 10 years. I tossed and turned but I couldn't wake up.

**Mileys' POV**

The night ended with us watching The Yong Victoria. Lilly fell asleep as soon it was done but Oliver and I stayed up watching Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. As soon as it was finished, I checked on Lilly and was surprised to see her tossing in her sleep.

"Nightmares." I whispered.

"Huh?" Oliver said and I pointed.

"Oh! But why?"

"I think whatever happened is giving her nightmares." I said.

"What happened?" Oliver and I said together.

That's when I noticed something.

It was a tan leather book bounded by a piece of string.

It was sitting right next to Lilly. I remember seeing it at the hospital. Lilly had been writing in it.

I went over and picked it up.

"No!" Oliver said grabbing my hand.

"OLIVER! Aren't you a little curious what happened? I just want a peek!"

He thought for a moment.

He relaxed his grip.

"Okay but only a peek!"

I gleefully opened the book to a random page.

_Day 720_

_Hour: 2100_

_Alfred informed me that my 'body' had finally been found. I was officiated into the Grave Club. I was now one of everyone. It had taken 2 years. Getting the tattoo was painful but at least it meant I was no longer called the 'New Kid. But what pains me most now is that people back at home now think I was dead. They will be organising a funeral and everything. Mum, Dad, Miley and Oliver would be destroyed. They don't realise is that the body is a fake. They don't realise is that Jeremy and Alex plan it. They kill off one of us to replace someones' body. Poor Maria. She was only here for a few months and already she tried to escape 3 times, attack a security guard and cause a riot. I guess the Spade Brothers realise that she was a handful and decided a better use for her. But she was my friend. Sure I had some others but we bonded. She told me she was a fan of Hannah Montana. That made me think of Miley again. I think they realise that she was my friend and that's why they did it. The worse part? I had to watch it. _

_The work part of the day wasn't too bad. I didn't get whipped as much as I did yesterday. Probably because of Letter Peter. He was messing around a lot. Later I found out they shot and killed him too. Alfred told me that he was used to replace Little Johnnys' body. Ouch. Peter was sweet. I think that we could have had a thing if I wasn't so hooked on a relationship that will probably never happen. Poor Oliver. I hope he's alright. I wonder who will replace him at the mail centre. He WAS the best. No one could deliver letters like he could. He would always tell me who got letters and what they were about. Of course we didn't get any letters. The kids here are all either slaves, kids of older slaves, sold because of debt or taken like me. Oh well. At least I still hold the record of the most planted in a day, quickest sewing and many other prizes I deserved. I think the Spade brothers see me valuable. Maybe I will get promoted! Maybe tomorrow is gonna be the day!_

_I just hope tomorrow is better than today!_

_Lilly_

I looked at Oliver and there was a look of pure shock on his face. Lillys' diary put some light on the last 10 years.

I looked back at the diary and realise just what Lilly had gone through.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while now. **


	16. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: **Let's just get to the point. I don't own Hannah Montana, no matter how much I want to.

**A/N: I hope this chapter clears some stuff up. The next chapter should too.**

**Chapter 16: The Truth Comes Out**

**Mileys' POV**

Oliver and I stayed up the entire night reading the diary. We knew it was wrong but we were so intrigued that we had to. We soon found out the truth.

Lilly had been taken to this farm/factory and enslaved there. She experienced so many horrors that we weren't surprised that she didn't want to relive it.

We were sitting at the table reading with a torch, while eating some food. The diary was getting more and more interesting.

Sometimes it would just some small things like "Worked today until felt like my arms fell off."

But on other days in would be more interesting. It would actually explain what has happened. We managed to finish it around 4 in the morning.

"Wow!" Oliver mouthed at me.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

We heard a stir.

"Oh shoot!" I whispered.

We tried to hide the diary but Lilly was already up.

"What's going on guys?" She asked but then she noticed what was in our hands. "Is that MY diary?" She asked looking angry.

"Oh shoot!" Oliver said.

"Busted." I said.

"Did you guys look through my private stuff?!" Lilly shouted at me.

"Yes." We said knowing it was useless to lie.

"How could you! I thought you guys were my friends!" Lilly said as tears formed into her eyes.

"We are!" Oliver argued.

"But then why did you look through my diary?!" Lilly said as she snatches it back.

"Because we care about you!" I said.

Lilly was struck dumb there. Her mouth opened but close as though she was struggling for words. Finally she spoke after a few long pauses.

"Well you still shouldn't have!"

"But we're your friends! We want to help you through whatever you have gone through! We wanted to know and since you weren't going to tell us, we had to find out by other means. This whole thing could have been avoided if you had just told us! Friends have friends' back!" I said.

Oliver and Lilly looked at me with surprise throughout my entire little speech.

"You're right." Lilly mumbled a few minutes later. "It's just I didn't know how you would take it."

She went and sat down on my couch.  
"All these things that happened were so horrible I didn't know how to begin."

"It's okay." I said putting my arm around her. Oliver then pulled her into a hug.

"Just help us understand your pain."

And so Lilly told us. Everything. Apparently she was hiking and two men grabbed her, knocked her out and took her to the farm where she worked for the next 10 years. She was bullied, starved and beaten to an inch of her life.

Oliver and I sat next to her, listening with looks of horror on our faces as Lilly recounted what happened.

When she finally finished, there was a look of relief on her face. She must be glad to have finally got that off her chest.

There was a moment of awkward silence as we waited for someone to speak after Lilly had finished but no one wanted to break the silence. Soon I got tired of it.

"So who are these people?" I asked gesturing to the first diary entrance we read.

Lilly took the diary back and read it.

"Alfred was the Unter Dem Vater of our cabin or Schrittvati, is what a lot of people called them." She noticed the look of confusion on our faces. "Oh Unter Dem Vater means under the father and Schrittvati means step dad. It's German. Basically their job was head of our cabins. I was cabin 12. He knew everything to do with the camp, he also kept us in line so we wouldn't get into trouble too often. He was especially nice to me. Don't know why but he always kept me up to date with all the new news in the real world."

"Oh." Oliver and I said.

"Should I go on?" Lilly asked.

We both nodded.

"Letter Peter was a nickname for Percival. He was called Letter because he delivered all the letters. He was eventually killed. Little Johnny was a six year old who came to the camp in my final year there. I don't know what happened to him."

Another awkward moment of silence.

"And who's Maria?" I finally asked.

"Maria was a friend of mine that lasted only 6 months in the camp. She came in my 2nd year. We had a lot in common and that's how she became my friend. Pretty soon they realise she was a lot to handle and they killed her, making me watch it. It was pretty gruesome but I had to live with it." Lilly said blankly.

"And Jeremy and Alex?"

A look of pure anger took of over Lillys' face.

"They ran the camp like a Concentration Camp. They were and still are Nazis. They had vicious and ruthless. They started it 20 years ago. When World War 2 ended they had to change their names because they were well known Germans. They were originally under Hitler himself. It's no surprise that most of the people there were Jews."

We didn't know what to say next. I picked up the diary again and flicked back through it.

"What is the Grave Club?"

"It's a club that means you are one of the workers. You get into when your body has been 'found'. When you get into you get a tattoo."

And with that she pulled up her sleeve and there was a tattoo of a pick and spade crossed on her shoulder.

We both were shocked.

"Was it painful?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah."

She stood up.

"Can I have my diary back? Kinda don't want more people looking through it."

"Sure!"

Lilly reached out to grab it and that's when I noticed it.

On her wrist were the letters and numbers:

**TR-6301**

**A/N: Ooooo, what's gonna happen next? Isn't The Spade Brothers EVIL? Please review! Oh and if you have any questions, just ask me!!!! I'll be happy to help =) **


	17. Back Again?

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked I didn't own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 17: Back Again? **

**Mileys' POV**

"Lilly, what is that?" I asked pointing at her wrist.

Lilly quickly noticed what she was pointing at and quickly brought her arm back.

"Uh, nothing!"  
"Let me see!" I said grabbing her arm with such force that I think I heard a crack.

"Miley!" Oliver said while Lilly gave a shriek of pain.

"Ow! I think you broke my arm!"

"Lilly, that's impossible!"  
"Yeah well my arms are very fragile!"

"True!"

"Hospital!" Oliver yelled.

Lilly groaned.

"Not again!"

***

Oliver drove us to the hospital after he carefully helped supported Lilly into the front seat.

"Hello!" Oliver said to the Nurse.

"Back again?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Please fill out this form."

After a while of filling out forms, calling a frantic Mrs Truscott (who gets extremely nervous when she doesn't hear from Lilly every 5 minutes, let's face it: she has a point), Lilly came out of the ER with a cast and a sling on.

"Mrs Truscott? Can I have a word?" The doctor asked and I received a shock. It was the same doctor Lilly had when she was transferred here.

"Sure!" Mrs Truscott said.

"How are you Lilly?" Oliver asked giving her a kiss.

"Better now." She giggled.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Lilly. I didn't mean to."

"I know."

"It's just I didn't think that would happen."

"It's okay."

"You must hate me….wait? You're okay?"

She shrugged.

"Miley, I have been through a lot worse than having a broken arm. Remember in Year 9 when I got a broken collar bone? It's no biggie."

"Thanks Lilly. I really am sorry and I will make it up to you though."

"Miley you don't have to."

"Yes I do!"

"Miley!"

But that's all Lilly had got time to say before her Mum came out.

"You've broken your wrist _and _your arm?" Mrs Truscott shook her head. "Lilly, what ARE we going to do with you?"

"Give me lots of chocolates and let me watch movies all night?"

Mrs Truscott laughed.

"Yeah right!" She said while walking away.

"I'm hungry!" Oliver said.

"We know!" Lilly and I said together.

"How?"

"You're always hungry!" Lilly said.

"Can we go get something to eat?"

"No!"

"I think we should let him Miley, otherwise he'll just keep pestering us." Lilly said.

"Oh alright!"

And that's how we found ourselves in the cafeteria. Oliver had a huge plate of food in front of him, I had a sandwich but Lilly didn't get anything.

"Lilly come on! You must be hungry!" I argued when she said she didn't want anything.

"I'm not hungry!"

"Oh okay!"

We sat down next to Oliver who noticed Lilly wasn't eating.

"Hey Lilly, where's your food? You haven't eaten since yesterday!"

_Yesterday?! _I mouthed at her.

"In fact, I don't think I've seen you eat all week."

_All week?! _I mouthed at her again.

She just shrugged.

"Guess I don't get hungry anymore."

"Lilly! You gotta eat!" Oliver said.

"Aren't you staving?"

"Would you if you only got like 3 meals month and they were mostly scraps for the last 10 years?"

We just sat there.

Man I hate being back at hospitals.

**A/N: Like it? Please review! I'm sorry I didn't explain last chapters' clfithanger. I will soon! Promise! **


	18. My Own Grave

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 18: My Own Grave**

**Mileys' POV**

We got out of the hospital pretty quickly. I offered to drive Oliver and Lilly home which Mrs Truscott was grateful for. It turns out that Lilly has to be in a cast for 6 weeks. Talk about her luck. Oh wait, that's right. She doesn't seem to have any. I drove along the road for a good solid hour.

"What are we doing here?" Came Olivers' voice next to me.

I looked around and saw that we were at Malibu Graveyard. I had driven here every day before I met Lilly. It seemed I was on autopilot.

"I dunno." I replied.

Before anyone could do anything Lilly jumped out of the car and began running.

"Lilly!" We yelled after her but she kept on running with us behind her. She soon came to a halt a grave. We knew at once whose it was.

_Lillian Rose Truscott_

_B. 24__th__ Feb 1992 _

_D. 8__th__ July 2010 _

_Taken before her time. She will be sorely missed._

Around the grave were dead petals of flowers that people (including myself and Oliver) had placed there.

No dared to speak.

"It feels weird," Lilly spoke breaking the silence. "To see ones own grave."

We didn't say anything.

"What was it like?" She asked at last.

"What?" I asked.

"My funeral."

"Sad." I replied. "The worse day of my life."

Oliver nodded.

Lilly hung her head as she played with the strap of her sling.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver said taking Lillys' non-broken arm.

"Wait!" Lilly crouched down. She had noticed something. She placed her hand on the grave.

"Blood. Who's?"

Oliver and I remained silence. I remembered the day clearly.

_-Flashback-_

_It was 7 years ago. I had just got back from doing a Hannah rehearsal. I went to visit Oliver to see what he was up to. Mrs Oken led me up to his room but he wasn't there. I saw a note on the bed._

_Mum_

_I can't do this anymore. I wanna be with the one I love so badly. She's all I think about and now that she's gone…_

_I'm sorry._

_It's my fault._

_Oliver._

_I then had a huge panic attack. I knew where he was. I raced to the graveyard to see Oliver standing over her grave._

"_Oliver!" I yelled at him at the top of my lungs._

_He didn't hear me or ignored me. I saw him raise a knife to his chest and plunge it into his flesh. I stopped there as my heart raced faster than it had. I quickly called 111 and the ambulance showed up in minutes. _

_Oliver was revived and placed under care. I already had lost one best friend, I wasn't about to lose another._

_-End-_

Lilly seemed to guess the truth.

"It's Olivers'."

We nodded.

"The day he tried to kill himself."

We nodded again.

"Let's go get something to eat." She said.

And with that she pulled us out of our memories and back to the car.

**A/N: There will be a lot more drama, I swear it!!! Love or hate it, remember that button that says 'Review' is your friend! lol**


	19. The Story

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own Hannah Montana. Or at least I don't.....

**A/N: I hope this chapter explains some things!!!!**

**Chapter 19: ****The Story**

**Mileys' POV**

We had been driving for a while now. My eyes never left the road but my brain was too caught up in memories.

"So where are we headed?" Lilly said, breaking the silence.

"There's this really nice diner we discovered a while back." Miley said. "It's called Dannys' Diner. The food is actually quite nice."

"Oh!"

We got to the diner about half an hour later.

"Need to go to the bathroom." Lilly said as soon as we sat down.

"We'll order for you then. I know what you like." Oliver said. Lilly just smiled as she left.

The waitress came a few seconds later. She started going on about the specials and that's when I noticed it.

On her wrist were the letters and numbers:

**MA-8864**

"Oh. My. God!" I said softy.

"What?" Oliver and the waitress said.

"Sorry, have we ordered?" Lilly said sitting down.

That's when I grabbed both their wrists (shouts of complain ensured here) and stared at them.

"You both went to the same camp."

"What?" They said together.

I pointed at the wrists.

"But how?" Lilly said.

"Okay, I'm lost. What do those things actually mean?" Oliver said.

Stupid doughnut!!! Always lost!

"Hang on," I said. I had an idea. "Those look like the ID numbers that Jews had to use in the 2nd world war!"

Both Lilly and the waitress remained silent.

"Lilly were you taken to a _Concentration Camp_?!" I asked.

Lilly nodded.

Oliver and I sat there in silence. No wonder Lilly was upset when we told her we had studied it and Oliver had said "Thank God there aren't anymore of those!"

"It was a lot harder than any Concentration Camp but it was one." Lilly said.

"Wait, did you say your name is Lilly?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lilly said.

"Last name Truscott?"

"Yeah." Lilly looked confused for a minute but then he face broke into a huge grin. "Jenny!" Oh my god! I never thought I'd see you again!" Lilly exclaimed as she hugged the waitress.

"Okay, Oliver's not the only one who's lost." I said.

"Jenny was my jail-mate; we shared a room for 9 years until she got taken away."

"Oh!" Oliver and I both said.

"So who are these people?"

Lilly then introduced us.

"So you are the famous friends. Nice to finally meet you!"

"Thanks, but we haven't heard anything about you!" I said.

"Well probably because Lilly thought I was dead and I her!" She laughed.

"So, what happened?" Lilly asked.

"Well as they took me away, kicking and screaming, ("of course" Lilly said), they placed me into a van. We soon came to this spot and the guards got out, dragging me with them. ("Oh god!" Lilly said). The leader took me to this stop and aimed a gun at me and then he stood there for a moment before raising the gun to the heavens and shot. Then he told me to run and pretended to be knocked out."

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly said. "He let you GO?!"

"Uh-ha!" Jenny said, "But what about you?"

Lilly shuffled uncomfortably.

"I rather not talk about it. I did some things that I'm not proud of."

"Come on Lilly! I told you my story! Now you go!"

"Well promise you won't judge me!"

We all promised before Lilly launched into the story.

_-Flashback-_

_(Approx a year ago) _

_We were all sleeping in our beds, wondering what was going to happen the next day. The bell to get up sounded quite early. We all got out of bed by a German guard who chained us up. We were lead to this room and I knew what it was. When the guard unchained me, I punched him, stole his gun and ran for it._

_Guards, were screaming behind me but I kept running. I empty my gun at the guards. Then this guard came out of nowhere and I saw a spade and I picked it up and wacked a guard and I kept whacking until he didn't move anymore. I knew what I had done and I started to cry but guards were coming from all corners and I had to run. _

_I let slip the guards and made a detour to my room where I picked up my stuff. I quietly tiptoed out and tried to find a way out. I saw a gun and picked it up. Unfortunately for me a guard saw me and raised the alarm. I shot him and he collapsed. More guards were coming and I shot them all, killing every single one of them. I ran for my life, climbed the fence even though it was electric (that caused some serious damage later which got healed). Guards were looking everywhere for me. _

_I hid in the forest waiting. A guard saw me but I shot him to shut him up but unfortunately the shot was heard and everyone was after me. I ran for my dear life. I kept running and running until I could run no more. I hid in the forest for 3 days. I think I had lost the guards. I then blacked out._

_I eventually woke up in a bed in a cabin house. I went downstairs to find a old man sitting in the chair._

"_Oh good, you're up!" he said._

_I was terrified. What if he was one of them? But he seemed nice and I stayed with him for a few days. He asked my name once and I made the mistake of telling him. I woke up that night to find the old man leaning over me with a knife. I screamed and in my panic, I disarmed him and stabbed him, thus killing him._

_I was then over come with grief. I had killed so many people in the last few days that I felt like a murder. I gathered what I could from the house and journeyed for several days to a town. I received funny looks but I ignored them. I eventually found a hospital and passed out as I walked through the door. _

_For the first few days I was convinced that everyone was against me but I soon realise that they were here to help. Soon I stayed there for several weeks. I soon found out that Hannah Montana was playing here in Kansas. I begged the doctors to let me go and eventually they gave in. I soon met this girl and then realise she was my best friend._

_-End-_

Lilly finished her story and looked at us. We all had our mouths open.

"Any questions?" She said as though she had just given us a lecture.

We all remained silent until I broke it moments later.

"Where were you going to be taken?"

"The Gas Chamber." Lilly said taking a sip of water.

We all looked shocked.

**A/N: I hope I made Lillys' escape thrilling! Please review!!!**


	20. Job Offer

**Disclaimer: **I own Hannah Montana. Whoops sorry I mean I DON'T own Hanna Montana.

**Chapter 20: Job Offer**

**Mileys' POV**

I drove Lilly home after a few hours of her catching up with Jenny. I really liked Jenny. She was a lot like Lilly with a bit of me thrown in. Plus she was a Hannah Montana fan. BONAS!

The car ride home was completely silent. We all were lost in our thoughts. All thinking about what could have been.

I got home and just collapsed on the couch.

"ARGH!" I said.

My Dad came down.

"What's going on?" He said, throwing the paper on the table.

I explained everything.

"Wow!" He said.

"Yeah!"

"I got some good news for ya!" He said.

"What?" I asked, feeling curious.

"I know at the moment that there really is nothing going on with Hannahs' career is in a dry patch at the moment."

"Not really a dry patch. Hannah just needs to write a few more songs. I have a few ideas in mind."

"Well anyway, there's this nice café downtown call Robert Harris." **A/N: Real place! I love their hot chocolates!!!**

"Yeah?"

"And they need someone there, I was wondering if you'd like to apply?"

"Okay! But why?"

"Cos this hot-shot movie director goes there and he needs someone to write music for his new movie."

"Alright!" I hi-fived him. "I'm in!"

So that's how I found myself waiting the tables at Robert Harris.

Lilly came and visited me a few days later to see how I was doing.

"Hey Miles!' She yelled cheerfully coming in.

"Someones' cheerful!" I replied with a grin on my face.

"Just happy to be alive!" She said.

I just grinned.

"So what do you want?"

"Hmm!" She said looking up and down the selection. "I'll have the sausage roll and a hot chocolate."

"Coming right up!" I said.

I delivered her food pretty quickly and sat down with her.

"Taking my break!" I yelled and received an okay from my boss.

"So how's the arm?"

"Sore." Lilly said. She was absorbed in the Coffee News. **A/N: So am I! It's filled with some really cool stuff. **

She finished it and folded it up and put it down.

"What did you get in the Trivia?"

"5/5."

"Nice!"

We continued talking for several minutes before my boss told me to stop dilly dallying and get to work!

I continued waiting on tables for the rest of my shift. Lilly had the newspaper and a book so she stayed for the rest of my shift.

I watched the clocked tick as the last few minutes of my shift finish. Finally the clock striked four.

"YES! Finished" I said.

Suddenly two guys came in.

**Lillys' POV**

I waited until Miley was finished. I saw her talking to her boss. I walked up to her.

"What's going on?"

"Gotta do one last table."

"Alright."

I walked over with her to the guys.

"Hey, do you guys need anything?" Miley asked.

One of the guys looked up and I gasped.

I saw the cold grey eyes of Jeremy Spade.

**A/N: CLIFTHANGER!!!! Hoped you liked that eppy =) Sorry it was short! Please Review!**


	21. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Disclaimer: **No I do NOT own Hannah Montana so quit asking. I think that Disney guy does!

**Chapter 21: Keep Your Enemies Closer**

**Lillys' POV**

I just stood there, goosebumps crawling all over my skin, sweat was glistering on my skin and my heart was beating faster than a racehorse. I just stared at him.

"Oh hey Jeremy!" Miley said. "Nice seeing you again!"

Hold up! Miley was _friends _with the guy? I couldn't believe my ears.

"Hey Miles, who's your friend?"

"Oh she's Lilly." Miley said.

_No! No! NO! Miley stop!_

"Lilly huh? Pretty name!" Jeremy said.

"Uh thanks." I said.

Miley continued talking to the guy until he had to leave. I just stood there drowning in my own sweat. Suddenly he stood up and I saw it. The whip. As soon as I saw it memories came flooding back. Painful memories.

_-Flashback-_

"_Get to work Truscott!" Jeremy said brandishing the whip._

"_I am sir!"_

"_NO BACK CHAT!" He said whipping me._

_Later I accidently dropped a crate and I received 30 lashes. _

_-End-_

I just stared at it wondering what on earth it was doing in his pocket.

"Lilly, you alright?" Miley said.

I didn't answer. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Lilly?" Miley said again.

And then I fainted.

***

I woke up what seemed like seconds later. I looked around. I saw a heart monitor. I realised I was in a hospital bed. I heard the sound of turning paper. I looked over and saw Miley reading a magazine.

"Hey." I said.

She immediately looked up.

"Lilly are you okay?" She said looking concerned.

"Yeah." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

I was about to answer when Oliver came in.

"Oh my god! She's up?" He said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days." Miley said.

"3 DAYS?!" I asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, Jeremy came yesterday asking how you were."

"That creep!" I said forgetting that Miley knew him.

"WHAT? Jeremy is a nice guy!"

"NICE? You call giving someone a whipping nice? You call imprisoning and enslaving innocent kids nice? You call that NICE?!" I yelled at her.

Both Miley and Oliver looked shocked. I realised what I had said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" They said together.

"That-that-that was-was-was Je-Jeremy S-Spade. Th-the guy who r-ran the c-c-camp." I stuttered.

"WHAT?!" They said again.

'This is terrible!" Miley cried. "He may know who you are!"

"Ya think?!" Oliver said.

"But you know what they say," I said. "Keeps your friends closer, keep your enemies closer."

"This is no time for jokes!" Oliver said.

Wow he was really serious about it. I liked him taking charge.

"I'm gonna go to the police." He said, grabbing his jacket.

So Oliver went to the police and there was a warrant for Jeremy and Alex Spade. It actually made me feel better that those goons could be locked up.

I was in the hospital for overnight monitoring. The doctors wanted to check if anything was wrong. So far, so good!

Oliver sat with me all day and night. The doctors let him because it was just for one night even though there was a policy but the doctors I had were nice and let him stay.

**Olivers' POV**

Around midnight I felt like a walk. So I got up and took a stretch. I saw Lilly lying in her bed sound asleep. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. I had a quick walk around and quietly came back. But I heard footsteps.

I quickly hid. I just figured it was a doctor but I was wrong. It was man, walking quickly as though he didn't want to be seen or heard.

Little late for that buddy! I thought.

I quickly followed him to Lillys' room. I wondered what on earth he was doing. I heard him whisper the words "You told and now you're gonna pay!" I felt my heart plummet. I recognised his voice.

I saw him reach inside his jacket and pulled out a gun. I wanted to scream as I burst through the door trying to stop him.

But he had already fired.

**A/N: Such a clifty! I really don't know what is going to happen. Review whether you want him to kill her or not cos I have ideas for both. **


	22. Scariest Moment Of My Life

**Diclaimer:**No I don't own Hannah Montana =(

**Chapter 22: Scariest Moment**** Of My Life**

**Olivers' POV**

I lunged at Jeremy but it was too late. Fortunately for me he was surprised and missed his target but he still hit Lilly. I screamed in shock as I grabbed Jeremy by the hand, disarmed him and threw him to the ground. I quickly called 111 but as I did Jeremy got up and threw a punch at me which hit my shoulder.

I fell to ground and wacked my head on the cold floor. I looked to Lilly to have awoken several seconds earlier. She was holding her chest where blood had seeped onto her gown.

"Oliver?" She moaned.

"Hang on!" I said and Jeremy tried to punch me again but I rolled over and he missed.

"Help!" I screamed.

Lilly then hit the button that called for a nurse and then fainted. Suddenly a doctor and three nurses came in and saw the scene. Instantly the doctor punched Jeremy while I punched him in the stomach. Jeremy let out a groan and collapsed against the wall. I picked up my phone and call 111. Afterwards I ran over to Lilly.

"We WON!" I said but received a shock.

Lilly was lying in a pool of blood, her face was whiter than any ghost and she looked limp. I let of a wail of despair as the doctor and nurses crowed around her, trying to help her. They immediately rushed her to the OR trying to keep her alive.

I slide down the wall as the policed showed up and escorted Jeremy out. I felt tears come down my face. It seemed only yesterday that Lilly has found but now she may be taken forever.

I called a distressed Miley and a frantic Mrs Truscott and informed them of what was going on. They came within minutes.

"What's going on?" Miley said as soon as she saw me, She looked pale and upset.

"Th-there's b-b-e-en a-an accident-t." I manage to stutter while trying to hold back my tears.

"What?!"

"Lillys' b-be-en sh-shot." I finally said.

"HOW?!" Miley yelled.

"J-Jer-remy c-came an-and p-pulled out-t-t a g–g-g-gun and sh-shot h-h-her." I cried

Miley couldn't believe it. I could see it in her eyes. Why did Lilly have to go through this? Why HER? First the stupid camp, then her broken arm and now she was a target. She could be dead by tomorrow. Why must she have all the bad luck? Looking at Miley I could see she feels the same way.

A doctor came and escorted us to the waiting room. He told us it was right outside the OR where Lilly was. So we could know as soon as possible. We waited for like ever. I wonder what would happen if she died. My whole world would be crushed. We wouldn't even need to take out that gravestone. Just change the death date and dig up the false grave.

Hang on! Why am I thinking that she won't make it? She has been through a LOT worse to just to be killed like that. No she won't die. I could feel it.

The doctor was saying something about the bullet. I snapped out of my thoughts to listen. The doctor showed us an x-ray.

"As you can see here," He said pointing and the lungs. "The bullet has pierced several of her vital organs: her lungs, kidney and several arteries that caused the internal bleeding. The bullet just got the heart. It's not to serious the heart but the bullet has also ricochet off some of her bones thus breaking them." He finished.

I was shocked and judging by the looks on Miley and Mrs Truscotts' face, they were too. I finally croaked out the question that we were all thinking.

"Will she live?"

"We don't know, she's currently in surgery. I'm sorry to say there is a 15% chance that she will live but that's dropping."

I gulped and wiped away some of the tears that were forming in my eyes. 15%? And dropping? NO!

"Just do what you can doctor." Mrs Truscott said.

The doctor bowed and walked away.

"15%?" Miley whispered. Apparently we were all thinking the same thing. "That's pretty slim."

"She'll get through it. She's tough. A survivor." I said.

"Yeah, yeah! You're right. How else did she survivor the last 11 years?"

"Exactly!" I said.

I was just saying it to convince myself. How can she live? The doctor said that the 15% chance is dropping. It could be 10% now or even less.

I was pacing back and ford now, thinking. I hate waiting. This is so scary. What if she doesn't make it? Gotta think positive thoughts though. But what if I think positive thoughts and she doesn't make it? Kinda a let down. But I gotta stay strong for Lillys' sake!

The next 10 hours were some of the longest in my life. Even longer than the wait to see if Lilly was found 11 years back. This is so not fair! We only had a year, why must it be snatched away?

I heard footsteps and I turned around. I saw the doctor coming out. He had a blue surgeons' gown on. His face mask was hanging loosely around his neck and his gown had blood on it. It looked like he had just finished. He took of his gown and mask and then he saw us, waiting patiently.

He sighed. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I couldn't decide. This was it. The scariest moment of my life, so far.

To see if the love of my life had made it…..or not.

**A/N: What a cliffie!! Who thinks she is gonna die? Who thinks she is gonna live? Please review!!!**


	23. Moment Between Life And Death

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Hannah Montana.

Please Enjoy this chapter!!!

**Chapter 23: ****Moment Between Life And Death**

**Olivers' POV**

"Can I please speak to Mrs Truscott?" The doctor said.

I was getting nervous. I rubbed my hands together. I looked at Miley. She looked like she could throw up. I had never been so nervous except for the time Lilly was missing and we had to wait for news.

Half an hour later Mrs Truscott came. She was crying.

"Oh no!" Miley said as tears fell down her face. "Tears usually mean bad news!"

_Please be tears of joy! Please be tears of joy! _I thought while crossing my fingers.

Then Mrs Truscott grinned and I felt like a huge heavy load was taken off my shoulders.

"She's ALIVE!" Mrs Truscott said raising her hands in triumph.

"What a relief!" Miley said wiping her eyes.

I could only stand there grinning.

"But there is a little bit of bad news."

Our faces fell.

"Not too bad." Mrs Truscott said noticing our faces. "She'll just be out for a few days."

"Phew! Had me worried there for a second." Miley said holding her hand to her heart.

The doctor came over.

"Do you want to see her?" He said.

"Yes of course!" We all said.

"Come on!" He said gesturing.

He led us down the hall and up a few flight of steps. I felt like I was walking on air. Lilly was ALIVE! I wanted to singing.

"Here she is." The doctor said opening a door.

And there she was. The love of my life. I stood there taking in the moment before I noticed several things were wrong.

She was deathly pale, there were several wires attached to her connecting to machines.

"What's all this?" I asked.

The doctor looked down before facing me.

"I'm afraid that she JUST made it."

My heart began to race.

"She could die?"

"Highly unlikely but possible." He said.

"So what's the chance of her dying?"

"Like 5%. Very small."

"That's still quite high!" I yelled.

"Please Mr Oken! She will only die if her heart fails which is again highly unlikely."

"Oh."

"I'll leave you alone." And with that the doctor left shutting the door behind him.

I walked over to her while Miley and Mrs Truscott sat with me. I tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Please don't die." I whispered.

I just sat there for what seemed hours.

Mrs Truscott announced that she was going to get coffees. I didn't want anything but Miley did so they left.

I lay down next to Lilly and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

**Mileys' POV**

I walked down to the cafeteria with Mrs Truscott. We didn't talk at all, not even when we reached the coffee machine. I grabbed two cups and began putting coffee in them. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a surprise.

"Jake?" I said.

"Hey! I just heard the news." He said.

I took a good look at him, he was sopping wet.

"Is it raining?"

"Yeah I had to run like 20 blocks."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

He grabbed some coffee and made himself a cup.

"So what happened?"

I explained everything. From the shooting to the surgery.

"I just hope he's okay." Jake said quietly.

"Who?"

"Oliver. Remember when they found Lillys' 'body'?"

"Oh shoot!" I said. "We better run!"

We run several flights of stairs to see Oliver lying in bed with Lilly.

"See?" I said. "Nothing's wrong! We ran up those flights of stairs for nothing!"

We walked in and Oliver quickly jumped up.

"Oh hi Jake!"

"Hi Oliver, how she doing?"

"Not good." He replied.

We just stood there in silence for a few minutes. I rocked backwards and forwards on my toes waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

Suddenly we heard a door slam and we all jumped like 10 meters.

"Calm down! It's just me." Came Mrs Truscotts' voice.

"Oh thank god!" I said.

"Anything?" She asked.

"No." We all said.

"Oh Oliver your mother is wondering whether you are coming for dinner."

"Oh yeah!" He said. "Just give me a second."

He then bent down and kissed Lilly gently on the lips.

He then walked to the door.

"Oliver?" Came a weak voice we all recognised.

We all froze in shock.

"Lilly?" We all yelled running to her.

"Oh my god your alive." We all yelled.

She looked at all our brimming faces but then she started to look tired and her eyes began to close.

"Lilly?" I said.

"I'm…." She begin to say before passing out.

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep *

"LILLY!" Oliver shouted. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"

"Code red!" Shouted a doctor bursting through the door.

"I need paddles." The doctor said grabbing them from another doctor.

"LILLY! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Oliver shouted.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Said the first doctor.

Suddenly several nurses pushed us out and shut the blinds.

"NO!" Oliver shouted as he pounded the glass.

I just slid down the glass. This could not be happening. We thought she was going to be alright. Why must everything happen to her?

I could hear the doctor from inside.

"Charging *machine noise* CLEAR!" There was pause. "No response!" He finished.

NO! I thought

"Charging *machine noise* CLEAR!" There was another pause. "No response!" He said again.

Come on Lilly you can do it! I whispered.

"Charging *machine noise*" The doctor said again.

This was the moment.

You can do it Lilly.

Come on pull through!

"CLEAR!" There was pause.

**A/N: I know! Such a cliffie!! I'M SORRY!!! But don't let that stop you from reviewing!!! **


	24. It’s My Fault

**Disclaimer: **Why would a 15 year old own Hannah Montana? Get real people!

**A/N: I think people will like this chapter.....I hope! **

**Chapter 24: ****It's My Fault**

**Olivers' POV**

This was it. I held my breath waiting, waiting. Milliseconds turned into what seem like hours but before I knew it I heard something.

*beep, beep, beep*

I looked up. Was that the heart monitor?

"She's responding!" A doctor said. "Hurry and stabilise her!"

I could not believe my ears. Was she really alive?

I was holding my breath the entire time. I didn't want to get false hopes, just in case she didn't make it. I looked over to Miley and notice she was looking through the glass as though she could see through it.

"Don't die, don't die, don't die!" She was muttering under her breath.

"Please don't die!" I whispered placing my hand on the glass.

"She's stabilised!" Said a doctor from inside.

I looked at Miley before we both broke into a huge grin.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Miley screamed and she did a little jig with me.

I couldn't stop grinning as the doctor came out and told us we could go and see her. I was basically skipping with joy and I waltzed in.

Lilly was lying so peacefully in her bed. Her eyes were shut and there was a smile playing around her face. Clearly whatever she was dreaming about was making her happy.

Mrs Truscott came in with a smile plastered on her face. She took out her phone and left the room.

"Probably calling everyone she knows." Miley said.

We cracked up at that.

We heard a small groan from the person next to us.

"Lilly?" I whispered leaning over her.

Suddenly the smile was replaced with a look of pain on her face. I was holding my breath. What if something was going to happen?

"No stop, don't!" Lilly whispered in her sleep.

"She's whispering in her sleep." Miley muttered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Miley!" I hissed.

"Sorry." Miley said quickly

"Lilly?" I whispered gently.

Lilly twisted and turned but didn't wake up.

Suddenly the door banged open and for the second time that night we all jumped like 10 metres.

"JAKE!" Miley whispered sharply at her husband.

"Sorry!" He said planting a kiss on her lips.

"You're forgiven!" Miley said.

Jake quickly turned his attention to Lilly.

"Mrs Truscott just called me." He said.

"Just as in 20 minutes ago?" I said sharply.

"15." He corrected me. He rubbed his hands together. "So anything yet?"

Miley shook her head.

Jake hung his head.

"Is it just me or has anyone else noticed that Lilly has no luck whatsoever."

I cleared my throat.

"Apart from her love life." Jake quickly added.

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Miley said.

"But why her?" I said firmly. "Why not me or someone else?"

Miley looked at me looking concerned.

"Oliver you still don't think that-" Miley started to say but cut off by me interrupting.

"That it's my fault?" Yeah because I do!" I shouted.

"Oliver it's not-" But once again she got cut off.

"It damn well is!" I screamed at her. "Who was the one who told her to go on that stupid hike? ME! It's my fault that she is lying there right now!"

"Oliver you are not too blamed for that." Miley said calmly not caring that I was yelling at her. "Lilly made a decision. You weren't to know. She doesn't blame you!"

"But I'm still at fault!" I continued to shout.

Miley then got sick of the argument.

"YOU'RE FAULT?!" She barked at me. "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO MADE FRIENDS WITH HER CAPTURER? ME!"

"YEAH BUT WHO WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THE POLICE THUS MAKING SPADE COME DOWN HERE! ME!" I said raising my voice.

"GUYS!" Jake yelled. "SHUT UP! This is a hospital! Keep your voices down. None of you are at fault! None of you knew the consequences of your actions! Lilly doesn't' blame you! I don't blame you and her family doesn't blame you! So neither should you!"

We looked shocked at Jakes' little speech.

"Sorry." We mumbled at each other.

"Now that's better." He said.

We fell silent.

_1 month later._

Lilly still haven't woken up. I don't care what Jake said. It was my fault. If I never sent her on that stupid hike Lilly wouldn't be in the state she is in.

The doctors told us that night we had that fight that Lilly was in a coma. MY FAULT! No one seems too noticed. It was driving me crazy. Lilly SHOULD blame me but she is being nice.

"Stupid me!" I said whacking my head against my hand.

Once again I was sitting on Lillys' bed reading my Harry Potter book. **A/N: My favourite series! Better than any book! =)**

Everyone had been to visit over the last month. Jake, Miley, Mr and Mrs Truscott, my parents, Robbie Ray basically everyone we knew. They all had the same looking of terror mixes with sadness on their faces.

No one expected Lilly to live after she had been through but I knew. I knew. How else could she have survived those years at that haunted camp? Lilly was a survivor and she was going to make it. I gulped. I just wish I could believe that.

I causally looked over to Lilly to see her once again twisting and turning in her sleep. She has been for the last few weeks. Nightmares plagued her sleep. I just wish I could help considering I was probably the one who gave her those stupid nightmares.

But this time it seemed worse.

She was gripping the bed sheet as though she was in pain. Her face showed a look of a mix of pure terror and pain. Her face still had marks from her days in the camp. Beads of sweat appeared on her face.

"Lilly?" I whispered leaning closer to her.

"Please don't! Please DON'T!" She whispered.

"Lilly?" I shock her slightly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lilly screamed and she suddenly on that word quickly bolted upright looking terrified.

I just sat there in shock.

**A/N: So Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	25. Now It’s Miley and Olivers’ Turn To HS

**Disclaimer: **Ask yourselves if a 15 year old owns Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 25: ****Now It's Miley and Olivers' Turn To Hide Something**

**Lillys' POV**

_I was walking in a line, cuffed in chains. _

_The rain drizzled down, soaking us to the bone. _

_The sound of guns firing, chains clanking and people screaming while whips hit their bare backs were all I could hear._

_I looked up to the sky to see a lighting bolt flash across it._

_As I looked back at the frozen prisoners I imagined the sunny beach of Malibu,_

_Jackson trying to flirt, Rico ripping people off, Oliver waving, Miley yelling at me to come at meet them._

_But that was all over now. _

_I looked up to see someone yelling at my face._

_I could only see his mouth move over the rain and thunder. _

_Suddenly I felt hands on me, shaking me._

_I could feel the same people dragging me and throwing me against a wall._

_The cold stone stung my body but I didn't care._

_I seemed to have lost the will to care for pain. _

_I saw a man raise a whip,_

_It struck not once but 30 times against my cold flesh,_

_Leaving scars of painful memories._

_There was yelling, shouting,_

_Then someone raised a gun and…………_

I bolted upright in terror. I looked to my left to see Oliver sitting right across from me. He was looking at me as though he couldn't believe something. I lay back down on my bed.

I heard a small whisper from Oliver.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?" I whispered back at him.

"Welcome back." He smiled.

***

**Mileys' POV**

I was wondering the hallways of the hospital. Days had past since the first terror we had of Lillys' heart failure.

"234, 235, 236 and ah! 237!" I said reaching Lillys' room.

The first thing I saw was Oliver, looking as pain ridden as ever. Then my eyes shifted to see an astonishing site.

Lilly was awake.

**Lillys' POV**

I heard the door open and I saw Miley standing there with a look of amazement.

"Hey." I croaked.

She dropped her bag and rushed over to me.

"How are you doing?" She asked peering into my eyes.

I just shrugged.

We sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Thanks." I mumbled to my sheets.

"For what?" Miley asked.

"Everything." I said. "Helping my Mum, saving me, in short everything."

"What else are best friends for?"

I smiled.

"But please," Miley said looking very serious. "Don't you DARE ever scare us again!"

I just laughed.

"Lillian this is VERY serious!" Miley said using my real name

"I know! But Miley, how many times have I told you not to use my real name?"

Now it was Mileys' turn to laugh.

"Too many!"

We went back to silence.

"_It's a lot like, Romeo and Juliet, I feel like something's happening to me." _Sang Mileys' phone.

"Jake." She muttered searching for her phone.

"You have the song Romeo and Juliet by Toybox as your _ringtone_ for Jake? I asked in incredulity. **A/N: Love that song**

"Well you had Best Friend by them and then you changed it to You Belong With Me for Oliver." Miley snapped back. **A/N: I also love these songs!!! You Belong With Me is the best song! And is it just me or is the song Best Friend perfect for Lilly and Oliver?**

I opened my mouth then closed it. Oliver looked at me as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're kidding?"

I shook my head.

Now it was Olivers' turn to laugh.

"Because I had If We Were A Movie as mine for you."

"Now that must be a joke!" I said.

"Nope!"

"Hello, on the phone here!" Miley shouted at us.

"Sorry!" We mumbled.

There were a lot of ahas, followed by a yes and she's awake. We could guess just by Mileys' side of the conversation that they were taking about me. Why am I always the centre of conversations these days? It's always "How's Lilly?" or "She's finally woken" or something like that. You know some days I like to know what is going on in _someone _elses' life for once!

Miley put down the phone.

"Jakes' coming." She said bluntly.

10 minutes later, Jake arrived looking dishevelled but eyes were sparkling with joy.

"You're awake!" He said in happiness.

I could only nod.

We then went through the whole conversation that started with Jake asking about me and then turning his attention onto Miley where it should be. I always knew they would end up together. I was really happy for them. They deserved each other. I regret not being at their wedding. It would have been fabulous. The day Jake Ryan would no longer be a bachelor. Now I HAD to see that but sadly I couldn't.

Suddenly there was a scream from the door. Now I was included in the whole 'Jumping 10 metres into the air' thing.

"Lilly!" I heard my Mum shout.

_How many times we must go through this conversation? Okay let's count. There's Jackson, Hayley, Dad, Mr Stewart……AH!!!!! _

So for the rest of the day we went through that whole conversation. Finally Oliver and I were left alone.

He looked at the ceiling as though he was trying to make patterns but I knew better. He was trying to avoid any awkward conversations. I decided to break the ice.

"Thanks." I said to his face.

"What else are best friends who happen to be crazy and in love with you for?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I just wanted to say it was really brave. You could have died."

"Do I have to repeat my last sentence?"

I laughed again.

"No. I just wanted to say thank you!"

"Well you're very welcome." Oliver said placing a kiss on my lips.

***

The next day, I woke up to find Oliver gone. He must have left during the night. I suddenly heard footsteps and I quickly pretended to be asleep as the door opened.

"Do you honestly think she should come considering?" I heard Mileys' voice say.

"Well she went didn't she?" Olivers' voice said.

"But considering!" Miley said.

"Considering what? That she disappeared before she could finish it?"

"Yes that and considering it might bring back too many painful memories!"

What on earth are they talking about? It sound like Miley didn't want me to come with me to something and Oliver was backing me up. Maybe it was taking me to a Hannah concert.

"She has had more painful memories than what you are talking about!" Oliver hissed.

"Oliver this is no Hannah concert we are talking about!"

Okay so that rules that idea out!

"I know but Miley do you really believe she wouldn't want to come? It would be good!"

"Oliver you have no idea what you are talking about! People still think she is _dead_!"

Wow, didn't see that one coming.

There was silence. Maybe Oliver was thinking.

"You're right!" He said at last.

Miley didn't respond. I wonder if she had leaned back in her seat looking victorious. I slowly opened my eye a centimetre and saw that I was right.

"But I still think she should go." Oliver added.

"And I think-"

"I KNOW!"

I thought that was my cue to stop pretending to be asleep.

"Know what?" I said faking a yawn.

"Nothing." Miley said quickly.

But for the rest of there visit I thought they were hiding something but what? I was racked up in thought. What wouldn't Miley let me come to that Oliver thought I should? Couldn't be anything Hannah related so that rules that one out. By the way, I wondered what happened to Lola. I wonder what lie Miley had come up with. Note to self: Ask her about it.

Miley then suddenly stood up ending my trance in thought.

"Going?" I said sadly.

"Gotta go, Jake has just texted me."

"Oh."

Miley then tripped on her seat leg, her contents of her purse went everywhere.

"Let me help!" Oliver and I said together.

We both bent down to help scramble up everything.

"I think that's it." Oliver said.

"Thanks guys." Miley said.

"Wait, what's that?" I asked picking something up and reading it.

I suddenly knew what they were talking about.

"Guys, is this what you were arguing about?" I asked holding it up.

They looked at each other and then at me and I knew what they were thinking.

"Oh shoot she heard us."

"Guys," I started again. "So were you?"

They didn't answer.

**A/N: Is it just me or did Lillys' dream seem like poetry? If it does I aplogise. We are studing poetry in English. YAY Longest chapter word wise and length wise I have written! WOOT!!!!**


	26. Any Excuse To Go To School

**Disclimer: **Nope! This teenager doesn't own Hannah Montana! Go ask the next one!

**Chapter 26: Any Excuse To Go To School**

**Lillys' POV**

I waited patiently for their answer but it never came. I folded my arms.

"I'm waiting!" I said.

No one spoke.

"GUYS!" I said making them jump a little. "Why didn't you tell me that Seaview high is having a reunion?"

"Because…." Miley started.

"Because you thought it would bring back to many painful memories." I said straightforwardly.

She looked at me shocked.

"Sleeping people have ears!" I said pointing to mine.

They then realised I had listen to their 'private' conversation.

"Well," Said Miley in a high pitch voice. "I stand by what I said."

"And I stand by what Oliver said!" I said advancing on her.

She cowered under me.

"Please Lilly…"

I then realised I was being a little too menacing.

"Sorry. Force of habit!" I said taking a step back.

"So we are all agreed?" Oliver said.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Miley said.

"Miley please!" I said.

"Wait! Is Lilly Truscott actually saying that she _wants _to go to school after 11 years trying to get away from it?"

"That was before I was taken, tortured and almost killed."

"True!" Miley said.

"NOW are we all agreed?" Oliver said,

"Are you sure Lilly?" Miley asked looking serious.

"YES!"

"Alright then, I guess we are all agreed." Oliver said clapping his hands together.

"But we are forgetting that we are in a hospital!" Miley said.

"Any excuse for Lilly not to go!" Oliver said shaking his head.

***

The next night I was getting ready back at my old house. I hadn't seen it in a few days. Somehow Oliver managed to convince the doctors that I could go to the reunion. I guess it would have been easier if Miley hadn't been there contradicting everything Oliver was saying but somehow he did it.

Tonight I was wearing a white hoddie with jeans (I was told to keep warm and so underneath my hoddie was a long sleeved t-shirt). I was really nervous. I was going to see my old teachers and friends again. I hadn't seen them in over 10 years. The worse part? They probably still thought I was dead!

Oliver picked me up about half past 6 for a 7pm start. He greeted me with a smile, a hello and a kiss.

"Bye Mum!" I yelled and received a "Bye dear! Take care and look after yourself and don't forget to call" from my mother.

"She's going to make me call every 5 minutes!" I muttered to Oliver as he closed the front door.

"She's only making sure we don't have a repeat of what happened last time."

"I hate it when you're right!" I said getting into his car. He just chuckled.

10 minutes later I saw the familiar building of Seaview High. I couldn't believe it still looked the same.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to come?" I asked.

"Yeah! The invitation said plus one." Oliver said showing me.

"Awesome!"

We drove into the car park (which I noticed was new) and got out breathing the familiar fresh air.

"Nervous?"

"And excited." I said.

I walked up to the main doors but Oliver motioned for me to come over to a different direction and we headed to the Sports Centre where I could hear Should Have Said No by Taylor Swift.

We were greeted at the door by a friendly woman I recognised as my old Maths teacher Miss Bitterman or now she was Mrs Lills.

"Have a great time!" She said waving us in.

"I can't believe that was Miss Bitterman!" I said in excitement as we entred the lit Sports Centre.

"Me either! Man it must be weird for you though!"

"Why?"

"We had a 'Finished University' party here with all the teachers."

"Oh!"

When we got in, I finally had time to look around. The SPC (Sports Centre) looked very different than it used to. It was bigger and there was offices added to it. Instead of all the gym equipment, it had snack tables lining up against the edge and tables all across the floor except for a space where people were dancing. There were lights everywhere. I wondered around it, taking it all in. I guess everything now amazes me since I was away from it for so long.

After about 10 minutes of looking around, I noticed Miley talking with Jake by the snacks. I walked over to her.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" Jake said. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Yeah, my boyfriend can be very persuasive at times!"

We all laughed.

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before I wondered where Oliver had gotten to. I spotted him and ran over to him.

"Can you see anyone you know?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Can't recognise anyone!" I said. "You?"

"I met a few people but you won't know. I met them in my last year here."

"What about people like Todd, Sarah even Amber?" I asked.

Oliver shook his head.

"Nope can't see them! But I have been looking!"

"May I have your attention?!" Said someone on stage I recognised as Prinicpal Weebie. "Can everyone take their seats."

We all took our seats and listen to a speech made by Principal Weebie. I couldn't believe he was still a principal here.

"Now before I finish I would like everyone to remember the student that was lost 11 years ago."

Oliver and Miley looked at me.

I looked back at them.

What's going on? Miley mouthed at me.

I don't know! I mouthed back at her.

Principal Webbie kept talking.

"This person was a student here from the very beginning but 10 years ago something happened and she disappeared."

_I'm right here! _I wanted to scream at him.

"Lilly Truscott was lost 11 years ago and found dead 8 years later. Would you all raise your glasses in her memory!" He continued.

"BUT SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" Said someone pointing. I immediately recognised the voice.

I froze.

_NO! NO! NO! _I thought quickly. _This is exactly what Miley was talking about!_

Everyone then looked at me as though they couldn't believe their eyes.

**A/N: Ooooo! Finally recognised! Remember that Review button is your friend! I dare you to click it and review me!!!**


	27. Finally Recognised

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 27: Finally Recognised**

**Lillys' POV**

Everyone was staring at me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Lilly?!" People started to say.

"Uh, hi!" I muttered.

I didn't really know what to say.

People started to whisper and give me funny looks.

Amber Addison, the girl who first recognised me, stood up.

"Well, well, well. Looks like she has finally decided to stop the act she was putting on!"

I felt my insides burn with rage. _ACT?! _

"Shut up Amber!" Miley snapped at her.

"Yeah defend her!" Amber said.

That was the last straw. I stood up.

"Didn't you hear her?" I said, not caring that people were staring at me. "She told you to shut up!"

Amber took a step towards me.

"Admit it Truscott! Those scars, those bruises are all fake!"

As she said that, I touched each one and every time I received a flashback that made me shiver.

"I think we would all like to know where Miss Truscott has been!"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"SHUT UP AMBER!" I shouted.

"See she doesn't want the truth out!"

"I DON'T WANT LIES OUT!" I screamed.

Miley and Oliver looked at me but I didn't care.

"I'll tell you the truth that Lilly doesn't want us to hear!" Amber cleared her throat. "Miss Truscott was lonely in her life. Her life was a wreak and the boy of her dream didn't notice her! So she decided to get a little bit of attention and went missing for a few years!" Amber finished.

Everyone was shocked, including me.

"You don't honestly expect them to believe those lies do you?" Oliver said.

"Yes I do!" Amber said taking a step towards me. "That's the truth isn't it?"

I shook my head.

"SAY IT!" and with that she spat on me.

I don't know what did it but suddenly I was on the floor pinning Amber down with a knife to her throat.

"Lilly!" I heard Miley and Oliver scream but I didn't care.

"Never," I said breathing heavily on Ambers' face. "Call me a liar or an attention seeker!"

Amber was weeping something but I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt hands on me dragging me off her, the knife in my hand dropped to the floor.

"Come on!" Miley and Oliver were dragging me off Amber.

"Sorry." I said. "Lost control of myself."

Suddenly everyone was scared as I tucked the knife back in its safe spot.

"You okay?" Ashley said to Amber.

"I'm gonna get you Truscott!" Amber said standing up.

"Ooo! I'm shaking in my boots!" I said pretending to be scared.

I think that's when Ashley realised I wasn't joking and that she was wrong about everything.

"So you didn't run away?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"I was kidnapped." I said bluntly.

Suddenly everyone was asking questions but Miley and Oliver hushed them all saying I didn't need to relive it. This was true. I couldn't stand the memories. Telling Miley and Oliver were enough and seeing it again in my dreams was torture.

After a while Principal Weebie stood up again.

"Excuse my last toast; instead let us raise our glasses to the safe return of Miss Truscott!"

Everyone drank to me. Perhaps this was the start of my good luck.

After the night was over, I heard a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's me Sarah!"

"Oh my god!" I said hugging her.

Suddenly everyone I knew from Todd to Matt to Sarah was coming from all directions saying hello and asking me questions. Oliver soon had to drag me away from it all. Miley soon joined us and we walked down the familiar hallways. We stopped at our lockers and I stood there taking in the sight. Then I realised my old lock was still on my locker. There was a plaque on it.

_In The Memory Of Lilly Truscott_

"That was put there when we found your body!" Oliver said quietly.

"I guess there is no need for it now!" I said taking if off.

That's when I opened my locker. All my stuff was still there. My books, my PE gear, everything. Oliver and I gathered it all up to take home.

"Well shall we go?"

"I think we should see one last thing!" Miley said running off.

Oliver and I looked at each other before following her. Soon we came to our old classrooms. We had a look in Mr Corellis'. Man it brought back so many memories! I could see us all there trying to do some kind of random activity that Mr Corelli wanted us to do. I laughed at the thought. Then at last we came to Ms Kunkles'. Just looking at the room, I could see us all doing the Bone Dance. That was fun.

"Do you think it's still there?" I asked suddenly struck by an idea.

Miley was shocked that I remembered.

We looked under the desk I use to sit at and sure enough it was still there.

_Miley + Lilly + Oliver = BFFs_

"I remember the day we carved it!" I said touching it.

"Yeah, so glad we didn't get noticed!" Oliver said.

"Or found out!" Miley added.

"Oh but you did Miss Stewart!" Said a voice.

We looked around and saw Ms Kunkle standing there.

"Ms Kunkle!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Hello Oken, Stewart and who's your friend?" She asked.

She obviously wasn't at the dinner.

"The same friend we had 11 years ago." Oliver simply stated.

Ms Kunkle looked lost and then she put two and two together and made four.

"Lilly Truscott?!" Ms Kunkle said as though she couldn't believe her ears and eyes.

I nodded.

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither could we!" Miley said.

That's when Ms Kunkle took out a small carving knife and carved out the wood with our names on it.

"Keep it." She said handing it to me. "As a reminder."

And with that she left.

"That was weird." Miley said.

"Couldn't agree more!" Oliver said. "Well, coming Lilly?"

But I was too busy looking at the piece of wood in my hands and smiling as the memories came back to me. This was definitely a start to my good luck.

**A/N: I've been wanting to do this chapter for a long time now. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Remember: Don't hate! Appricate! lol**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	28. Suspicious Minds

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say?

**Chapter 28: Suspicious Minds **

**Lillys' POV**

Oliver drove me home that night. I felt so energetic. I felt like I was walking on thin air. I looked back at the wooden carving Ms Kunkle gave me. Who would have thought Ms Kunkle would do something nice?

"Well we're here!" Oliver said, his voice breaking into my thoughts.

I was surprised to see us standing outside my house. I don't even remember getting out of the car. Oliver started fiddling with his keys.

"Well goodnight then." I said going for the door handle.

"Wait Lilly!" Oliver said and I turned round to face him. "I just want to say is that you are an amazing girl and I have never felt like this before. I just hope that everything will work out between us."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

"Me too." And with that I walked inside.

***

**Olivers' POV**

I saw her walk inside and already I miss her. She was the love of my life and I wanted so much more but I don't know if she wants the same things. I don't even know where we are heading but I hope it's going somewhere. I know Lilly likes me, I know really likes me but does she love me as much as I love her? Sure it was all fun now but will in end in a few months? Will we still be dating in a year from now? Does she really love me? But then I remembered something. It was a page from her diary. I remembered it by heart.

_I always love him and I can't believe the opportunity got snatched from us when we could have been so much more._

I knew what I had to do. I walked back to my car and drove off.

**Lillys' POV**

I fell on my bed. I had just had an unbelievable day with Oliver. I was glad that everyone knew. It was kinda a relief.

***

The next day I called Oliver and he said he was out and busy. That was weird. He was always happy to hear from me. He was probably just in a meeting or something.

"_You've got the best of both worlds."_

Hey its, Miley! I just released I haven't changed her ringtone yet. I laughed.

"Hello Miley!" I said.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?!"

"The sky, the ceiling, air, tree etc." **A/N: I always do that with my friends lol**

"Stop doing that. It's really annoying!"

"That's why I do it."

I could just sense Miley rolling her eyes.

"So wanna go to the mall?"

"Okay!" I hanged up and almost ran there.

***

We were coming out of General Issue, laden with bags. **A/N: One of my fav shops!! =)**

When I saw him.

Oliver.

He was just standing there looking nervous and jumpy.

"Hey what's Oliver doing here? He said he was busy." I asked looking at him.

"I dunno. Wanna ask him?" Miley asked.

"No wait!" I just released something.

Oliver was all twitchy when he was nervous or guilty about something. Suddenly he got a smile on his face. I thought he saw us but then a girl came up to him and gave him a hug. He then kissed her forehead and they went into a café.

I thought someone had just punched me in the stomach. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as I took the scene in.

"Lilly?" Miley said softy.

"I gotta go!" I said and I turned and run

"LILLY! WAIT!" Miley shouted after me.

**A/N: Sorry this chappie may be a little short! Next one should be out soon =)**


	29. This Is Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 29: This Is Just The Beginning**

**Mileys' POV  
**"LILLY!" I shouted again.

Suddenly I released Oliver was standing right next to me.

"Miley?" He said. "What's going on?"

I turned to look at him. Throwing him a dirty look.

"Oh wouldn't _you _like to know you two face heartbreaker backstabber!"

He looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I was about to answer when that girl he was with came over.

"Hey Oliver I've made my decision. I think you should go with your first choice!"

Not I was the one who was confused.

"Oliver, now I'm the one who is lost!"  
"Hey you must be Miley! I've heard so much about you!" the girl said.

"Okay, Oliver, who is this?"

"Oh this is Jamie." He said.

"And she is?" I continued.

"My cousin."

"YOUR WHAT?!" I shouted.

"My cousin, she's helping me today."

NOW it made all sense. He was meeting up with is _cousin_. Oh my god! And Lilly thought he was cheating on her.

"So what are you doing?!" I asked.

He looked tense.

"I can't tell you…..yet!"

I rolled my eyes.

"So where's Lilly?" He asked looking around.

"Gone because she thought you were cheating on her with Jamie." I said giving him a look.

"Oh shoot!" He said.

"GO!" We yelled at him.

He sprinted off at top speed.

Meanwhile with Lilly……

**Lillys' POV**

I had run straight out of the mall and down to the beach. It was getting dark. I hadn't realised how late it was. I ran past Rico's and down to the beach. I was surprise to see the rock where I used to sit moping over Oliver was still there. I sat down on the rock, looking at the waves crash against the sand.

"Stupid Oliver. Just when I thought my life was actually was starting to turn around. Just when I thought he loved me too. Can't believe he would cheat on me after everything I've gone through! Oh god."

I threw a rock at the waves and I watch it skim.

"Stupid Oliver." I said again.

That's when I broke down. I finally let the tears I had been holding back fall. I collapsed on the sand crying.

"Aw! Broken heart I see?" Said a voice.

I didn't even need to look around to know who that voice belongs to. I froze, parallelised with terror.

I felt him pull me up.

"No! No! NO! Not you! Anyone but you!" I said trying to pull away but he had a tight grip. He started to drag me away.

"Face it Truscott. This Oliver doesn't love you. He wants to make you unhappy. Pull you in and then break your heart." He said.

"No! He doesn't! He loves me!"

"He obviously loves this other girl! Not you! I mean who could love you? You're ugly and an idiot. You might as well give up!"

I couldn't help thinking that he might be right but I didn't want to say it.

"What are you going to do?"

He chuckled.

"I'm going to show you what happens to those who can't keep their mouth shut!" He answered.

"What?!"

He laughed.

"Oh Truscott, this is just the beginning!"

"Of what?!"

"You'll see!"

I looked up just in time to see something hit my head.

I went out like a light.

**A/N: I hope this chapter does clear some stuff up. The next Chapter might be short, so I'm just giving you the heads up!**


	30. Romeo, Save Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Monatana no matter what I say

**Chapter 30: Romeo, Save Me**

**Olivers' POV**

I had been driving around for what seemed hours and no sign of her.

"Stupid Oliver! I said while banging my head against the steering wheel. "Why, WHY the MALL where Lilly ALWAYS goes?! I am such an idiot! GAH!"

"_You think I'm super, super, super, girl."_

I fumbled trying to grab my phone. I quickly found it and picked up.

"What do you want Miley?"

"Found her?"

"No!"

"Well what have you been DOING?!"

"I've basically driven all Malibu and haven't found her!"

"Well try calling her!"

"I never thought of that!"

"That shows how much of a doughnut you really are!"

"Okay, okay! Hold on! I'll call her!"

I quickly punched in her numbers and waited.

_Ring, ring,_

_Ring, ring,_

_Ring, ring,_

_Ring, ring,_

_Ring, ring,_

_Ring, ring,_

I grew more worried with each ring.

"_Hello you've reached the ONE, the ONLY, Lilly TRUSCOTT! *laughs* I obviously can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the, wait for it *beeeeeeeeeeep*_

"Hey Lilly, it's me. We gotta talk like NOW. So when you get this please, please, PLEASE ring me!"

I hanged up that and got back to Miley.

"Not there."

"She might not be talking to you. I'll try!"

There was a silence as I waited for Miley to call her.

"No, nothing!" She said at last.

"Oh shoot! Flashback here!" She added.

_-Flashback- (In Mileys' POV)_

"_I'm gonna call her, make sure it's just a misunderstanding!" Oliver finally said._

"_Okay." I muttered weakly._

_He picked up his phone and called and called and called. _

_No, no, no! She can't be!_

"_Maybe her phone's dead?" I asked knowing the answer._

"_No, she charged it last night."_

"_Perhaps she got lost and lost her phone?" I suggested_

"_I doubt it. Even Lilly's not that stupid." Oliver said and to be honest he was right._

_-End- _

"Oh god no!" Said Miley!

Obviously she had the same flashback I did.

"Wait let's not jump to conclusions." I said.

"WE DID LAST TIME! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" Miley shouted. "WE THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD FOR 10 YEARS! 10 YEARS!"

"Miley, it's not gonna be like that this time. She probably doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Yeah, you're right." Miley said, calming down.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Can't believe I didn't think of it earlier." I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I gotta go!" I said.

"Wait, no!"

But I had already hanged up.

I swerved out of the traffic I was in and headed back to where we always used to be.

"Can't believe I didn't think of it earlier." I muttered again.

I knew where Lilly was. It was where she went where she was upset about anything. Her parents divorce, when Lucas and Matt broke her heart and when her grandparents died.

I parked my car and ran, ran past Rico's, up, and to the rock where Lilly always sat, looking at the tides. But she wasn't there.

"That's odd." I mumbled.

Then I noticed something.

Her phone.

I picked it up and noticed that it had 2 missed calls.

"Oh shoot! THAT'S why she didn't answer." I said looking around.

I pocked it. Perhaps Lilly had gone and forgotten her phone.

I was about to leave when I noticed a second thing.

It was a guy dragging someone.

"That's odd." I said again.

I ran up to the binoculars they had for little kids and looked through it. My heart plummeted when I noticed what was going on.

I sprinted as fast as I could go, trying to reach them.

Then I stopped in horror as I saw the guy throw Lilly off a pier.

"I'm coming Lilly!" I said as I threw my shoes, socks, jacket and shirt off.

The guy had somehow disappeared as I ran to the pier and dived.

The water was really murky as I swam around, looking for her. I came up for air and went down again, swimming faster.

Then I saw her, drifting, looking so peaceful.

I swam towards her and grabbed her t-shirt and started pulling her towards the surface. I struggled for air as I hopeless kicked against the tide. I could see the surface and……

My head broke the surface. It felt so good breathing in fresh air. I swam back to shore dragging Lilly.

A small crowd had noticed what was going on.

I carried Lilly back to shore and placed her back onto the beach.

I knew what I had to do. I started CPR on her. Thank god I had done a course on it.

"Breath goddamit!" I muttered while pounding her chest with my hands.

"1, 2, 3." I kept repeating and on each 3, I gave her the Kiss of Life. I was trying so hard to get oxygen into her lungs.

"Somebody call 111!" I shouted.

"I'm on it!" Said a voice.

"Just breath Lilly!" I said, still performing CPR.

"Please." I begged while tears started to appear in my eyes.

**A/N: So what's gonna happen? Stay tuned for MORE! And remember to REVIEW!!!!**

**Oh btw: The flashabck is from Chapter 3 lol**


	31. It’s All Blank

**Disclaimer: **Hahaha! Like I own Hannah Montana! Seriously where do people come up with these ridiclous ideas?

**Chapter 31: It's All Blank**

_6 weeks later_

**Lillys' POV**

I woke up to find myself in a white linen bed with sunlight pouring on it.

_What am I doing here? Where am I? _I thought to myself. _But more importantly who am I?_

I looked around to see the room filled with cards, presents, gifts and balloons. I causally picked it and read it.

_Dear Lilly_

_Get Well Soon_

_PLEASE!_

_Your Doughnut_

_Oliver_

So my name's Lilly. Okay that takes care of that question. I took another look at the card. Oliver. OLIVER. Why does that name ring a bell?

Suddenly the door opened and a tall brunette girl walked in and screamed.

"Lilly! Oh my god you're awake!" She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Yeah I am." I said.

Okay she conformed my name but who is this hugging me? But somehow she seemed familiar too.

"Oh my god! You're mum will flip when I tell her! So how are you?" She asking looking straight at me.

"I think I'm okay, thanks for asking." I searched my brain for her name but it came up with nothing.

She just smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you exactly?"

She suddenly became alarmed.

"It's me Miley! Your best friend?!"

None of it was ringing a bell. I was as confused as ever. I shook my head.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed

Suddenly the door burst in a two men came in.

"What's going on?!" Said the blonde.

But Miley just collapsed in his arms.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Lilly! YOU'RE AWAKE!" The brunette boy said.

Okay who were all these people?

The boy came up and hugged me.

"What's the matter Lilly? It's me!"

I was even more confused.

"I'm sorry?" I said wondering what on earth was going on.

The door open again before the brunette could speak.

"Lilly! DARLING!" A tall blonde woman said coming up to me and yes you guessed it, she hugged me too!

"What's going on?" I asked looking at everyone.

Suddenly the newly arrived looked at me.

"I could as the same question myself." The blonde boy said.

"Lilly? Are you alright?" The tall blonde woman asked.

I was about to answer before the girl called Miley let out a wail.

"Miley are you okay?" The blonde hair boy asked wrapping his arms around her.

She just shook her head.

Now I wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Miley?" The blonde hair boy said again but Miley just shook her head.

The door opened for a fourth time and a dark hair boy came in.

"Lilly! Oh my god! FINALLY!" He also came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I said while pulling away from the hug. "But who are you?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Lilly, don't ya recognise me? It's me!" The dark hair boy said.

But I didn't get a chance to answer.

"Of course she doesn't!" Miley said speaking for the first time in ages.

Everyones' gaze shifted from me to her.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Miley burst into fresh tears.

"Sh-she d-doesn't-t re-ec-cognise an-anyon-e-e." She said through her tears.

Everyone looked shocked,

"WHY?!" The dark haired boy demanded.

Miley look straight at him as she tried to get a grip on herself.

"Sh-she h-has am-amnesia."

**A/N: Oooooo! Interesting Twist huh? Remember to review your thoughts or anything!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!! =)**

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!! =)**


	32. How Much Bad News Can A Girl Take?

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own Hannah Montana. Any ideas so I can find out how I can?

**Chapter 32: How Much Bad News Can A Girl Take?**

**Lillys' POV**

Everyone was looking at me funny.

"What's going on?" I asked looking puzzled.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor." The blonde hair boy said as he left.

I still didn't have a clue what was going on. Okay, let's recap. The brown hair girl said I had amnesia. Now amnesia that is when someone can't remember. I think…… GOD! I wish I could remember.

**Mileys' POV**

This week was getting worse and worse. First Lilly ran off thinking Oliver was cheating on her (he wasn't THANK GOD!), then if that wasn't enough I received a phone call telling me that my best friend might die. Sheesh! THAT'S getting old. That moment was so horrible! And to think I was just waiting to see if Oliver had made up with Lilly. I never expected this. I shuddered remembered what had happened.

_-Flashback-_

_I was waiting patiently at the mall with Jamie wondering what Oliver had gotten up to. _

"_So what were you guys doing?" I asked taking a sip of my milkshake._

_Jamie looked amazed._

"_He didn't tell you? NOW that's a surprise." She said._

"_Tell me what?"_

"_That he wants to-" She stopped herself there. "Sorry almost forgot! It's a surprise." _

"_I really don't like surpasses anymore." I said._

"_I know. I heard all about Lilly." She said looking concerned. "That would have been so tough, losing your BBF and then finding out she's alive, then she gets hurt, shot, shot again and now run off! How much bad luck can a girl get?!"_

"_I know, huh?"_

_We sat in silence finishing off our milkshakes before I broke the silence again._

"_Do you know where Oliver has gotten to?"_

_She shook her head._

"_It's Oliver, he'll sort it out!"_

"_I hope so!"_

_Another silenced endured. Only this time it was a lot longer. Suddenly my phone went off._

"_I need a kick drum, a guitar now and a base line!"_

"_Oliver!" I said fumbling to get my phone. _

"_Hey Oliver what's up? Did you find her?" I held my breath._

_There was a pause._

"_Miley," He said after a bit. _

_It sounded like he was crying._

"_Oliver what's wrong?" I was swiftly alarmed. _

"_It's Lilly!" He whispered._

"_What HAPPENED?" I yelled into my phone._

"_She, she, she," Oliver stuttered. _

_He clearly couldn't get it out._

"_WELL?!' I demanded._

"_She's in the hospital." He croaked._

"_NOT AGAIN!" I screamed. _

"_I know." He whispered._

"_I'll be right there!" I said hanging up._

"_Lilly's in hospital right?" Jamie said._

_I looked at her._

"_How on EARTH do you know THAT?"_

_She shrugged_

"_Two reasons. 1: You were screaming into the phone and it could only mean bad news and 2: You said 'Not again" so I guessed it must have something to do with it. So I put two and two together."_

"_You're smart." I said gathering up all my things._

"_I know!" She said gathering her things as well. _

_We reached the hospital. We waited forever to see Lilly. We soon saw her asleep in a bed. She looked so peaceful._

_Later I came back to see her wide awake. I was really ecstatic. Another scare was avoided. I could tell something was wrong as soon as she looked at me with a puzzled expression. I soon figured out she had amnesia. Boy, THAT was a shock. _

_-End-_

We waited impatiently for Jake to return with the doctor. Lilly kept looking at people, studying them. Probably trying to remember them. I only wish she could. Soon the door open and Jake came in with the doctor.

"Right here doc!" Jake said.

The doctor went over to Lilly and shined a light in her eyes and then did some other tests.

"We'll probably have to run a few tests. Maybe even a MRI." The doctor said after he examined Lilly.

"Okay, I'll give my consent if you need it!" Mrs Truscott said.

"That's good." The doctor said getting a form out. "Please sign."

Mrs Truscott signed it and gave it back.

"Okay here we go!" The doctor said wheeling Lilly out of the room with the help of a few nurses.

And so we waited.

**Lillys POV**

This was getting really strange. First this doctor ran a few tests on me and now he's lying me down on something and then putting me in a small enclosed space **A/N: The MRI thing**

I wonder what will happen next.

**Mileys' POV**

We must have waited forever until the doctor came back in with Lilly. He placed the scans of Lillys' brain under a light and started saying some technical medical stuff that I didn't understand. But then it came question time.

"So how long will it last?" I asked at last.

The doctor shifted his feet.

"It could last a couple of days."

We all looked relieved.

"But-" The doctor started.

Uh-Oh! That can never mean good news.

"In this case, it looks permanent."

I looked at Oliver and then everyone else.

Like me, they all had there mouths dropped open.

I looked back at the doctor wondering how much more bad news I could take.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I hope u liked this chappie. All who reads must REVIEW! lol**


	33. The Dream

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 33: The Dream **

**Olivers' POV**

Permanent. That word was echoing all through my head. I shook my head trying to clear the word out of my head but it was no use. It kept coming back to me like some bad dream.

"Is there any ways that she _could _be healed?" Mrs Truscott asked.

"Well amnesia can be cured in two ways." The doctor said.

"And those ways are?" Miley asked.

"Shock and perhaps things that can trigger a memory." The doctor said shrugging.

"Try the shock treatment first." Mrs Truscott said.

"Righto!" The doctor said.

***

45 minutes later the doctor came back with Lilly.

"Well?" We all said.

"Negative." The doctor said.

"No!" I whispered.

"Wait! What about the other way?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, okay then!" The doctor said. "Perhaps something like a photo album or home movies might trigger a memory."

***

**Mileys' POV**

When I got home that night, I raced around like a madman looking for something that may trigger a memory. Anything. But no luck. Then just as I was about to admit defeat, I remembered something.

"Jake!" I shouted looking for him.

"What is it darling?" Jake said poking his head around the door.

"Where are those old photo albums of me, Oliver and Lilly?"

Jake stood in thought for a moment.

"Cos I remember we definitely didn't throw them out." I continued.

"Maybe they're still at your Dads." He said.

I shook my head.

"I remember unpacking them. I just can't remember where I put them."

Jake stayed still and then his face lit up.

"Don't we put that kind of stuff in the attic?" He asked.

Then it hit me. Jake was right. We _did _put them in the attic.

Without another thought, I raced up to the attic and started the search. Jake helped me in the great search for the albums.

I must have looked through hundreds…..well tens of boxes for them. But nothing.

"Dammit! Maybe they are still at Dads." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly I heard a gleeful shout.

"THEY'RE OVER HERE!" Jake shouted.

I ran over to him faster than the speed of light. And there they were. In a box labelled 'Lilly, Oliver and Miley'.

"Oh my god Jake! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I babbled as I was kissing him.

"I know!" Jake said looking happy.

"Well? What are we waiting for?!" I said.

We grabbed the boxes and head back to the hospital where Oliver was telling Lilly stories but it didn't look like Lilly was grasping any of it.

"Hey we bought photos and movies!" I said showing them the box.

Olivers' face lit up.

"Good! Perhaps they can help!" He said.

So for the rest of the night we were up, showing Lilly photos and movies but nothing was working.

**Lillys' POV**

Nothing was working. I still couldn't remember a thing. When I went to bed I had a very strange dream.

_-Dream-_

_I was in a school classroom full of people. A boy was sitting in front of me. I tapped his shoulder._

"_She can't do it without dancing, we got to distract Kunkle!" I said. _

"_Way ahead of you," The boy said showing me a packet of Ketchup. "Do you want paper cut, bit my tongue or nosebleed?"_

"_Ooo! Nosebleed is my favourite!" I said with an excited look on my face._

"_Well sit back cos you're in the splashing zone!" He said._

_I sat right back as he empty the packet onto his face._

"_OW!" He faked cried with pain as he clutched his face. _

_Ms Kunkle looked up._

"_Oh it's a nosebleed!"_

"_Ooo! It's a gusher!" I said._

"_It's a gusher, that's what it is! Look everyone!"_

"_Oh Oken honestly! Paper cuts, bitten tongues and now nosebleeds. We should put you in a helmet._

_Then Ms Kunkle got really mad at a girl for dancing because she thought she was cheating. Then she sent her to the principal office but she came back and started to do a dance._

"_Stewart I thought I-" Ms Kunkle began._

"_Just give her a chance!" I said. "Please?" I added after the look Ms Kunkle was giving me._

_Then the girl started to do this really weird dance._

_My body has many parts, and this is where it starts, Phalanges I have ten , and Metatarsals then, I got some Tarsals too , I'll put 'em in my shoe_

_And then the boy stood up._

"_She's telling the truth."_

_We all looked at him weirdly but then the girl continued._

_The fibula is next, according to my text, then comes the tibia, that ain't no fibia, And now up to my knee, yeah, yeah, yeah, that's the patella to me._

_And then I joined in. _

"_We're doing the bone dance, you study the answers, again and again til I get it right." _

_Now the boy joined in._

"_We're doing the bone dance, you dance and you learn it, and we won't mess up this test, we'll get it perfect!"_

_We finished it there. Everyone looked impressed._

"_Come on everybody move those...fe..femurs" The girl said._

"_Yeah, by the look of these tests, you losers need all the help you can get." A small boy said holding a stack of papers. _

_Now the class joined in singing and dancing. _

"_And now I take it home _

_With the Parietal bone _

_It might be crazy _

_But we learn that way _

_Temporal and frontal too _

_And now we're finally through _

_That makes 206 _

_I found a way that clicks _

_Bone Thugs in the house _

_We're doing the bone dance _

_You study the answers _

_Again and again till I get it right _

_We're doing the bone dance _

_You dance and you learn it _

_And we won't mess up this test _

_We'll get it perfect_

_WORD"_

_They all finished in a pose._

_WORD! _

"_That's it! Stewart, I'm going to get the principal." Ms Kunkle said._

"_What...?" The girl said._

"_I want you to show him that dance. It's the best study technique I've ever seen!" Ms Kunkle said with a look of happiness on her face._

_The girls' face looked happy too._

_Then MS Kunkle tried to sing but failed_

"_By the way, you got an A! Word!"_

_After that Ms Kunkle looked embarrassed and walked out._

"_We're goin' to Europe!" Me, the girl and the boy said together._

"_Give me some metacarpal love!" The girl said and we all hi-fived each other. _

"_We're doin' the bone dance, you study the answers." We were singing quietly when everyone was leaving the room._

_Soon that little kid came up to us with a look that made him look like he was studying us. _

"_What?" The girl said. _

"_That song, those moves, your voice, it all reminds me of some famous singer..." The boy said trying to search for the name. _

" _Kelly Clarkson?" The girl said. _

"_Hilary Duff?" I said. _

"_JayZ! " The boy said snapping his fingers._

_We looked up with a 'WHAT?!" look on out faces. _

"_I got it! Hannah Montana!" The little kid said. _

_There was a pause as we looked each other with nervous expressions on our faces. _

_Suddenly we all burst into laugher. _

"_Hannah Montana, you little joker! You're so..." The girl said._

"_You're right, what was I thinking? This bubble-brain could never pull off something like that!" The little kid said looking like he realised about what he had been talking about. _

" _Yeah, what were you thinking? We're talkin' about nothin' upstairs if you know what I mean." The boy said._

" _Hey, Oliver, I can see you!" I said pulling up one of the girls' pigtails and looking through her ear. _

" _Oh, I can see you too!" He said. _

"_Hey! Hi!" We said together. _

That's when I bolted upright.

I had remembered something.

**A/N: You may remember the dream from the HM ep Get Down And Study-Udy-Udy. LOVE THAT EP! My best friend actually did a remix of the Bone Dance for her Bio exam last year and so she's the reason I chose that bit for Lillys' Dream. Feel honoured Kate! LOL**

**So yeah, REVIEW!!!**


	34. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I keep wishing for the rights on a wishing star but somehow Miley had better luck =(

**Chapter 34: Memories **

**Lillys' POV**

I was puzzled. The memory was slipping away as I tried to keep a hold of it.

"Come on! Lilly! Think!" I muttered to myself.

The dream seemed so real and it was still there in my mind somewhere but it was gone. I reached over and picked up a photo album that had been dropped. I stroked the cover with my hand.

"I wish I could remember." I said putting the album back.

I pulled the covers back over me and went back to sleep.

***

I woke up the next morning after having the same dream, only this time I could remember it. Now laying here, I was wondering whether or not it was actually a memory or not. It seemed genuine but it could be my mind playing tricks. If so how did I come up with such a weird song? And dance?

"Good morning Lilly!" Said a girls' voice.

I looked up to see, what's her name, Miley!

"Hey, Miley?" I said.

She nodded.

"Feeling better?" She asked while sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah, I guess."

We began to talk but I couldn't get that song out of my head.

"We're doing the bone dance, you study the answers." I sang quietly.

Miley then looked up from telling me all about her day.

"Lilly, how do you that song?" She asked looking concerned.

"I had this weird dream that you, me and that Oliver boy were doing this weird dance to a weird song."

Miley gasped.

"Did the song go like this?"

And Miley sang it, even doing some of the moves.

"Yeah! That's it! You see, I thought I could have remembered something but then I thought not."

Miley was deep in thought.

"Were we taking a test?"

"Yeah, you couldn't do it because you needed that dance or something." I said wondering where this was headed."

"You remembered doing The Bone Dance." Miley said softly.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at her.

"I gotta go." Miley said. "I'll be right back."

And with that she got up and left.

That was weird. Perhaps the dream actually meant something. Maybe it _was _a memory. That would be sweet!

**Mileys' POV**

Lilly remembered something. _She actually remembered something! _I was walking, no running towards the others. I was dying to tell them the news. I spotted them in the receptionist area.

"Hey guys!" I yelled at them.

They turned to look at me.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Guess who remembers doing The Bone Dance!" I sang.

"No!" Oliver said.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!" I raised my arms in triumph. "She remembers _something_!"

"YES!" Oliver punched the air.

"Excuse but what is the bone dance?" Jake asked.

"We're doing the bone dance, you dance and you learn it, again and again till I get it right!" I sang dancing with him.

You study the answers, again and again till I get it right , we're doing the bone dance, you dance and you learn it , and we won't mess up this test" Oliver joined in.

"We'll get it perfect! WORD" Oliver and I sang together ending on a pose.

"Okay, more that enough information." Jake said.

We laughed.

"So what is up with this bone dance?" Jake asked.

"Well in Year 10 I couldn't remember the bones and Dad said if I don't get at least a B, he will cancel the European Tour for Hannah. So I made up this dance to help me learn. I ended up getting an A."

"Score!" Jake said hi-fiving me.

"Yeah!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Oliver said.

"Yeah! Come on! Doctor!" I said.

"But first Mrs Truscott!" Jake said.

Mrs Truscott was ecstatic about the news. She couldn't believe it when we told her. After talking to her we ran off to talk to a doctor about Lillys' progress. The doctor seemed surprised but delighted. He ended up wanting to run more tests. Seriously what was it with doctors and tests? Oh well at least they do something.

We were outside Lillys' door and she came out with the doctor. Suddenly she slipped and bang her head really hard on the wall.

"LILLY!" Oliver, Jake, Mrs Truscott, the doctor and I said in unison.

"Ow!" She said rubbing her head. "What happened?"

We all looked at each other. Could this mean more bad news or does it mean good news?

**A/N: So yeah, what do you guys think? Is it good or bad news? Please review!!!**

**Well that's me for a bit. Off to do homework =(**


	35. Back To Normal Yet?

**Disclaimer: **I wish I didn't have to write these!

**Chapter 35: Back To Normal Yet?**

**Mileys' POV**

I quickly raced to Lillys' side.

"Lilly! Are you okay?" I asked, looking concerned.

Lilly was still rubbing her head.

"Ow!" She said. "That hurt!"

The doctor examined the bump.

"It looks okay, just your usual bump on the head." He said.

"Any permanent damage?" A worried Mrs Truscott asked.

The doctor shrugged.

"Only one way to find out that doesn't involve tests." He bent down and so did I.

I knew what he was going to do.

"Where am I? Why am I at a hospital?" Lilly asked looking around.

I looking at the doctor. There was a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What do last remember?" I asked.

Lilly sat up.

"I was at the beach and then…" She trailed off when she realised what had happened. "Then, oh my god! HE was there! NO, NO, NO!" Lilly tried to stand but fell and I caught her.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"And then he was telling me that this is just the beginning." Lilly continued without answering my question.

"What's just 'the beginning'?" Oliver asked, looking at me.

"And then he knocked me out." Lilly finished.

"Who knocked you out?" Mrs Truscott asked.

She remained silent, just staring at spot, thinking.

We all looked at her wondering whether to believe her.

"What happened before the beach scene?" The doctor asked, taking notes.

"I was at the mall with Miley." Lilly started.

As soon as she said that I knew that her memory was probably back.

"And then I was walking around and saw Oliver……" Lilly trailed off.

The doctor looked at me and I nodded. The doctor grinned.

"We think your memory has come back."

"Come back? What happened?" Lilly asked, looking confused.

"You had lost your memory for a couple of weeks." I explained.

"Really?" Lilly looked surprised

"Yeah." I nodded.

Lilly rubbed her head again.

"Ow! That really hurt!" She said.

"Do you think there could be any damage?" Mrs Truscott said.

"Maybe." The doctor said.

***

1 hour later Lilly came back with a bandage around her head.

"Negative!" She sang.

"We've still going to do some basic tests to see if she has her memory back." The doctor said.

"Okay!" Mrs Truscott said.

"What's your name?" The doctor said to Lilly.

"Lillian Truscott."

"Where do you live?"

"Malibu, La, California."

"Who are your best friends?"

"Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken."

"Fathers' and Mothers' name?"

"Kenneth and Heather Truscott."

The doctor continued questions like this. Lilly seemed to answer every single one pretty good.

"She's good!" The doctor concluded.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I'll be back in an hour to check up on her." The doctor said leaving.

"I guess I will too." Mrs Truscott said, also leaving.

"I am so glad you're better!" Oliver said leaning in for a kiss.

"Woah! Back off two timer!" Lilly said pushing him off. "I remember what you did!"

"And I guess she remembers the day at the mall." I said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver said.

"You know what you mean!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly, Oliver wasn't cheating on you!" I said.

"How do you know?" She said.

"Lilly, that was his _cousin!_"

Lilly looked stunned for a minute.

"As if!"

"REALLY!" Oliver and I said.

"As if!" She said again.

"Lilly, I would never cheat on you. I love you! I never want to break up with you! You're my entire world. I would I give that up? Lilly she was my cousin! I swear it!" Oliver said.

Lilly looked in the eyes.

"You mean it? No lies?"

Oliver took her hands and entwined it with his and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, I do."

Lilly paused to think and then let out a low chuckle.

"Alright I believe you!"

Oliver smiled and kissed her.

"Nice to have you back." He said kissing her again.

**Lillys' POV**

I was so glad to find out that it was Olivers' cousin! And that he was faithful! YAY! I have my boyfriend again! This is the best day ever. Minus the fact that I found out that I had amnesia for the past few weeks and that I hit my head but other than that it rocked!

I stood up to hug Oliver.

"Please don't ever leave." I whispered into his ear.

"I promise as long as you promise that too." He whispered back, his hands stroking my hair.

"I promise."

Something then caught my eye.

Someone was at the glass of the window. Dress in a long brown jacket and a low hat. But then I recognised those eyes. **A/N: Kind of how those detectives look like only a lot more stalkerish and more suspicious. **

And I knew what was going on.

Fear started to take over my entire body.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

My stomach began to churn with fear as I began to sweat.

"Lilly?" Miley asked.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I stood there staring at the same spot.

"Lilly?" Miley and Oliver said together.

And then I fainted.

**A/N: ****Sorry to all those ppl who thought everything was alright! It will get better! Promise u!**

**Two Things**

**1 Kate u better be happy! U were complaing that I wasn't updating so here ya go!**

**2. Kittykatgurl21: U reviewed saying that why make it bad when it goes good? Answer: To create drama and I did it again! SORRY!!!**


	36. He’s Baaaaaaack!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HM. Maybe I should start something up here.......to fix that.......

**A/N: Special prize to whoever can tell me the name of the series that has a simliar episode name of the title of this chappie! **

**Chapter 37: He's Baaaaaaack!**

**Lilly's POV  
**I awoke to find myself being shaken by Oliver.

"Lilly! Lilly! Can you hear me?!" He was saying.

"Huh? What?" I said getting up while holding my head. "What happened?"

"We could ask you the same question." Miley was saying. "One minute you're find and then suddenly you out cold."

"Yeah what was with that?" Oliver added. "You were also staring at something."

That reminded me. I quickly looked back at the place he had been. Thankfully he was gone.

"Lilly?" Miley said waving her hand in front on my face. "You're doing it again."

"Oh! Sorry!" I said sitting back down.

"So what's happening Lilly? Like I said before, one minute you're good and the next you're on the ground." Miley said sitting down with me.

I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say. How do I tell them that _he _found me _again_!

"Lilly? You know you can tell us anything?" Oliver said.

"He's back." I said very softly.

"Who?" Miley said leaning in closer.

"How did he find me?" I muttered.

"Who?" Miley repeated.

I looked at them. I so wanted to tell them considering they knew everything…..well maybe not everything. I still had my secrets.

"Lilly, please!" Oliver said kneeling in front of me.

I hung my head.

"He's back." I said again.

"Who?" Miley and Oliver said.

"Alexei." I said bluntly.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other in confusion.

"Who?" They said again.

I waited until it hit them. It didn't come.

"Oh my God!" I whispered. "You read my diary didn't you?"

They still looked confused until Miley let out a gasp.

"You mean…." She started.

"Yeah." I said knowing she was on the same page as me.

"I'm still lost here!" Oliver said.

I sighed. Once a doughnut, always a doughnut as I always said.

"Remember Jeremy Oliver?" I said in a false cherry voice.

"Yeah he was that guy who ran that place you were forced to work. Why?"

"Did I ever mention he had a brother?" I said still in that false cherry voice.

"No you didn't."

Oh my God! WHEN IS HE GOING TO GET IT?

"And his name was Alex?"

I was going to spell it out for him, I could just see it. Again, once a doughnut always a doughnut!

"Yeah, I wonder what that is short for. Isn't it English? But then again you said they changed their names. You could shorten a German name to Alex can't you? Like…..I don't know actually. What's long for Alex in German names?" He said.

OH MY GOD! All together now!

"Alexei." I said.

"Alexei, why does that name sound familiar?"

Did I ever mention that Oliver is a lot like Joey from Friends? **A/N: LOVE that show! Joey is so cool! I love how he thinks there are 56 states!**

I waited until it clicked into place.

Suddenly he got all jumpy.

"But that guy you saw was called Alexei, wasn't he?"

"Yes Oliver."

"And Alexei is short for Alex!"

Finally he got it!

"Yes, dear." I said nodding my head.

"OH MY GOD!" He said jumping up.

"He's out to get you!" Oliver shouted.

"Who's out to get you?" Said a voice.

Oh no! First he appears and now people find out through ways they're not suppose to! This day is just getting better and better isn't it?

**A/N: So if you've read some of my other fanfics you know that Camp is tormmow, so I won't be able to update ANYTHING! =( =( =( So I tried not to put it as a BIG cliffie. So yeah talk to you guys next week around Friday (MY Friday)**


	37. Everyone Is About To Find Out Something

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own HM. My plan to take to get the rights starts soon.......I hope.

**Chapter 37: Everyone Is About To Find Out Something Important**

**Lillys' POV**

"Hi Mum!" I said quietly. "Hi Jake."

"What's this about someone trying to get you?" Mum said.

"Um, well, you see….." I stuttered.

"Is this Jeremy bloke back?" Jake asked.

"Not exactly." Miley said.

"Well?" Jake demanded looking at his wife.

Miley looked nervous.

"Lilly, I think you should explain." She said turning to me.

"WHY ME?" I yelled.

"Guys stop it!" Oliver shouted over the top of us.

Miley and I stopped immediately.

"Look, Jeremys' brother Alex is back and maybe after Lilly and we don't know why." Oliver explained to Jake and my Mum.

They just stood there looking shocked.

"Jake?" Miley said waving a hand in front of his face. "Honey?"

"Mum? You there?" I said.

"Give me a minute." Mum said coming out of a trance.

Jake just stood there.

"Jake?" Miley said again.

"So you mean to tell me that Lilly is once again in danger?" Jake asked.

"Looks like it." I said.

"Wow."

"Is it just me or does that sound old?" I said.

"Yeah a little." Oliver agreed.

After that there was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Everyone kept looking at each other as if they wanted someone to say something else. Problem was is that no-one knew what to say next. Everyone was nervous. I could see it in their eyes and their body language. Mum kept looking at me as though I was about to drop dead at any moment. She was clearly the most nervous. Imagine losing your daughter again. I couldn't, it would be too hard. Miley and Jake kept exchanging looks. They were thinking the same thing. "What now?" Oliver was shaking. He didn't want to lose me. I didn't want to lose me either. Imagine a world without me. It would be too dull.

Will someone break the god damn silence? I silently prayed. I sure as hell didn't want to.

"So, what now?" Miley finally said, voicing her thoughts and answering my prayers at the same time.

"I suppose the logical thing to do is go to the cops." Jake said.

"No." I said sternly.

Everyone looked at me.

"Why?" Everyone said.

I didn't want to tell them the real reason.

"Just don't." I said firmly, looking each of them in the eye.

"Okay, fine." Oliver said.

"I need to see someone." I said trying and failing to get out of the bed I was in.

"Woah." Oliver said catching me.

"I gotta go." I stood up.

"Where?" Miley asked me as I walked into the bathroom and got changed.

"I gotta go talk to someone." I said through the bathroom door.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, but how are you going to leave?" Jake asked. "Waltz right out through the front door?"

"Sounds about right." I said grabbing my coat.

"How will we explain this?" Oliver asked.

"Just say I'm out and will be back later." I said grabbing Olivers' keys.

"Oh there is no way you're leaving in _my _car without _me_." Oliver said.

"Fine, come then."

"Hello? Forget me? Me, Miley? Part of the original trio here!" Miley said coming after us.

"Fine, COME THEN!" I said.

**Olivers' POV**

We rushed out of the hospital. I didn't even know where we are going. Sometimes I don't even understand Lilly. We got to my car and drove off.

"Take a left here." Lilly commanded from the seat next to me.

I turned left. I didn't even bother to ask where we are going because she wouldn't tell me.

"We're here." Lilly said as I pull into the driveway she ordered me into.

Lilly got out as soon as I slowed down enough.

"Lilly!" I called after her but she kept running.

We ran after her to a door of an apartment.

Lilly knocked. Once. Twice. But no answer.

"This is ridiculous." She said.

"Maybe we should come back later?" Miley asked looking nervous.

"That's also ridiculous. We don't have later." Lilly said.

"Okay, I suppose just standing here waiting for no-one to answer their door is clearly the way to go." Miley said sarcastically.

Lilly obviously thought the same.

"Alright stand back!" She said after a bit.

"Why?" Miley asked.

Lilly didn't answer, instead she took a step back and rammed down the door.

"Wow!" Miley and I were amazed.

"Thanks." Lilly said. "Well come one."

**Mileys' POV**

We walked into a dark dim room.

"Hello!" Lilly shouted into the darkness. "Anyone home?"

I felt the hairs on the back on my neck stand on end and goosebumps crawl along my skin.

"Does anyone else feel strange?" I asked.

"As though we shouldn't be here?" Oliver finished.

I nodded.

"Let's spilt up." Lilly said going towards the metal staircase and disappearing from view.

"Well let's start here." Oliver said looking at me.

We started to search.

As we started to explore, I started to notice things. For one thing, there was a lot of dust everyone as though no-one has bothered to clean it. The owners' possessions were everyone. Books torn apart and thrown everyone. The coffee table in the lounge was smash as if there was a fight. I pick up one of the torn books and examined it.

"I don't think anyone has been here for a long time." I said.

"Look at this." Oliver said.

I walked over to him and gasped.

There was a blood stain on the carpet.

"It looks fresh." Oliver commented.

"What happened?" I asked but I didn't get far before I heard a creep of floorboards as though someone was sneaking across the floorboards. I turned around and screamed.

** A/N: Hey guys! Back from camp. (WOOHOO!) Actually I got back yesterday but I was so exhuasted. Congrats to all my friends to did camp. It was phiscally demanding. So yeah, I'm back writing fanfics and I had a MOST brilliant idea for this story while I was at camp and this is the start of it. So enjoy as this idea unfolds.**


	38. Run Lilly!

**Disclaimer: **Oh wish I owned Hannah Montana. I once wished upon a shooting star but you all know what happens.

**A/N: This chapter was orginally part of the previous chapter but instead I divded it into two (kinda of like cells! Sorry doing Genetics in Bio) and made it longer. Aren't you guys lucky!**

**Chapter 38: Run Lilly! **

**Lillys' POV**

I ran upstairs to a small bedroom and began to look around it. I soon found something and pocketed it. I went to look at the bathroom but instead I heard a scream coming from downstairs.

"Miley!" I whispered and ran down the staircase, careful not to make any noise.

I saw a man standing there with a pipe standing over a knocked out Miley and Oliver.

"Fine the third." The man said.

My heart started to race. I didn't know who was after me or why but I only knew one thing. Get out and get help and come back for Miley and Oliver.

I carefully snuck back to the bedroom and slowly opened the window.

"Where is SHE?" I heard the man yell.

My heart skipped a beat. Their voices were getting closer and closer.

I kept trying to open the window but then bam! It got stuck.

No, no, NO! Not now! I thought.

I heard the footsteps right outside the door.

Oh God NO!

"Last room to check sir!" Another voice said.

"Open it!"

Oh shoot! I quickly ran back over to the door and not only locked it but shoved a set of drawers in front of it.

"Locked sir!" The same man said.

"She's in there. Break it down!" The other man said.

I went back to the window.

"Come on!" I muttered throwing my full weight against it.

And slowly, very slowly the window inched up.

"Yes." I muttered as I manage to open the window as high as it would go.

I put one foot out, ready to swing my other out so I could jump.

I heard a slam and I looked around. The two men outside were trying to break the door behind me.

I had to hurry. I swung my other foot and climbed out of the window so I was standing on its still.

I looked down at the roof below. It was quite a drop. At least 3 metres. I was about to jump but couldn't. I don't know why.

The door collapsed behind me.

And without a second thought I jumped.

I landed squarely on the rooftop below. I tried to stand up but my ankle gave way.

"Not this! Not now! Anything but this!" I mumbled while trying to stand.

I started to stumble down the roof to the end.

"There she is sir!" I heard a yell from above me.

"Get her!" Another voice said,

Uh-oh! Not good.

I quicken my pace but I knew they would soon be behind me. I had to hide and let them over-take me and then I could double back.

I reached the end of the roof and carefully climbed down. As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I heard the slam of feet against roof.

Hurry Lilly.

I looked around for any good hiding spots but I couldn't see any. Oh shoot. Why must ALL the bad things happen to me? Why? WHY?

Okay Lilly stop being dramatic and find a goddamn hiding spot.

Then I remembered something: I had noticed a side street that must lead back to the main road. I could go along it and alert the authorities. Wait, that could make it worse. But for the sake of my two best friends (one of which is the love of my life) I could definitely make an exception.

I started to half-run, half-limp towards the side street. Just then I heard a shout.

"SHE'S OVER THERE!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Not caring about my stupid busted ankle, I ran for it. Not even caring to look back. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Adeline was pumping through my veins, filling me with energy. I could hear their footsteps hot on my trail. Faster. Faster!

"She's going in that little street!" Another voice said, only this time it sounded closer than the first.

Run, RUN! I kept telling myself as I headed down the small alleyway that is the side street. Suddenly I saw something that made my heard plummet.

The alley ended with a 20 metre high thick concrete wall as least 5 metres in width. Great. This is just great. I quickly looked for another route over the wall. I noticed that the concrete walls around me were badly carved and placed. I could use them like a rock climbing wall except for the fact there are nothing to support me if I were to fall. Oh well. Life's full of risks.

I placed one foot on the first ledge but it slipped and I realised that they were slippery. There was no way they would support my full weight but I gotta try.

I placed my foot on the ledge and as I hoisted myself up and grabbed hold of the second one I slipped again and then it dawned on me. There was no way I could rock-climb my way out of this mess. This was not good. Soon they goons will be here and-

"There she is!"

And kill me. God kill me now!

I turned around to meet my opponents. Three surely muscular guys dress in nothing but a pair of long black pants, ninja shoes and a black singlet top, were just a few metres away from me. They both had buzz cuts, a tattoo on their right shoulder (probably some kind of cult) and there faces glared at me.

I back away a few paces. This was not good. There were three of them and only one of me. Great, outnumbered and outmatched.

"Give it up TR-6301. You're coming back with us."

I clenched my fists. They were Jägers from the camp. The 'cult' they belonged to was the Zu Jäger sein. **A/N:**.**Jäger means Huntsmen or Hunter in German. And Zu Jäger sein means To Be Hunter**

"What do you want Vladimir, Pëter and Drake?" I asked.

I knew who they were now. I couldn't believe I didn't know who they were in the first place.

"You need to come with us. Come quietly and we won't have the need to kill your little friends but run off and we WILL kill them. Get it?" Drake said.

"In your sad little dreams my friends."

They laughed.

"It is three against one, what could you possibly do?"

"Numbers do not win in a fight."

But they certainly help, I was thinking.

They laughed again and started to advance.

"What should we do first? Break your legs or neck?"

I back slowly away but my back hit the wall.

Drake laughed.

This is not good.

Pëter couldn't wait. He wanted to kill me, I coud see it in his eyes. He lunged forward but I knew what he was going to do. I ducked out of the way just in time and his head hit stone. BAM! Lights out for little Pëter. Vladimir was the next one. I ducked and I spun around and kicked him squarely in the back which mad him collapse in pain.

But as suddenly as he got knocked down he got back up and attempted to punch me. I ducked but his blow instead of hitting me in the face, got my shoulder and I collapsed in pain. I looked back up and charged at him, punched him in the stomach, karate chopped him in the neck and with all my might threw him against the wall and sleepy time for Vladimir it seems.

Drake looked at me in total surprise.

"Very nice." He said clapping his hands.

I straighten up.

"Well I was trained by Jeremy and Alex themselves."

He stop clapping and looked at me in horror.

"So that's why they want you. You betrayed them."

This time I laughed.

"Got it in one haven't you Drake? But they were going to kill me so I guess we're even."

"Guess they got sick of you in the end. Little Miss Truscott isn't as perfect as everyone thought she was."

"Yeah, don't know why people thought that but at least my rep was good."

And then out of nowhere Drake charged at me and my head hit the back of the wall. Lights appeared in front of my eyes and I tried to blink them away just in time to see Drake throw a punch at me which I dodged and his hand hit the concrete slab behind me. Now it's my turn. I turned around and attempted to punch him.

I say 'Attempted' because Drake caught my fist. I tried to keep going but he was too strong.

"Face it Truscott, you've always tried to beat me but never could."

"I will!"

He laughed and twisted my arm. I tried not scream. I screwed up my face in pain as he kept twisting it while he was still laughing. That's when I realise something. He was completely venerable.

I gathered up my strength and kneed him in the stomach. At once he let go of my arm. I took advantage of this opportunity to kick him again. He staggered backwards.

"Very good Truscott. I see you've learned some new tricks."

I tried to straighten up but he charged once again but I dodged and did this really cool ninja trick. See what I did was I ran up the wall a little bit and did a backwards flip and landed behind him.

I heard a stir from behind me and I noticed the others were coming around. Not good.

Drake had this smile playing about his mouth. I turned my attention back at him and lunged at him. Our fists had each others' arms in a death grip. Then I felt something against the back of my head. I knew what it was. The cool metal was surprisely pleasant against my hot head.

"Let go."

I let go.

"Stand back."

Instead of just standing back I swung around and kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun flew high in the air and if in slow motion we all watched it start to fall back to earth. Then all hell broke loose and we ran after it but unfortunately for me Vladimir was waiting to catch it and unluckily he did and on impulse he shot me.

Lucky for me the bullet only grazed my shoulder but it stung like crazy.

"Give it up Truscott! You're finished!" Vladimir shouted at me.

I knew what I had to do.

Sheesh, where were all these ideas coming from? I am on FIRE!

"Okay, I give!" I said.

They all looked at each other.

"I'm finished. I'll do what you want." I said raising my hand in defeat.

"See? I knew you would finally come to your senses." Drake said.

Vladimir approached me.

And in a flash, I whipped out. I got him directly in the face. The gun slipped from my hand and into mine. And as if I was autopilot, I shot him. Not once but twice. Both in the chest. Vladimir seemed to float for a bit before collapsing to the ground.

Pëter let out a howl and ran towards me but I whipped around and shot him in the head and he collapsed as well.

Drake looked at the scene in pure horror. The scene had gone from what seemed like victory to defeat. Then it seemed as Drake had come to a decision. He simply ran for it and I chased after him.

"STOP!" I yelled but he kept on running.

I decided to do the only thing I could do. I fired the gun and it got him right in his spine. Drake collapsed instantly.

I dropped the gun and held my injured arm. I needed help but more importantly I needed to find Miley and Oliver.

I limped for what seemed like ages. It was getting dark and I had no where left to go. I felt like I was going in circles but I kept on walking. My feet were carrying me somewhere but I don't know where. All I knew is that I had to fine Miley and Oliver whatever it takes. I didn't know where to start looking but I had to go back to the place where it all began. I limped to the door and opened it. They weren't there. No surprises there. I limped around the house but nothing. It was getting late and I had to find help. I wandered down street after street. But no luck. I had to find someone. Anyone. But it looked like no one was around.

I soon found this alleyway that may take me to where I needed to go. But as I walked down it. I felt it get colder and colder, darker and darker.

Soon it came to a dead end.

No! I thought.

I then couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too great.

I passed out right there and then.

**A/N: A nice long chapter for you guys with an awesome cliffie =) Hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoy writing chapters like this and this has to be one of my fav chapters =) So yeah. I'm off to bed. Oh and one more thing: REVIEW!**

**Yay longest chappie (wordwise and length) =) WOOT! LOL**


	39. Déjà Vu Much?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Hannah Montana. Sad isn't it?

**Chapter 39: ****Déjà Vu Much? **

_Earlier_

**Jakes' POV**

I was pacing up and down the hospital lobby wondering what would happen now. Lilly seemed to think that she needed to see someone just because she saw this Alex guy. She needed to see a cop, that's what she should have done. I should have gone with them, to protect Miley and to find out what this was all about.

I checked my watch. It said 3:03. They've been gone for a total of 15 minutes. Breathe Jake, breathe. They'll be back in a couple of hours. It's all good……….I hope.

_Present_

**Lillys' POV**

I woke up to myself lying on the hard concrete down the alley-way. Rain was soaking my body and the ground around.

I groaned and began to stir. The pain in my arm was throbbing. It felt like my arm could come off at any moment. My legs ached and my head has a nasty headache and scratch along my forehead.

I slowly, with the aid of the wall, got to my feet. I had to get help. Who knows where Miley and Oliver are? They could be _anywhere_! The severe situation I was in suddenly dawned on me. They could be anywhere and I had no clue.

I had to get help. Help. Help for me and help for them. I tried to walk a few steps but my legs buckled from underneath me. My twisted ankle was not going to let me walk away. I muster up the last of my strength and started to limp, one arm pulling me along the wall, towards the end of the alley.

I still had no idea where I was but I had to find out. I studied the area. The main street would have to be at least 10 minutes away. The hospital would at least be half an hour walk. Yeah walk, not limp. Still I had to try.

**Jakes' POV**

It had been several hours since I last checked my watch. I was scared. They had said they'll only be a couple of hours. They would have called if they had been any longer. I checked my phone. No new messages or calls. I flipped my phone shut and shoved it away. Where were they? It was half past 8 and no news from them.

I had to do something. Mrs Truscott was besides her self with worry. So was I in fact. I remembered the last time something like this happened. We all thought Lilly was dead for 10 years. Déjà vu much?

But as that thought struck me, panic took over my body.

What is it was a repeat? But only this time, it was not only Lilly that goes missing but Oliver _and _Miley. Not Miley! I had to do something but what?

I saw Mrs Truscott come over. She was white, no, deathly pale. She was nervous and terrified. Well so would you if your only daughter might go missing again.

"You okay?" I said sitting down with her.

She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Look," I said trying to cheer her up. "Maybe something happened and they forgot to call."

Mrs Truscott just nodded.

I didn't know what to say next. I bit my lip. What could I possibly say to make this situation seemed okay? Her daughter, only daughter was missing. Not only that but my beautiful wife and their best friend were also missing.

We just sat there, crying. I pulled Mrs Truscott into a hug and she just wept into my shoulder.

"What if they're dead?" She whispered.

"They're not. I can feel it." I whispered back.

**Lillys' POV**

I was wondering along a deserted street. No one was around. I guess it must be quite late. I was guessing around 2 in the morning but give or take a few hours. I still have no clue where I am.

I was too scared to bang on a door or shout out in case they heard me. I reached a petrol station. A petrol station in the middle of a run down area of town? But then again, you find them in the most wackiest of places, so I wasn't too surprised.

Perhaps they could help me, ring the police or an ambulance but better yet my mother! I limped towards it, thinking that maybe in an hour I would be reunited with my Mum.

But as I got closer I could hear voices.

"Perhaps she doubled back 'em?" I gruff voice was saying.

My stomach took a drop. Those voices that belong to someone were after me.

"Nah, I reckon she out run 'em. Those idiots lost her and now she's on the run." Another gruff voice said.

I quickly hid behind a petrol pump. My heart was racing. Perhaps they could accidently reveal to me where my friends are.

The two men walked over to a long black van.

"We're taking those two," One of the men kicked the back of van. "Back right?" He lit a cigarette.

The other man nodded.

"As soon as we get word from the big guy."

Sweet! These two idiots told me where my friends are and where they going. I knew what 'back right' meant. Plus they've also going to be here for a while because they have to wait.

Suddenly the man reached for the walky-talky.

"Yeah?" He said into it.

I couldn't hear the response from the other end because of all the static but from the look on his face it wasn't good news.

"WHAT?" He roared into it.

There was a pause as the other person replied.

"Alright." He pocked it. "We're off." He said while opening the drivers' door of the car and getting in.

I was debating here to run out and getting them while they were still unaware of me. But I waited to long.

"Why?" The other man said going around to the door and getting in.

Car doors slammed and I couldn't even take two steps before they took off at an unsafe speed. Dang it! The opportunity slipped by. I could have taken those two goons. But one look at my arm and all hope of me getting my friends' back slipped from my mind. I kicked the ground in defeat.

I needed to get them back but I needed help. I made up my mind. I know what I had to do.

I limped back to the main highway.

**Jakes' POV**

I was waiting, I would like to say patiently but I was far from it. I was jumpy and at the slightest movement I would jump 10 metres in the air. I was waiting for the Truscotts to come back after speaking with the doctor and a cop.

I heard footsteps behind me and I whipped round. Mr and Ms Truscott were walking down looking grim. My heart skipped a beat.

"Well?" I said with a hint of firmness in my voice.

"They're looking but no luck." Mr Truscott said his voice about to break.

I couldn't believe it.

"They even said that they might be dead." He continued looking depressed.

"NO! They're not dead!" I said with certainly.

"How do you know that?" Mr Truscott looked at me.

I shook my head.

"I don't know why but I just can feel it." I replied.

Mr Truscott shrugged.

"Who knows?" He said before walking away with his ex-wife.

I just stood there. I KNOW that they are still alive. I can feel it. It's like this little voice in my head telling me. Whispering to me. But then another voice came through saying that there is no hope for them. That they are dead and if not yet will be.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of all the bad thoughts.

_It's déjà vu isn't Jake?_

Shut up!

_But it is! First starts with the disappearance, then the terror, then the body turns up but this time she won't come back!_

You're wrong!

ARGH!

I collapsed with my head in my hands.

**Lillys' POV**

I was limping for seemed hours. I hadn't come across anything since that encounter with those two goons.

Then when it seemed like all ages, I saw something.

It was a light in the darkness. Literally.

I walked towards it, holding my arm.

"Come on!" I whispered.

The light seemed like it was getting further and further away. But I had to get to it. The old feeling of determination took over my body as I half-limped, half-walked towards it.

Slowly, the light go bigger and bigger.

"Almost there." I groaned.

I saw the dim lights of the hospital gloomed nearer through the fog of the night. I couldn't believe it. I was almost there.

I reached the doors. Everyone was inside. I shambled in.

As soon as I walked inside, I fainted.

The last thing I remembered was thinking "Déjà vu much?"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chappie. I tried to make it long cos I'm trying to write longer chappies now =) So please REVIEW =)**


	40. Panic

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own Hannah Montana. But that might change one day......

**Chapter 40: Panic**

**Jakes' POV**

_Earlier_

I didn't know what to think or do. What should I do? I decided to get a bite to eat. But I was too nervous to eat but then again it may actually calm my nerves. I got up and walked quickly towards the cafeteria.

"What would you like to order?" The cashier asked me.

"I'll have the uh," I said looking at the options. "Ummmm, I'll have the barbeque burger please with fries and a coke."

"Sure thing." She said smiling at me.

She gave me the number 5 on it and I went to sit down. I waited 20 minutes before my order came to me. 20 long painful minutes before I was able to tuck into my burger and fries and drink my cooling drink. It worked. I felt a little calmer.

After my meal I decided to go back to pacing the lobby for news. I was pacing for at least 5 minutes with my hands clasped behind my back before something happened. The doors open and a girl stood there. She was covered in sweat and blood. She looked familiar. Then I recognised her.

Lilly.

I ran over to her, catching her just in time as she fainted in my arms. I couldn't believe it. It was Lilly. I hadn't seen her in like 24 hours and here she was. Passed out in my arms. I gotta do something.

"Lilly!" I said shaking her.

No response.

"Can I get a doctor here?!" I shouted.

"Oliver?" She mumbled.

I looked at her.

"No it's me Jake." I said softly.

"Jake." She said before passing out again.

**Lillys' POV**

I woke up in my hospital bed. Judging by the amount of sunlight pouring in, I had been unconscious all night.

I sat up but I felt dizzy so I had to lie back down.

Think. I told myself. What happened?

Okay, so I was at her house and then Miley and Oliver……MILEY AND OLIVER! That made me sit right up. Pictures of what happened last night flash before my eyes. Really vivid pictures.

"Morning." Said a cheerful voice.

I looked up and saw Jake. How could he be cheerful on a day like today? He wife and his wifes' best friend were missing! Shouldn't he be in a panic state? I mean I was, so why wasn't he?

"How can you be cheerful?" I hissed at him forgetting my manners completely as I looked him coolly in the eyes.

He stopped.

"Hello to you to." He said sitting on my bed.

"Your wife is missing and you're _cheerful_?"

His face turned to rage.

"You think that I do not know that?" He snarled.

"Perhaps you don't care." I spat at him. "Perhaps you don't love her as much as well thought you did."

"You, you, you," Jake spluttered.

"When you think of an adjective, text me." I said lying down on my pillow.

Jake stood up.

"Are you really are that idiotic to really believe that I don't care that my beautiful, wonderful wife is missing?!"

I sat back up. Sheesh, I'm doing this a lot.

"You don't seem show it." I argued back.

Jake stopped. It looked like he was thinking.

"We shouldn't be fighting. We don't fight." He said sitting back down on my bed. "It's me and you. We don't fight."

I nodded while hugging my legs and putting my head between me.

"I know. We help each other." I said talking to my sheets. "I'm sorry I said that you don't care. Of course you care. I just have a lot of anger bottled up inside of me and you just happened to be in the room."

"I understand." Jake said.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"I've been asking myself that same question all night."

Suddenly the door open and we all looked up.

"Lilly!" My mother said rushing over to me and giving me a death hug.

"Mum, please, don't hug your only daughter to death." I chocked out.

Mum let go of me before turning to me.

"We were in such a panic." She said.

"I know."

"In such a terrified state." She continued.

"Mum, I need to-"

"We thought we had lost you." Mum continued, ignoring me.

"Mum-"

"Thank god we didn't!" She said hugging me.

"MUM!" I yelled.

"What?" She said turning to me.

"Oliver and Miley are missing."

"What? How? Why? When?" Mum said in a terrified panic.

"When we went to see the person I need to see," I said choosing my words carefully. "A couple of goons were waiting for us and they jumped out at us, thus capturing Oliver and Miley but I managed to escape and here we are." I finished.

Mums' look of pure panic returned. I looked at Jake for support but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"We need to get them back." Jake said speaking at last.

"Thanks Sherlock." I said glaring at him.

He looked at the floor in shame.

"How thought?" Mum said.

I thought about this for a minute before a huge smile appeared on my face.

"I have an idea."

**A/N: Just a quick update. Hope u got the Big Bang Theory joke. LOL Well 40 chappies, 70 pages and over 40 thousand words so far! What an achievement for me! YAY! Hope you've enjoyed it so far! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! It makes me feel loved! lol**

**This eppie is dedicated to my BBF CaptHollyShort! =) Thanks for reading!!!!**

**Well it's like 11:02pm so I should head to bed. Night!**


	41. All Locked Up

**Disclaimer: **Do I need to say it?

**Chapter 41: All Locked Up**

**Mileys' POV**

I woke up with a start and a massive headache.

Where am I? I wondered.

I looked around my surroundings. I was in a damp cold cellar with stone walls with ivy growing on them. I tried to move around but I realised I was tried to chair. I looked around and received a shock to find a knocked out Oliver tied to a chair as well. Then I realised we were tied to each other.

Great, this is just great! I thought trying to free myself.

I heard Oliver stir behind me and I looked around.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?" He croaked back.

"You okay buddy?"

"I'm tied up in a cold damp room with a massive headache. Do I look okay?"

"Just checking."

"So where the hell are we?" He said after a while.

"The place where you'll be for the rest of your lives." Said a cold dark voice.

We looked up to see a tall black haired man wearing a black suit. The man gestured and another man came in who looked just like him except he was blonde. I recognised the blonde one straight away.

"Jeremy and Alex Spade." I whispered.

"Got it in one." Jeremy said.

I shivered, behind me Oliver looked nervous.

"What do you want?" Oliver said.

Jeremy pulled out two seats for him and his brother and they sat down facing us with their cold dark eyes.

"I believe you know our good friend TR-6301 or as you know her as Truscott, Lilly." Jeremy said.

Obviously he was the speaker and the older one of the two.

"What's it to you?" I asked calmly.

"We just want to talk to her." Alex said.

"And talk is just another word for kill." Oliver said coldly.

"One could say that." Jeremy said.

"So what's this? We just hand over our best friend?" I hissed.

"Pretty much." Alex said shrugging.

"Are you insane?" Oliver said. "What makes you think that we would just hand over Lilly?"

Jeremy chuckled.

"What?" Oliver and I said together.

"Oh you are so naïve." Alex said also chuckling.

Oliver and I looked at each other with puzzled expressions on our faces.

"You see you've already done it!" Jeremy said laughing.

"WHAT?!" Oliver and I said in unison.

"She knows we have you. So little Miss Truscott will come looking for you, trying to save the day as she does and once she does, we'll grab her." Alex said.

Oh no! I thought looking at Oliver. Judging at the expression on his face he was thinking what I was thinking.

"So all you guys need to do is just shut up and stay in here and we won't kill you." Alex said pretending to shoot a gun with his hand. "Got it?"

We nodded.

"Good." Jeremy said, getting up.

"We'll be back." Alex said giving a good impersonation of The Terminator and then leaving with his evil brother.

As soon as they slammed the door shut, I turned to Oliver.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you think? Escape and warn Lilly." Oliver said struggling to get free.  
"Oliver, Oliver, my doughnut friend. I don't think you've realised that we are tied up and cannot escape." I said in a false cherry voice.

"I'm not trying to get free."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to reach my pocket knife Lilly gave to me."

Instantly this made comment gave me some form of hope.

"What?"

"Well about a year before she went missing, on my birthday, I had always said I had wanted a pocket knife equipped with knife, lock pick, bottle opener etc."

I nodded. I remember him fawning over one in a window. I remember seeing Lilly smiling but at the time I didn't know why.

"Lilly had found this one and gave it to me. Thank God I always carry it with me." Oliver continued.

"Well let's not wait for the grass to grow. Grab it!" I said impatiently.

Oliver struggled for a few more minutes before giving up.

"I can't. These ropes are giving me real bad rope burn!"

"What's more important: stupid rope burns or the fact that this is all part of a master plan to save your best friend who also is the love of your life? Oliver you aced the subject. Do the Maths!"

Oliver didn't say anything back but instead tried a bit harder.

"Ow! No I can't reach it! My hands are tied too tightly! You try!"

"Where is it?"

"Back left pocket," He said "My left, your right." He added.

"Oh okay let's see if I can do this."

I tried to get my hand to reach his back pocket. Finally my hand caught some material. I pulled on it and found to my relief the opening of a pocket.

"Okay, found your back pocket." I said trying to get my hand inside it.

"Good job, keep going." Oliver said.

I fumbled with his pocket before my hand felt the cooling sensation of metal. I clamped my hand around it.

"Got it!" I muttered in triumph.

"Yes!" Oliver whispered.

I pulled on it and managed to get it out.

"It's free!" I said.

"Now give it to me." Oliver said grabbing my hand with his. "I know how it works; I'll get us out quicker."

"Good point."

I placed the pocket knife in his but without actually seeing what I was doing I accidently dropped the knife on the floor a good few centimetres away from us.

"Godd damnit!" I said trying to reach it with my legs but couldn't.

"Shoot! Let me try!" Oliver also trying and failing to get it with his legs. I say failing because he did reach it but he fumbled with it too much and ended up pushing it further away from us. "NO!" He said.

"Hey guys, need a hand?" Said a voice.

I turned around to see a dirty, messy blonde hair girl with grey eyes. I recognised her straight away. But what was she doing here of all places?

**A/N: So here is the update! I hope you guys like it! Next one might be up soon considering how fast I update my other chappies. Well I'm off bowling with my family. Man, I loving my holidays =)**

**Please Remember To Review!!!**


	42. Rose Who?

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own Hannah Montana and I saw Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy playing poker.

**Chapter 42: Rose Who?**

**Mileys' POV**

It can't be. How did she get here? But looking at her, something didn't seem right. Maybe it wasn't what I thought but I had to make sure.

"Lilly?" I asked not sounding sure.

The girl laughed.

"Nah, I ain't. Lilly. Sorry to confuse ya. Names' Rose!" She said holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Uh, I would but I can't." I said. "I'm a little tied up a moment." I said nodding towards my bonds.

Rose laughed again.

"Let me help you with that." She said grabbing the pocket knife and freeing us. She then gave the knife back to Oliver, who looked confused. She then held out her hand for me to shake which I did and so did Oliver.

"So you know Lilly?" I asked.

"Yeah, workers together. You?" Rose said.

"Her best friends."

"Ah, so you're the famous Miley and Oliver, nice to meet you." She said grinning.

"So what are you doing here?" Oliver asked Rose.  
"Prisoner, tried to escape, caught me, escaped again and 'ere we are." She sort of spoke in a cockney accent. "You guys?"

"We sort of got caught in the hope of luring in our friend." I explained.

"Ah, the ol' catch and grab. We better get on outta 'ere before they get a chance of grabbing 'er." Rose said knowing we were talking about Lilly.

"Alright." Oliver said.

"Follow me." She said gesturing towards the hole which she came from.

"Okay, lead on." I said attempting to follow here but Oliver grabbed my shoulder and held me back.

"What?" I hissed.

"Who is this girl?" He asked.

"I dunno." I said shrugging.

"Exactly, she could be working for _them_."

I had to admit he did pose an interesting point.

"But she may not be." I said.

"How on EARTH do you know that?"

"I don't know but I get this feeling that she's a good girl."

Oliver didn't get a chance of responding before Rose stuck her head out the hole and called out to us.

"'Ey, what's taking so long?" She said.

"Oliver thought he dropped something, we're coming." I lied.

"Right-ho." She said.

I shot Oliver a look and he just shrugged his shoulders and followed us. Rose lead done a stone passage that had ivy growing on it. I wondered how old this place was, 100, 200, 300 years old? The ceiling stooped and we ended up crawling on our hands and knees. Boy, what that painful. Imagine it, crawling on solid stone with ivy (that could be poisoned, you never know) with sharp thorns. Yeah painful.

We continued this way for what seemed like an hour. Eventually we came to a small clearing that had a small semi-circle hole with bars in it. Rose put her hand up for us to stop and then put her finger to her lip. I looked at her questionably before she pointed at the bars. We carefully approached them and we heard voices. I knew those voices.

It was Jeremy and Alex and they were talking.

"So Rose escaped?" Alex was saying to Jeremy. "How?"

"Well if I knew that, she wouldn't have escaped!" Jeremy fumed.

Alex looked scared for a minute, Jeremy then spoke.

"If she teams up with Stewart and Oken and maybe even Truscott, she may guess the truth and we'll be out another heck of a worker." Jeremy continued.

"But wasn't it your orders to gas Truscott?"

Jeremy looked at him.

"No it wasn't. I don't know how or why but it happened."

Alex looked confused, suddenly he got a call.

"Aha……yes speaking…….WHAT?!..........We'll be right there." Alex hung up the phone. "Looks like our bait has slid of the hook."

"WHAT?!" Jeremy yelled. "What are we waiting for MOVE!" He said grabbing his gun and throwing Alex his. They then ran out of the room.

"We gotta move." Rose said.

"What? Why?" Oliver said.

"'Cos, they realised you two are missin'." She said.

"The bait has slid of the hook….." I said putting two and two together. "Oh god! We're right!" I said.

"Which way?" Oliver said in a panic.

"This way." Rose said gesturing.

"Hold up, do they know about this place?" I said.

Rose shook her head.

"Then I guess it's time for some answers." I said while getting the heads up from Oliver. To be honest, I also wanted some answers.

"What kind of answers?" Rose asked.

"Like who are you?"

Rose sighed.

"My name is Rose; I've been a worker here for my entire life." She said.

"How old are you?" Oliver asked.

"About 26." She said simply.

"What do you remember?" I asked.

"Not much, basically my entire life has been 'ere. I've known nothing else. That's all I really know."

I looked at Oliver. I did think she was telling the truth. Hmm, speaking of the truth, something Jeremy said comes to mind here.

"What do they mean 'she might guess the truth'?" I asked.

Rose laughed.

"They don't realise that I know the truth already. I learnt when Lilly came 'ere. We slowly figured it out together. I'm shocked to find out she didn't tell you guys 'erself but then again everyone 'as their secrets."

We looked at her in confusion.

"The truth is," She looked us right in eyes. "I'm 'er identical twin."

**A/N: I actually based Rose on Suzy Turqoise Blue from Keys To the Kingdom. I love Suzy, she's so awesome =) I had a lot of ideas who Rose should be so I settled on this one. I'm actually surpised how far this story has gotten, I just hope it gets bigger =) Please REVIEW!**


	43. Plan Of Action

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I have to report that I don't anything =(

**Chapter 43: Plan Of Action**

_Earlier_

**Lilly's POV**

"Right so…." I began looking around the room.

I was still in my hospital bed with a gang of people surrounding me. Mum, Dad, Mrs Oken, Mr Stewart, Jackson, Mr Oken and Jake were all looking at me questioningly. Clearly they wanted to know what the hell was going on. In a weird way, so did I. I actually had no idea what was happening but then again I know the base of it.

Mrs Oken, who was promoted to the head of this case, was talking to a few uniformed policemen, all huddled in a corner. I was trying to see what they were discussing but with virtually no results. They were huddled and talking in a low whisper but they looked serious. Everyone was looking at them, wondering what was going to happen next. Eventually we saw Mrs Oken give a curt nod and came back to us.

"Well?" Mrs Truscott said uncertainly.

"Well we have decided to go in and grab Miley and Oliver." Mrs Oken said.

"That's great!" I said lighting up.

"But……" Mrs Oken said getting a look on her face.

My face fell. Buts always mean something bad.

"We don't know the layout and where the base of these Germans is." Mrs Oken said looking sideways at me.

I knew what she was getting act, so did my Mum.

"NO!" She said flatly.

"But Heather-" Mrs Oken protested.

"No means no Nancy. I will NOT have my daughter go anywhere near those villains." Mum said defiantly.

"But Mum without me, how can Oliver and Miley escape?" I argued.

I had no idea why I was going along with this. It was surely a trap to get me but I know that if I didn't try, I wouldn't ever see my best friends again.

Mum turned to look at me.

"Can't someone else go?" She asked desperately.

"No one else knows the layout." I said.

"Can't you draw a map?" She pleaded.

I shook my head.

"So," Mrs Oken said clapping her hands together and looking at us. "It is all agreed then. Lilly will help us out. "

I could tell Mum wasn't too enthusiastic about it but she knew arguing will get us nowhere and we'll probably wound up with me going anyway. I, myself, wasn't too overjoyed with the plan but I knew it could be the only one we got.

"But just to be sure, she has gotta be protected and in sight of a policemen." Mum said. "I lost my daughter once I don't want to lose her again."

Mrs Oken nodded.

"I can ensure you Heather, she will be well protected. SWAT will be with us. According to some criminal files, they are wanted men and to what Lilly has told us, crimes against kids just add to their sentence."

"So if you get them, they are locked up for good?" Mum asked looking hopeful.

"Yes." Mrs Oken said. "If we can charge them though. We do need evidence and those children will make perfect witness and witnesses are just what we need."

We all nodded.

"So," Mrs Oken turned to me. "You ready?"

I nodded and jumped out of bed.

***

I was dressed in a black hoddie and black combat pants. I was also wearing a black baklava. We were in black to blend into the night.

I had a gun in my shoulder holster. A hand gun was in the left pocket of the holder. I had begged for a gun saying that I had to have one if I was to survive. Eventually Mrs Oken had folded. A crossed bow was strapped to my back with several stun and sleeping darts in a holder strapped to my right leg. However I wasn't allowed to carry a machine gun or any other weapons like the others. But I manage to sneak my trusty knife into a hidden compartment in my shoe. Just in case……

We were driving in an armored van. I was surrounded by surly, tough looking guys. I was imitated by each of them. There were at least 7 in the van counting Mrs Oken. They all were wearing what I was wearing but had a lot more weapons on them. I had no idea what to expect from them.

We continued driving for several hours, Mrs Oken following my directions. I knew where they would be. Just on the outskirts of San Francisco, they had bought some land that had this old estate and warehouse back in the fifties. Soon they developed it and turned it into a massive prison fort. Getting in was easy, getting out……well that's another story. Luckily for me, I knew all the secret tunnels and passageways that even them didn't even know.

We soon pulled into hidden road approx a few kilometers away from the base. Little did people know but there were sensors indicating when a car is coming, fortunately they don't detect people.

Mrs Oken started to lecture us on safely and our plan of action: get in, get Miley and Oliver and then get out.

"Remember," Mrs Oken continued. "You must not be SEEN."

We all nodded. I was reminded of Dumbledore.

"Okay, just to be sure," Said the second in command Henderson said to me. "We don't wanna be always on the lookout for a kid. So you just do what you're told and get out!"

I nodded. I didn't like this dude, without me, they'll be nowhere but still…..

"Alright, we must wait to night falls which should be," Mrs Oken checked her watch. "In a few hours, so we'll just stay put."

Each minute seemed to drag on. Each minute I seemed a lot more far away from Miley and Oliver. I had to get in there but Mrs Oken said to wait.

Then I heard that all so familiar voice inside my head.

_Do it._

But Mrs Oken said to wait.

_Do you want to save your friends?_

Yes.

_Then do it._

But Mrs Oken knows best

_But you don't know the __consequence of her action might be. They might change their position and then what? _

You're right.

_Then go. Be the hero. Save them._

The voice stopped talking and I knew it was right. I stood up. People looked at me expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Mrs Oken asked me.

I ignored her as I opened the door and jumped out.

"Lilly Truscott get back here!" I heard Mrs Oken shout as I ran into the distance and let the night swallow me up.

**A/N: Even though it doesn't look like it, this ending is important!!! lol Sorry, I haven't been updating, my computer hates me so I'm using my sisters at the mo.**

**PS: Happy ANZAC Day! Remember to wear ur red poppies!!!**


	44. Headache

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own anything

**Chapter 44****: Headache**

_With Lilly (Earlier)_

I was running in the dark towards whatever end. Tree branches whipped me as I ran past. Suddenly I came out of the forest and I saw it. The giant fortress of the Spades. I took in a deep breath as I entered.

I scurried along the edge of the wall. As I looked up I could see guards pace along the battlements. I held my breath as one of them past right over me. I could hear him talking to his friends. But I couldn't make out any words. No time for stops. I hurried along and came across my exit point I had used oh so many years ago.

The drain.

I opened it and waded through the water into the sewers. Suddenly a pain struck my head. I held my head as the pain worsted.

"Not now." I muttered. "Please not now."

I continued forward. I soon reached a wooden ladder and I climbed up it. I ducked sideways and straighten up. I was in a stone tunnel. Suddenly my head started to ache more than ever now.

"Argh!" I said.

I heard voices and moved towards them. I thought they sounded familiar. The ceiling stooped and I began to crawl towards the voices.

Then suddenly an excruciating headache pieced me. Filling my whole head with pain. I held my head as I collapsed.

_Back With Miley and Oliver_

**Miley's POV**

Oh. My. God. I could not believe it. How could Lilly hide something like this? Unless she didn't know. But why wouldn't she know? Think back to the diary. Then that's when I remembered something. A lot of the diary entries had been torn out. I found it odd at the time and now…….

Oliver's voice brought me back to reality.

"Really?"

"Yep." Rose said.

I still couldn't believe it.

We just stood there in shock. I looked at Oliver and he shrugged. Was Lilly going to end up telling us? Rose stood in front of us, smiling. Then suddenly she collapsed on the ground. We immediately reacted.

"What happened?" Oliver asked helping her up.

"Headache." Rose said gripping her head. "Let's continue."

We continued onwards.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Rose shouted over the noise.

That's weird. Her voice had changed. But I didn't have time to question it as an explosion went off right next to us.

"What's going on?" I yelled but Rose just kept running.

We turned left, right, straight ahead, right, right, left, right, straight ahead, left, right. I got dizzy from trying to follow Rose.

"Argh!" Rose said again gripping her head.

"What?" Oliver asked.

Rose didn't answer him but it seemed she was answering herself.

"Okay I got it, hold on." She said to herself.

Oliver and I exchanged looks. What was going on here?

"Come on! We 'ave to get outta 'ere!" Rose said again speaking like her old self. That was so weird. It's like she is two different people. One minute she's taking with a southern accent and isn't serious and the next she…..well there is no other words for it, is like Lilly. Practical and serious.

I heard footsteps directly below us and Rose held up a hand for us to stop. People were running, firing guns and basically yelling right beneath us.

"We 'ave to move!" Rose said with a painful expression on her face. Clearly these headaches were getting out of control.

We ran forwards ducking left, right, whatever. I had no where we are going. It seemed Rose did as she was leading us forward towards a clearing in the secret passageways. Suddenly Rose tripped.

"Argh! Stupid stone!" She said getting up while brushing herself.

That's when I noticed something. I gently bent down and picked it up.

It was a small pocket knife. Not just any knife.

But Lilly's trusty pocket knife. The one she kept on her at all times when she finally came back to us. If Lilly always kept it on her, then why was it here? Surely Lilly wouldn't want to causally throw it aside.

Oliver noticed what was in my hand.

"That's Lilly's!" He exclaimed.

"I know." I said while nodding.

We moved onward. Slowly we came to a small cell room. I had tally marks all around it as though someone had been keeping track of the days he or she had spent in here. I brushed my hand against one. It seemed to be carved with a knife.

I slowly lifted the knife I was holding in my hand as though the knife had a mine of its own. I ran the knife up and down and released something.

We were in Lilly's cell. I looked around. A small table and chair were against a wall as though they were recently pushed aside. A small brown sack and a pillow case were against the opposite wall. Other than that the room was barred and cold.

Dust covered everything. Judging by the amount of it, it seems no one had been here for over 10 years. Fits if this is indeed Lilly's room.

So this is what Lilly had to live through for 10 years. No wonder she was excited when she first saw her bed again.

"We 'ave to get out of 'ere!" Rose said.

"In a minute." Oliver and I said together looking around.

"They'll soon find-ARGH!" Rose collapsed on the floor, gripping her head.

"ROSE?" We said as she yelled in agony.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

Then all of a sudden, Rose seemed to come out of it and then she looked at us with a confused expression.

"Miley? Oliver?" Rose said.

"Rose?" I said.

Rose looked puzzled.

"Miley, why are you calling me Rose? My name is Lilly."

**A/N: Hahaha, bet you didn't see that one did you? So yeah, I got my lappie back! YAY! So I should be updating every now and then........hopefully! Thanks to my teachers lots of tests and internals are coming up. =(  
So this eppie is for a good friend of mine. I hope this brightens up your mood =)**


	45. Hole In The Ceiling

**Disclaimer: **Let's assume I own Hannah Montana, now let's assume I own Disney as well...Too much?

**Chapter 45: ****Hole In The Ceiling **

I was staring at the girl who stood in front of me. I wasn't sure whether to call her Rose or Lilly. I wasn't sure if this was my best friend who had gone through so much with me and Oliver (and who was basically in love with the guy) or if it was the girl who had saved us from Alex and Jeremy.

But that's when it came to me. Perhaps she's both?

"Miley? Oliver?" Lilly or Rose said looking at each of us when she said our names, waving her hand in front of our faces. "You guys in there?"

"What?" I said coming out of my thoughts.

I looked at Oliver who was standing there with his arms crossed, examining Lilly. The guy has basically known her his entire life, if he didn't know; no one did (excluding family of course). I stood there, waiting, watching.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Oliver uncrossed his arms and looked at the girl standing before us. Suddenly he stepped forward and gave her a huge hug. Well I guess he must have thought the girl standing before us is Lilly. Me on the hand? Well, let's just say I'm not so sure.

Lilly looked at me. I knew she could see right through me. She sighed. She stared at me with that kind of stare that makes you feel uncomfortable. I could see it in her eyes. She looked disappointed.

"Miley, how can you not believe it's me?" She said.

"I don't even know who you are! First you were Lilly, my friend who I trusted for years and then this girl showed up saying she's your twin and now I'm told that they are both the same person. I mean, what is up with that?"

"Miley, Miley, Miley!" Lilly or Rose sighed.

I opened my mouth to unleash a snappy comeback but then we heard a bang and an explosion overhead. Lilly turned white.

"What's happening?" Oliver shouted hold his hands over his head to protect it from the falling debris.

"That's the cops!" Lilly cried. "They must have finally got here!"

Oliver and I turned to look at her with bewildered expressions etched on our faces.

"What?" We said in unison.

"I'll explain later!" Lilly screamed covering her head as some of the ceiling collapsed separating the three off us.

I was pushed into a corner by the force of the impact with several stones separating me and the way out. A small beam of light was coming from a small hole in the ceiling. I tried moving some of the stones around that hole but no luck. It was too heavy. I tried moving some of the rubble surrounding me but it was no use. Clearly it was more than a one person job.

"Guys?" I yelled out.

I waited till I heard my friends call out to guarantee that they are alright. I needed them to be alright, to be alive. Then I heard a cough from my left. Thankfully someone is alright.

"Now what?" I heard Oliver say from my right.

I felt relief as I heard his voice. Oliver is safe, but what about my best friend who I shared everything with? Is she okay?

Suddenly I heard the sound of stone being moved and pushed away. Silence.

"Oliver?" I heard Lilly shout to him.

I held my hand to my heart. Everyone is alive.

"Over here!" Came a muffled voice belonging to Oliver.

More sound of concrete being moved. Silence fell once again.

"Oliver?" Lilly yelled into the silence.

I waited as I held my breath. I was waiting until the moment when Lilly had finally pushed back those last stones and….

"OLIVER!" Lilly yelled.

I heard her pulling him to his feet. I felt a smile creep across my face as I heard Oliver brushing himself off.

"Now Miley!" They said together.

"I'm over here!" I shouted into the darkness.

I waited as I heard them trying to push something out of the way to get to me. I knew they were coming for me. When? Well, ask me later. Then suddenly out of nowhere some of the loose stones came tumbling down, spraying me with dust. I let out a yelp of surprise and terror as I was crashed to the ground.

"Miley?" Lilly and Oliver shouted. I could hear the terror in their voices. I knew what they were thinking: Was I injured?

"I'm fine!" I shouted back.

I could hear them sighing with relief.

"Hurry!" I yelled as some more loose stones broke loose.

Then as though he was Superman, Oliver pushed the rubble to one side and looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Miley." He said simply.

I grinned back at him.

"Hey!" I said.

Oliver held out his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"What now?" He asked.

I didn't answer, instead I looked for Lilly to emerge. Sure enough, she did a few seconds later. I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She said.

"Yeah but how?" Oliver asked.

She pointed to the ceiling. We both looked up with puzzled expressions.

"Yeah, we're gonna need some explanation." I said.

"There's a hole just where you're standing." Lilly said simply.

Sure enough, she was right. I remember it before but now it had grown larger and was a decent size to see a clear picture of what was above us. I looked at Lilly and then at Oliver. We knew what we had to do. We had to clear away some of the rubble to get to the top and escape somehow afterwards.

I reached up and started to push away some of the stone. Then I heard a small tremor and the world around us shook slightly.

"Careful!" Lilly warned as I reached up again and started to finish the work I had started. It wasn't easy I could tell you that.

The rubble wasn't light and it was dangerous. One false move and I could be potentially putting me and my friends in a very difficult situation to get out of. Please, don't let anyone say 'No pressure' because we all know it _adds pressure_!

"Miley –ARGH!" Lilly said clutching her head.

Oliver bent down.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Lilly nodded. I saw her out of the corner of her eye saw me push away a stone to reveal some more light. It was as though it was in slow motion; I could see her expression turn from pain to terror.

"MILEY!" I heard her shout; I could feel her pushing me away as the ceiling collapsed in front of me.

I looked at the scene before me in pure terror. If Lilly had not pushed me out of the way…..wait! LILLY!

"LILLY?" I yelled.

"I'm okay!" Lilly said brushing herself off. "Why…" She began to say but that's when our eyes caught sight of the real picture.

"Oliver….." Lilly whispered.

Oliver was trapped underneath the collapsed ceiling.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I hope you have enjoyed this chappie! Any guesses as what is going happen next? **


	46. The Shadow of Death

**Disclaimer: **Why would I own Hannah Montana? Seriously?

**Chapter 46: ****The Shadow of Death**

I felt the world has frozen still. Oliver wasn't moving, could he just be knocked out or…Miley, do not think like that. I could not believe it – I would NOT believe it – Oliver wasn't going to die. He was going to live; he wasn't going to be taken. He had so much to live for. I looked over at Lilly. She was looking at the space that Oliver occupied as if she couldn't believe it. Her mouth was slightly open as if she was silently screaming. I could also see the hint of a tear in her eyes.

Suddenly heard the movement of rubble above us and a yell.

"Miley! Lilly! You're okay!" The voice of Mrs Oken was a relief to hear. Help was on the way.

"Mrs Oken!" Lilly shouted back. "Oliver is trapped, we need help!"

Mrs Oken expression changed faster than a traffic light. She looked as if she was going to faint.

"Help is coming!" She informed us as she raced off to get help.

Help is coming, help is coming. I kept telling myself as I paced up and down feeling very shaky and nervous. Lilly wasn't helping the mood at all. I kept stealing glances wondering what on earth she is thinking.

I leaned against the wall, thinking about everything that has happened. But as I was leaning I felt the wall move and as I stood up straight the ceiling collapsed on us. The day had gone from worst to what felt like being trapped in a horror film.

Picture a room filled with rubble. Now image that room is very dark, almost pitch black. Add a person underneath a pile of concrete blocks. Now add to nervous teenage girls. That's what the room now looked like now. I waved my hand in front of my face, I could only see a very faint outline of my fingers and palm.

"This is just great!" I heard Lilly say sarcastically. "This just my day."

I heard the scraping of shoes and my guess was that Lilly had sat down.

"Does anyone have any source of light?"

"Yeah," Lilly said still sounding sarcastic. "I carry around a kit filled with all kinds of things that can make light, like a torch, matches etc."

The corner of my mouth twitched. I looked up and studied the ceiling. If we could move some of the rubble, we may be able to get a bit of light. I started to work. I carefully picked what block I wanted to move and moved it oh so carefully.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

I didn't respond, instead I focused on getting that blocked moved. After about a few minutes I felt the block move. I kept up the momentum and slowly, very slowly the block shifted enough to fill the room with some dim light. It was if we had started a fire in the room, that's how much light we got.

"Ah, I see now." Lilly said, looking impressed.

I sat down next to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I started to play with the bits of rubble at my feet. I started to build random things with them. I looked over to see Lilly deep in thought.

Wonder what she is thinking about? I ask myself as I put another stone on my sculpture I was making. Hopefully she is thinking of a plan to get out of here because the best one I can think of is to wait for Oliver's Mum to come back. Thinking of Oliver, I glanced over to him. He was still unconscious. He had one arm free and his head and torso free as well. The rest of his body was trapped.

I hope he makes it. I hope at most he only has a few fractured bones but nothing serious because the longer he is under there the less time he has. I decided to shift my attention onto something a little more positive. My gaze shifted back to Lilly. With a jolt, I remember what we were talking about before we gotten trap. The time now is for answers. I want to know the truth. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Lilly?" I said, speaking for the first time in a bit.

The sound of my voice seem to bring Lilly back to reality as she jumped and looked at me.

"Yes?" She said slowly.

"Uh, you know about before?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said, it sounded like it was intended to be both a question and answer.

"Can you please explain this whole Lilly-Rose thing?"

Lilly sighed as if she was expecting it.

"Fine." She said. "Fine."

I waited, hoping that Lilly wouldn't see my eagerness to find out what else she has been hiding from us.

"Well it's kinda simple. I don't have a twin." Lilly said. "I think I would remember having a twin sister."

'Then who was-" And then it hit me. "It was you?"

"In a sense yes but also no." Lilly said, choosing her words carefully. "You see, you have to remember that Jeremy and Alex ran a camp that they didn't want anyone to know about. So the prisoners had to create fake IDs to anyone on the outside. People on the inside used their real names though."

"I still don't understand."

"Well Jeremy and Alex were ruthless you have to understand that. At points they will torture you till you're at the point of insanity. It's like having the Cruciatus Curse put on you. It wasn't nice."

I felt sick. What these prisoners had to go through…including Lilly.

"They soon would torture people to believe they are more than one person. Almost like schizophrenia but different."

"How horrible!" I shrieked. "Then why did you believe that you were your own twin?"

"I guess I had somehow talked myself into thinking I was."

"Why aren't you Rose now?"

"Things trigger it. On the way here I must have seen something familiar about the torturing, escaping the locked room is easy to explain – I was thrown in there after being tortured and along the rafters was the route I took sometimes."

Everything was starting to click into place now. Rose didn't exist; it was just a part of Lilly's brain. It was Lilly all the time, she just didn't know it and here I was thinking that Lilly hid half her life from me – well in a sense she did but that's acceptable.

Silence fell once again. I resumed going back to my sculpture. I grabbed a broken piece of pole and added it. Lilly, it seemed to have gone back to thinking about whatever she was thinking about before. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking about. What could be so important?

I looked over to Oliver again. I guess my imagination was kicked into overdrive but it almost seemed like a shadow was hovering over Oliver – almost like it was Death waiting and watching. I shook my head. I must not think things like that. I must never give up hope. I must be the light in the darkness, the light at the end of the tunnel. I must not give up on Oliver.

Minutes seem to past like hours. I didn't have a watch so I had no idea what the time was but it seem like ages since the roof collapsed. I just wish I had _some _idea what was going on. I couldn't hear anything from above me. It seemed to me as if the world had gone mute. In a way it scares me. Nothing but complete silence.

Then I heard a shout and someone saying something along the lines of "The roof collapsed!" The speaker was male. It sounded as if they cops had finally gotten help and had come back for us. I stood up, so did Lilly.

"Come on." I muttered, staring at the ceiling. "Hurry up!"

I heard more movement. A woman – who I was sure was Mrs Oken – speak.

"Harley, get Travis and Falcon. We need to get those blocks removed by any means necessary."

"Yes Ma'am!" said the same male voice as before.

Move movement. More people were running and yelling. Mrs Oken seemed to be issuing orders. Lilly and I waited in a several tense minutes. We didn't know what to do or say next. Then light, bright white light, bright enough to blind penetrated the room. I covered my eyes and looked up. Mrs Oken was grinning above us with three grinning male uniformed policemen. Next to them were two medics with a stretcher next to them. They all looked relived.

All three male policemen threw down ropes and slid down them in style in my opinion. They straightened up and begun to work on Oliver while Mrs Oken looked from above. She looked extremely nervous.

After a while, the three cops managed to successfully get Oliver out. He looked awful. He was cut and bruised. One of the cops hoisted him onto some sort of harness which he seemed to produce from nowhere. Mrs Oken pulled him and put him on the stretcher. She seemed to have a deep conversation with one of them before the two medics wheeled him away. She looked back down at us.

"He's going to be okay. They think." She smiled. "But they don't know the extent of it."

"Great!" Lilly said. "Then there's a chance that he is going to be okay!"

Another cop suddenly tapped me on the shoulder while holding a harness.

"You're next!" He said. "We better go quickly we don't know how long these walls will last."

I strapped on the harness and Mrs Oken pulled me up next. She hugged me and told me to wait for Lilly. Lilly came soon after with the last policmen. We both hugged each other in relief. We were so glad to get out of that mess and that Oliver is going to be okay.

"I called Jake. He's going to meet us at the hospital. He's been worried sick about you." Mrs Oken said as we walked out of the building.

"I bet he has!" I said.

I couldn't wait to throw myself into his arms. It will be really great to see him again after everything that has happened. We walked out the front door. Lilly looked back at it. She probably will be glad to be rid of the place.

"You know I'm sorry not to have a good look around. It looked interesting." I said as we turned our backs on the place.

"It was wasn't it?" Lilly asked.

The last thing I saw before getting in the car was Jeremy and Alex Spade. They were standing with what seemed to be half a dozen policemen. They were both handcuffed. I saw Lilly and she seemed to be smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Justice has been served!" She said grinning while getting into the car.

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't been out sooner! I really lothe studying (plus I had a writer's block). Anyway hopefully you will enjoy this update! **


	47. At The Hospital

**Disclaimer: **If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, hold on, wait...yeah I probably would. Scratch that. I don't own Hannah Montana. Probably never will.

**Chapter 47: At The Hospital**

We drove for about an hour. By the time we reached the hospital, it was nearly dawn. I ran into Jake in the reception place. Jake had demanded me what was going on, so I gave him the shortened terms of events. Jake was simply dumbstruck by the end of the conversation. I just simply nodded and gave him the good old 'Aha'.

"Come on Miley!" Lilly said in desperation after I told Jake the story of what had happened.

I looked around. Lilly was rocking back and ford on her feet, waiting for me with a very nervous and concerned expression on her face.

"Coming!" I said walking with Lilly to the receptionist.

"Hello." Lilly said to the girl sitting behind the desk.

The girl looked up.

"Hello." She said with a smile. (I was guessing that it was down in her contract that she had to be nice because who would be enjoying the night shift?) "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to see Oliver Oken." I said.

"Oken, Oken…" She said looking at the list on her computer. "Yes, up on fourth floor in room 4.201."

"Thank you." We said and we turned and headed towards the elevator.

The walk to Oliver's room was a silent one. Lilly couldn't stop fidgeting. Eventually we got to the fourth floor.

"197, 198, 200, ah 201!" Lilly whispered as we pasted each room.

We found Oliver's room next to the receptionist desk of that floor. As soon as we got to his room, Mrs Oken instantly went to his side and pulled her chair up close. Mr Oken stood by his wife, looking white. Oliver himself was looking pale and beaten. He was tied to a few machines and his leg and arm were both in a cast. A doctor was in the room examining him while talking to Mr and Mrs Oken. They both nodded before the doctor packed up her things and left. We took that as our cue to enter.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"The doctor said he will be up and about in no time." Mrs Oken said smiling.

"Yes, she said he was extremely lucky." Added Mr Oken. "Only fractured his arm and leg and bruised his ribs."

Lilly and I both grinned at this news. I felt as if a huge weight had been taken off me, Oliver was going to be alright, Lilly was with us and we had escaped. I felt like nothing could go wrong.

A minute later, Oliver's brother Owen entered the room looking pale like his parents. Mrs Oken had ringed him in the car and informed him what had happened. It looked like he had driven here as fast as he can and by judging by the fact that he was out of breath, he had sprinted all the way here.

"Is he okay?" Owen asked.

Mr Oken told him of what the doctor had said. When he had finished, Owen swelled with happiness.

"Good," He said. "I can't stay long, I have work in a couple of hours and I need to get ready. If Oliver is okay, I'll drop by after work."

"Yes," Mrs Oken said. "That'll be good as I'll be needing to go right now in fact to question Mr and Mr Spade about their camp. Do you mind staying until I get back?"

"Sure." Owen said grabbing a chair and pulling it right up.

"Wait a moment Mrs Oken." Lilly said and Mrs Oken turned to look at her. "Did you say you're going to question The Spades?"

"Yes." She said nodding.

Lilly's grinned went from ear to ear. Mrs Oken turned and left as Lilly and I fell asleep on the chairs in Oliver's room. When I woke up, Lilly was eating something. When she saw I had awaken, she threw me a box containing pancakes.

"The Okens have both left. It's just us." She informed me.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Nearly eleven." She said looking at her watch.

I sat up.

"Eleven?" I croaked. "In the morning?"

"Yep!"

We sat around talking for a bit. Oliver woke up shortly after lunch.

"How ya doing?" was the first thing out of Lilly's mouth.

"Okay, I guess." He responded.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. She did her examination and informed us that Oliver was doing extremely well and if it continued like this, he could be out and about within the next few weeks. Lilly and I looked so relieved and happy at this news.

Mrs Oken came back later and informed us that the Spades had been questioned and that their trial will take place sometime next week.

"The problem is," Mrs Oken were telling us in the cafeteria. (We had gone down their to get a bite to eat and Oliver had decided to come with us) "That we need witnesses but everyone is too scared to testify against them."

"I'll do it." Lilly offered. "I'm not scared."

"You sure Lilly?" Oliver said.

"Yes, for the things they have done they deserved a life time behind bars if you ask me. I need to do this."

"Thanks Lilly." Mrs Oken said. "But your just one person, can you think of anyone else who would risk it?'

"What about my friend Jenny Mathews?" Lilly suggested. "Or anyone still at the castle for that matters."

"Yes, we're going to go there and do some father investigations. Do you two wish to join us?"

Both Lilly and I nodded.

"That's agreed then, tomorrow then at nine." Mrs Oken said standing up. "We'll need to go over a few things before hand. Lilly will have to be our map as none of us have ever really had a good look around."

Lilly nodded.

"Good!" She said. "I'll be seeing you."

Mrs Oken then left. After that, Lilly and I took Oliver up to his room. We stayed there chatting and just having a good time. We had dinner much earlier than we normally would. Partly because we were hungry and partly because we had lost track of time a lot lately. Around six I turned the news on.

"Look!" Lilly said. "It's the Spades."

She was right; an article had just come on about them.

"_Our top story tonight," _Said the news reporter. _"Jeremy and Alex Spade were arrested last night by policemen after a search of their castle in Malibu. According to sources, the policemen found that the two brothers were enslaving children of all ages which ranged from five to around eighteen. Sources also say that there were many adults there. Jo Millers had more." _

The picture changed to a young reporter standing outside the out of commission castle that had once been the Spades. She was standing in front of police line where I could see Mrs Oken standing behind her. I had a laugh at that.

"_Thank you Wendy." _The reporter said. _"Well as you can see behind me is what is used to be the Spades hideout. This fifteen century German castle was once the Spades' hideout. According to sources the Spades would take children and used all kind of extreme measures to make them do what they wanted. Torturing, whipping were just a few to name them. The Spades were exploiting the many workers in return for a very large profit. Many nameless children have been found in the castle, ranging in the hundreds. The Spades were not alone is seems as there was a number of guards found on the site ranging in the fifties."_

The scene cut back to the studio.

"_And what news is there on the Spades and the children?" _asked Wendy.

"_Well Wendy," _Jo Miller said as the picture returned to her. _"The police have been very good in their effort to arrest everyone involved and to recover the children. Tomorrow it seems the police are going to do a massive effort to get back the children because at the moment it is nearly impossible to enter the building. The Spades themselves are under lock and key and await trial sometime next week."_

"_Who is in charge of this investigation?" _Wendy asked.

"_Inspector Oken." _Jo said_. "We managed to get an interview with her earlier on today on the Spades."_

The scene changed to show Mrs Oken speaking.

"_We have recently discovered what the Spades have been up too. We have an eye whiteness that has given evidence on the case and has identified the Spade brothers. We still don't know the full extend of the Spades wrath as it has been a subject that has been hard to discuss but we have evidence of their ruthless as most of the children kept diaries. We have several explaining what had happened and all of them connect with each other. We are hoping to have a full case against them by tomorrow."_

_The picture returned to Jo._

"_As you can see," _She said holding up a diary._ "Many of the children did keep diaries and they did explain the full wrath of the Spades. Apparently many of the children were thought dead by their families and friends. Their families will be happy to find out that they are indeed not. Inspector Oken has informed me that many families have been contacted and that they are flying in from all over. She also tells me that she is hoping to see all families reunited in the next few weeks." _

"_That is Jo Miller from Malibu. We'll have more for you tomorrow." _Wendy said as the picture returned to her.

I turned off the TV. There was nothing new in there but at least the story was getting out there. I could see Lilly looking very happy about this.

"Well it's getting out there, isn't it?" She said smiling.

"And we all know who her eye wittiness is." I said grinning at Lilly who grinned back, looking quite amused.

"Lilly," Oliver said getting struck by a thought. "You know before we got kidnapped, where were we going?"

"Oh that!" She said. "I was hoping to see Jenny about this but it doesn't seem as if she was there now does it?"

"But if she's not there, where would she be?"

"Well," Lilly bit her lip. "That is her sisters house – Jenny told me - and it seems to me if both or just Jenny were dragged off just before we arrived because Oliver found fresh blood on the ground."

"But if she _was _dragged off," I said getting a thought. "Wouldn't she be dragged off into the castle?"  
"She still could be there!" Lilly said in delight.

"Exactly!" I said.

**A/N: Just a quick update. I'm on study leave so I should (if I can) have the next chapter up soon *fingers crossed*. So in the meantime, pleasre REVIEW!**


	48. Manhunt

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyting etc etc

**Chapter 48: Manhunt **

Lilly, Oliver and I were ready to go by nine. Lilly and Oliver had a shouting match about whether or not he could come. I personally and privately agreed with Lilly, although I kept myself out of it. Oliver wanted to come but Lilly had argued for him to stay. Oliver wouldn't have thought to come if the doctors hadn't taken of his cast on his leg saying that it was better than they thought and he should be able to walk on it. Stupid doctors. Why tell him that when his best friends are going on a manhunt?

It ended with Lilly finally agreeing that he would run at the first site of danger and to take it easy. Oliver, of course, agreed. He would have agreed to anything as long as it would get him out of the hospital. That's how we found ourselves with half a dozen police officers outside. We were just waiting for them to finish packing the police van.

I knew Mrs Oken, like Lilly and I, didn't want Oliver to come. She didn't look so thrilled when we had informed her that he was going to be added to the group. However, unlike Lilly, she did not seek an argument with her son. Instead she just pursed her lips and just nodded and smiled but we all knew what she was thinking. The slamming of the trunk bought me back to Earth. I guess we were finally ready to rock 'n' roll.

"Let's go!" Lilly said as Mrs Oken said "Everyone in the car!"

We all scrambled in with Mrs Oken in the front next to a uniformed policeman who I didn't recognise. I was in the back crammed between Lilly and Oliver. Jake was coming too, he was sitting in the middle of the van with two more policemen. All through-out the journey he kept turning around to look at me. I had no idea why though.

After an hour of driving, we finally made it. The place looked a lot different in the daytime. For one thing, there were a lot of people and reporters about. Obviously the news had spread quite quickly. Mrs Oken just drove us pass the police line as if it didn't exist. We unclicked our seatbelts and got out of the car.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Mrs Oken shouted over the noise to the policemen. "Alpha tem: you are on the lower floors. Beta team: you are on the basement and the cells. Gamma team: you are on the buildings in the grounds and the grounds. Epsilon team: you are on the upper floors. Delta team: you are on the middle floors. Beta team: you are on the sleeping areas. Omega team: stay here, when people bring out people escort them to Red Cross who will take care of them. Got it? Alright, move out!"

The policemen slowly moved in their own separate ways towards their designated area. Oliver, Lilly, Jake and I just stayed where we were. We had no idea what we were supposed to do. We saw Mrs Oken starting to move off to where the Alpha team were going. I ran to catch up with her.

"What should we do?" I asked her.

"Try and find as many people as you can, you guys have free range. Oh! You will need these security passes!" She said pulling out four passes which she handed to me.

"Thanks." I said taking them and running off.

"So, what now?" Oliver asked.

"We just do our mission." I said handing out the passes and putting my own on my neck. "You know, find people, and get them out." I added when I saw the look of confusion on everyone's faces.

"Let's go!" Lilly said clapping her hands together.

We headed towards the ruin of what was Spade Castle. The castle no longer look menacing as the front part and eastern wing had been blown apart. We carefully negotiated our way through the rubble and debris. Eventually we found ourselves in what probably was a handsome hallway, decorated with portraits of men and suits of armour each carrying a different weapon of choice.

"Whatever happens, let's stick together!" I whispered as we approached a wooden door. "If anything happens let's meet back here in two hours if we get separated. Agreed?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"So what's through here Lilly?" asked Jake.

Lilly stopped for a moment and everyone except me (because I was in front of her) ran into her.

"I think it's the passage that leads to the northern wing and the Great Hall." She said.

"You don't sound so sure." Jake muttered but we went through the door anyway.

Sure enough it was a passage to the Great Hall as we soon discovered a good ten minutes later.

"Hello?" I called into the silence and received several echoes in return. "Just echoes." I muttered.

"Those aren't echoes." Lilly said grinning.

Several faces started to appear under the tables. They grinned when they saw Lilly.

"Lilly!" Several voices said. "You're here!"

"Hello, everyone!" Lilly said grinning. "Taylor, Tyler, Catlin, Harold, how have you guys been?"

"A bit confused." A small boy said with dark hair. "Is Mr and Mr Spade gone? We heard a lot of voices."

"Yeah, the Spades are out of commission." I said.

"Who are you?" A girl with blond pigtails said.

"I'm Lilly's best friend."

She looked impressed. I don't know why though.

"Guys, listen." Lilly said taking charge. "If you guys follow the passage back to the Main Hall through to the Entrance Hall and then go outside there are people there who will take care of you. They're dressed in blue."

They all nodded and ran out.

"Wait!" Lilly called after them and they all halted walking into each other.

"What?" The blond pigtail girl asked.

"Has anyone said Jenny?" Lilly asked.

They all went into deep thought and then shook their heads.

"Okay thanks." We all said as they scurried off.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's try the cells," Lilly suggested. "If they caught her: they would have taken her there."

"Good idea." Oliver said.

We followed Lilly out of the Hall, down a narrow passage, down cold stone flight steps lined with torches, down more passages and narrow staircases. Finally we emerged on a cold eerie passage, painting.

"How big is this place?" I said in-between breaths, holding my knees as I said it.

Jake was kneeled over due to his being out of breath. Oliver was holding his side, trying to get rid of stitch. Lilly, who obviously was used to running all over the place, looked at us shaking her head.

"It's huge." She said answering my question. "Many people did get lost and didn't turn up for days."

"I figured as much." I muttered standing up.

"Although," Lilly said with a bit of a grin. "It was the basis of all jokes. Many people just simply _pretended _to be lost to avoid the workload. The Spades had no way of distinguishing the liars from the ones who didn't have a sense of direction."

We all grinned at this.

"Alright, now what?" Jake asked.

"Search the cells." Lilly muttered.

We moved from cell to cell, peering inside. For some reason, no-one dared to talk. We could practically hear every sound within miles, which eventually came in useful several minutes later. We were at cell number LXXXVIII (which I figured out to be 88 in roman numerals) when we heard it: a dull sound, kind of like a rock being thrown against a wall or a pipe against metal. Either way it meant that-

I stopped with Jake running into me.

"What?" he said.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" he said again.

"That clanging sound." I answered.

"What sound?" Oliver said looking confused.

Clang. Clang. Clang.

"THAT sound." I said.

Clang. Clang. Clang.

"Oh, that sound?" Oliver said.

"Yeah."

"You mean that non-existent sound?" He said.

Clang. Clang. Clang.

"No, wait." Lilly said. "I think I hear it too."

"It's coming from down there!" Jake said pointing.

We all sprinted down the corridor even though it was only a few meters. We came to a cell labelled C (which is 100 in roman numerals as I quickly remembered). Inside was a girl was a girl with dirty blonde hair in filthy rags throwing a rock against a wall and the bars of the cell. Lilly placed her hands on the bars and looked into the cage. The girl looked strangely familiar to me. I could see Oliver looking at her with a look as if he also remembered her. Lilly leaned closer.

"Jenny?"

The girl looked up and now I too, could see that it is indeed Jenny. As soon as Jenny saw Lilly she grinned and ran to the bars.

"Lilly!" she cried in disbelief. "I can't believe it's really you!" Her face changed from disbelief to concern. "What are you doing here? It's not safe!"

"It's alright!" Lilly said trying to consol her.

"What if they find you? You'll be thrown in her forever this time!" Jenny said wringing her hands.

"Jenny!" Lilly shouted and Jenny stopped babbling. "It's all good! The Spades are out of commission, everything is back to the way it used to be."

Jenny's concerned expression to a shock expression.

"What? Really? Wow!" She just stood there as if she couldn't believe it.

"Let's get out of here." Jake said suddenly.

"He's right, let's go!" I said.

We wandered back through the cells, up the cold stairs, pass portraits of old Spades and pass flicking torches and sure enough, we found our way back to warm, inviting Entrance Hall. Here, I could see policemen ushering young children to the medics. I was shocked to see just how many children were taken.

We walked out into the blinding light of the day. I could hear parents yelling for their children. I could see Mrs Oken, who had probably only gotten out only a few minutes before us, was being hassled by parents looking for their kids. As soon as Mrs Oken saw us, she immediately tried to get to us. Eventually she managed to part the crowd and came towards us.

"Who tipped off the parents?" I asked.

"They arrived a few days ago when the Spades were arrested." Mrs Oken explained. "They heard we managed to find some of the children and they came in waves."

"Whatever next?" I muttered.

"Who's this?" Mrs Oken said suddenly noticing Jenny for the first time.

"Jenny Maiken." Lilly said. "A friend I made while captured."

"Interesting." Mrs Oken said walking off to talk to the parents.

"Now what?" Oliver asked.

"Jenny," Lilly said ignoring Oliver. "The Spade's trial will take place sometime next week. Would you like to take part on the defence? Be a witness?"

"Sure," Jenny said. "They deserve it."

"But it could be dangerous!" Oliver said.

"What more can they do to us?" Jenny said.

Suddenly Mrs Oken came rushing over with a grin plastered all over her face. I hadn't seen her this happy since the day when we told her Oliver and Lilly were going out. Something had happened and for the first time in ages, it was something good.

"What happened?" Oliver asked his mother.

"We've successfully rounded up what we think all of the staff, guards and prisoners." Mrs Oken said. "Unfortunately we don't know if we do."

Lilly then slapped her head.

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Of what before?" We all asked except for Jenny who was giving Lilly a searching look, just like the one Dumbledore always gives Harry.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Jenny asked.

"I think I am." Lilly responded. "And I'm surprised that Miley and Oliver aren't either."

"Thinking what?" Oliver asked. "I'm lost."

"I'm surprised you don't remember you did read my diary after all."

"They read you're diary?" Jenny asked looking shocked. "Then they must know. They should know."

"What must we know?" I asked.

"Never mind them." Lilly said turning to Jenny. "Do you remember the way?"

"How can I not?" Jenny said with a smile.

And with that they took off.

"Wait up!" I called after them.

The rest of us sprinted off after them. Where the hell were those two going? What had gotten into them that made them in such a rush? I looked around at my companions, I knew they were thinking the same things I was. We ran through the entrance hall, up some marble steps this time and through a handsome corridor lined with portraits.

"Where are we going?" Oliver panted.

Lilly ignored him and continued on her way. At the end of the corridor we came to some more marble steps with some handsome red carpet. We came to another handsome corridor and at the end of it was a door. Is our final destination up there? I noticed that we were heading towards the east wing. I remembered it now. Lilly had said that the Spades had lived there. We went pass the door and came to a narrow staircase that lead up to a tower, higher and than all the rest..

It was a difficult climb. Although the stairs eventually widened and we came to a handsome wooden double door engraved with figures. I barely had time to make out what looked like Atlas, the Titan that in Greek Mythology holds up the world, before Lilly and Jenny opened the door and burst in.

Lilly immediately went to a handsome looking oak desk which had several papers, pens and a laptop. Lilly however ignored all these and opened the top drawer on the left hand side and began to rifle through it while Jenny began on the ones on the desk. While they were doing that, I had time to look at the office.

Behind the desk were three large windows that opened onto the courtyard. There was a leather couch sitting adjacent to the desk. Next to the couch was a fireplace. Opposite to the couch was a bookcase. I had a quick look at the titles. There were some known titles but there were some folders containing several papers. I could see some papers that started with a "Dear" but I couldn't make out anything more.

I looked around to see what the others were doing. Oliver was gazing out the window, Jenny and Lilly were sill going through the papers and Jake was taking in everything in the room, from the carpet on the floor to the titles of the books behind me.

Something didn't seem right to me. I went back to the fire place, I then noticed it. There were something in the fire place. I crossed to it and I then recognised what was in the fireplace. It was papers that were someone (and I had a very good idea who) had obviously didn't want them to be seen. I began to rifle through them. Some of them were burnt too much to make out but I did manage to make out most of them. They were just order papers that all had the swastika stamped on them. Then I saw it. Lilly's name on one of them. I read it.

_Name: Lillian Truscott_

_Cabin: 12 _

_Time: 0600 hours._

_Reason: Possible treason._

"Hey Lilly." I called to her.

"Yeah?" She said looking up from the pile of papers she was looking through.

"What's this?"

She came over to me and picked up the paper in my hand.

"Oh those are order forms." She said giving it back.

"For?" I asked.

"Well," She said. "When we got to the end of our use or if we were suspected of treason or were just in a heap of trouble they would kill us off."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed.

"How many did they kill?" Jake asked suddenly taking an interest.

"I lost count." Lilly shrugged. "Probably hundreds."

We were all speechless. I think it's for the first time we noticed just how ruthless the Spades really were. I think we all realised the horrors the Spades brought to the children. I knew that they were Satan's men from the facts that Lilly's diary had told me but to actually kill innocent children and others just because of some reason.

"This is despicable!" Jake said looking disgusted. "To think they actually killed children just for trying to escape."

"I know, it's too frightening to even comprehend." I said to my husband.

"To make things worse," Lilly said, continuing. "It was a family thing. Tradition."

"What?" I cried. "That this has been going on for a while?"

Lilly was about to answer when Jenny suddenly interrupted. I had completely forgotten her. She was still rifling through those papers.

"Lilly, got it!"

"Great!" Lilly said and we all moved over to her.

Jenny was clutching a handful of papers. We all bent down to look at them. They had a list of names on them with other details. We were all looking at Lilly, hoping for an explanation that may explain everything but it didn't seem to be coming. I knew were all thinking the same thing: what are we looking at?

**A/N: This chapter is to celebrate the offical end of exams! WOOT! So I hope you will enjoy this update. Please review as it makes my day =)**


	49. Witness

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing. Dammit.

**Chapter 49: Witness **

We waited for a few minutes. Lilly and Jenny kept looking at that piece of paper. I made eye contact with Jake and then Oliver. We were all thinking the same thing; we all wondered what was going on. Eventually I plucked up the courage to ask.

"What are we suppose to be looking at?"

"This!" Lilly said excitedly, holding the piece of paper.

"And that is?" I continued.

"This is a list of everyone who was in this camp." Jenny said.

"So now we can know who is missing." Lilly added.

I stared at them in pure amazement.

"Brilliant." I murmured.

We raced out of the office, it wasn't until we had reached the door which led into the main hallway, did Oliver stop.

"What?" We all demanded of him.

"Don't we need witnesses to contest against the Spades? I know Lilly and Jenny are but do we need anyone else?"

"You're right Oliver." Lilly bit her lip.

"We're gonna need people." Jenny said. "Who could we use? Everard?"

"No, he gets too nervous about these things. What about Donny?"

"Again, to scared of what might happen. Audrey?"

It was like they were in their own separate world; no one else mattered or even existed. That's when it hit me it was probably like this for the last decade. So I folded my arms and just stood there.

"How about Timmy?" Jenny said. "The new mailboy after Peter was killed?"

Lilly stood there for a moment before shaking her head.

"Yeah, he's too little." Jenny added.

"Let's just find my Mum before we do anything." Oliver injected.

Jenny and Lilly nodded and we all ran outside to find Oliver's Mum. We found her yelling something at someone on the phone.

"I don't care if you can't do it, make it happen!" Mrs Oken shouted into her Blackberry. "Hey kids." She added as she ended her call.

"Who was that Mum?" Oliver asked.

"A cop, he said it was impossible to get the Spades transferred in time for their court day but I know it can be done. So what did you guys want? I'm very busy at this moment so unless it is very important..."

"This is Mrs Oken." I said drawing out the list.

We told her all about our more brilliant beyond brilliant idea. Mrs Oken actually looked impressed at it. She took the list and scanned it.

"This could be useful evidence." She said. "Not just to check who is who and if we have everyone but to prove that there was kids here. Thank you."

She wandered off the evidence section and came back with a smile on her face.

"Any more bright ideas?" She asked us.

We were about to answer when her phone went off. There was a pause as the person on the other end talked. As he or she talked, Mrs Oken's face fell.

"Alright, thanks." She said and she turned off her phone.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"A message for you." Mrs Oken said. "The Spades want to talk to you."

There was a deadly silence before Lilly nodded.

We drove just over an hour to Malibu State Prison where the Spades, along with rest of the accomplices, were. I was silent the entire way. Why on Earth would the Spades want to talk to Lilly? But then again, she was close to them and then betrayed them. Although they had kidnapped her and wanted to kill her so I know where Lilly was coming from.

We turned a corner. I could see a towering building in the background.

"We're here." Mrs Oken said front the front in a low voice.

Forty-five minutes later we were sitting opposite from two men I barely recognised but when Lilly entered the room, she shivered.

"Well, you have called this meeting." Mrs Oken said. "Please note that everything said in the room is being recorded and may use against you in court."

The two Spades nodded.

There was silent for a while as everyone was unsure who was to speak first. There was a lot of looking at each other and then quickly looking away. Nobody wanted to go first. Eventually it was Lilly who broke the silence.

"Why do it?" She snapped suddenly and unexpectedly.

She had been looking out the window at the prisoners on the grounds, now she was staring at both the Spades with pure dislike etched into part of her face. I recoiled slightly; I had never seen Lilly with that look on her face.

"What?" The one with blond hair asked, well spat.

"You know, killing, kidnapping, breaking basically every law there is on the planet."

"Ah, that." The one with black hair said leaning back in his chair. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I had decided that the blond one was much more ruthless than the other. I was guessing that the blond one handled all the killing and torture part while the black hair one was more the front man, the show dog in other words.

"Oh come on Alex." Lilly snapped. "You know as well as I do."

So the black hair one was Alex which left the blond to be Jeremy. Got it.

"You're not confessing because you know if you do there is no chance of you being released." Lilly said.

I had to hand it to her, she was smart.

"Why did you call us here?" I said.

I had wanted to get to the main point of this discussion as soon as possible. The sooner it started, the sooner it was over.

"I wanted to have a little chat to our friend Miss Truscott in private but that seems to be a false hopes seeing as she has a little passé." Alex said.

"Well when two vicious evil men who had kidnapped, tortured and nearly killed her ask to have a little chat, I think it is safe to say that Lilly would want company when dealing with these two maniacs." I said.

The two Spades had no answer to this. I was hoping that this was getting us somewhere.

"What do you want? I don't have a lot of time." Lilly said.

"Just a chat." Jeremy said.

"About?"

"The trial."

Lilly leaned back looking smug. I think everyone in the room knew what they were implying here.

"Are you threatening me?" Lilly said as if this was a matter of no real importance.

"Who said we were?" Jeremy said. "We just wanted to know if you were participating in it along with some of your friends."

They were being careful. They didn't want to answer questions that may be used to lock them up later.

"Of course I am. I think I'm gonna try to be the main witness for the prosecution." Lilly said as if she was talking about trying out for the netball team.

"Really?" Alex said. "I wouldn't have thought any less of you."

It was like we were all fifteen years younger and this was a lunchtime gossip session. I was amazed at how calm everyone was.

There was more silence. Nobody knew where to go from here.

"I heard the news." Alex said. "How's looking through our stuff going?"

"Good." Lilly said. "I liked looking through the files on your desks."

That made them bolt up. They were no longer looking cool calm and collected.

"What?" They both snapped.

"Yeah, I found some papers ordering deaths etc." Lilly said. "I also liked looking through your emails, by the way, who is this girl call Charlotte and why are you arranging to meet this Saturday, which clearly looking at your schedule you cannot make.

Lilly looked like she had gotten her favourite toy for Christmas. She clearly loved seeing the Spades squirm since they had made her squirm for ten years.

"She's a friend." Alex said nervously.

"Aha." Lilly said putting on a fake smile.

Nobody spoke again for the next few minutes.

"I think it's time to wrap this up. Lilly you gotta talk to your lawyers and them also." Mrs Oken said looking at her watch.

We all stood up.

"You're gonna regret this." Jeremy said in a low whisper.

Lilly looked back at him with an evil grin playing around her lips.

"And you're gonna regret being born." Lilly said in a dangerous voice.

She marched out with us in tow.

"Wow," Oliver said giving her a kiss. "Wow."

Lilly giggled.

"I am so proud of you, standing up to them." Oliver said giving her another kiss.

"Thank you." Lilly said.

Six weeks later we all found ourselves dressed up for the court trial. Oliver kept fidgeting at his tie, Lilly kept mumbling, Jake kept looking at me and I just couldn't speak. It was if something was lodged in my throat.

"We should take our seats." Dad said appearing suddenly at my side.

We all entered. The Spades were in a corner handcuffed as several security guard stood guards stood watch. We all took seats on the other side of where the Spades were standing near the front.

Mrs Oken appeared later informing us that she was going to be called as a main witness along with Jenny, Lilly and several other people.

"You managed to get people?" Oliver muttered.

His mother nodded.

"Who's appearing for the defence?" Lilly whispered.

"I have no idea." Mrs Oken shrugged.

We all sat in silence not knowing what to say lately. Several conversation starters were zooming around in my head but I had no willpower to start up any of them. I was saved as a voice started to speak.

"Rise for the honourable Judge Sage."

We all stood. I had no idea what this trial will accomplish. Either two evil men will be put away or they will be able to be set free.

Whatever happened next was up to fate.

**A/N: Well it's just been over a year since I first started this story, well time flys doesn't it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. Hopefully this is a nice update and hopefully you guys will enjoy it =)  
****What story should do you think I should finish after this one? Any suggestions? Or should I do a new story? (I have some nice new Loliver, Seddie and Lily/James storys/ideas on my computor)  
Remember to please review and if you want something partically to happen, I'm all ears. I have a nice ending planned which should be in a few chapters time.  
Warning: I am going to change my penpal name soon, just so ya know.  
So again please review as it makes my day =)**


	50. The Trial

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, wish I did but I don't.

**Chapter 50: The Trial**

We all stood there in silence as a man who looked like he went to the gym quite regularly took his seat. He was dressed in the black robes and had the usual white wig on top of his head. He looked very imitating.

"Right the State of California versus," He checked a piece of a paper on his desk. "Alexei and Jesaja Spade. The charge against them is that these two men deliberately murdered, enslaved and kidnapped innocent young children and kept them against their will. Now before we begin does the Defence have anything to say?"

The Judge spoke in a booming voice that travelled to all corners of the room.

Alex Spade stood up.

"Yes your honour."

"Very well then." Judge Sage said.

"We firstly would like to say that we are innocent of all charges and that the main witnesses for this case are delusional and that _we_ haven't done anything against the law because it wasn't us who did all those horrible things. We were just helping them in the world today. We did no force them to come to us, they came willing and were able to leave at anytime. We believe that the witnesses were imagining everything and we have doctors backing us up."

He stood back down.

I shook with rage. How dare he say something like that! I glared over in his direction and saw that he had a smug look on his cruel face. I forced myself to breath and to clam myself down. I had more important things on my mind. I snuck a quick glance at the jury to see what they were liked. There were men and woman of all ages, heights, sizes, races etc. I noticed that one in particular looked quite timid. She was a small woman that looked in her thirties. Her hands were shaking. But this _was_ a murder trial, why wouldn't you be? I looked back at the Judge who had started to proceed with the case.

"Okay Prosecution, you may proceed." The Judge said to a man I did not know wearing a very smart suit.

"Thank you Judge." The man was about in his mid forties with short cropped brown hair and a thin face. He had green eyes that really stood out and that matched his green tie that he was wearing. His suit was neatly done up and it looked like he had ironed the tie he was wearing. He shoes seem to sparkle with shoe shine and his suit didn't look as if it had one speak of dust on it. He seemed to be the kind of man that understood perfection and achieved it with flying colours.

"To begin I would like to make a small opening speech." The Judge nodded at this and the man leapt into the speech. His voice seemed to fill the entire room with a clear tone. I got the impression that this man was no stranger when it came to delivering speeches. The man cleared his throat before continuing on.

"Firstly I would like to say that these two men: Alexei and Jeremy Spade have been accused of the very worst thing one can be accused of. Murder, kidnapping, enforced imprisonment and who knows what else those poor children had to go through. These two men should not be allowed to wander the streets free. I personally would be afraid to let my own children go out with these two killers on the loose. Secondly, we are talking about innocent children who were living life normally. I have examples here in my file of a boy taken when he was just seven years old. He was taken when he was simply playing in the park, doing nothing to harm anyone. I ask the jury today if these kind of people ought to be set free and be able to roam our streets again? And thirdly, I would also like to point out to the jury that there is an unbelievable amount of evidence against the Spades. Thank you."

The man sat back down and as I looked around, I could see that there were a few people in the jury that looked impressed.

"Your first witness Mr Hayde?" The Judge asked.

"Yes," The man called Mr. Hayde stood back up. "My first witness is Jenny Mathews."

I grinned a little. Jenny was first up.

Jenny stood up to the podium. She definitely could clean up well. Her long blond hair was no longer tainted with mud but now sleek and shiny. She was wearing a blue Abercrombie and Fitch jumper with matching jeans. You could also see, just visibly, a silver necklace, sparkling in the light.

"Please state your full name." The Judged said.

"Jenny Karen Mathews."

A short man, also dressed in a suit, came over and handed her a small bible and made her put in her hand on it while the other was in the air as if she was saluting.

"You swear to tell the whole truth, the truth and nothing but the truth?" He asked her in a very serious tone.

"Yes." Jenny replied and then took her hand off the bible.

"Okay, Miss Mathews, you are now under oath." The Judge said while Jenny nodded. "Proceed." He said waving a hand towards Mr. Hayde.

"Miss Mathews how old are you?"

"Twenty four." She answered.

"How long were in captivity for?"

"Twelve years." Jenny kept answering in the same monotone. I had no idea why.

"Do you remember the day you were taken?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe that day for us?"

"Yes. I was about twelve at the time. My birthday has been the previous week. My parents had decided to have a picnic since it was a bright and sunny summer day and so we, my father, mother and little sister went to the park together which had a really awesome woods behind it. Me and my sister, Sophie, had decided to go and play hide and seek in there. It was about half way through the game when I saw a man."

"Can you describe the man for us?"

"He was tall, no more than in his forties, I'd say, he had that look like he had seen too much. He has short blonde hair underneath a smart hat and he had cold dark eyes. He was wearing a dark gray suit."  
"What happened next?"

"I asked him if he had seen my sister and he said he saw a girl running in a certain direction. I guessed he must have hit me because the next thing I remember was waking up in a small cell room with a small boy in it."

"What happened to the boy?"

"He was killed three months later."

"Miss Mathews," Mr Hayde asked pacing up and down. "Was it the defendant who took you that day?"

"Yes it was."

"Do you remember who it was?"

"Yes."

"Which one was it?"

"It was Jeremy Spade sir."

The whole room went quite.

"Thank you Miss Mathews." Mr Hayde said. "That's all from me."

"Mr. Kyle, it is your turn."

In my opinion, Mr. Kyle looked like one of those smoozers who could flatter himself out of any trouble. Probably why he became a lawyer in the first place.

"Miss Mathews, you say you were knocked out as soon as you had your back turned, do you admit it could have been someone else there who did it?"

"There was no one else. We were completely alone."

That made Mr. Kyle gulp. One of his arguments was useless. That man better think of something fast otherwise his clients will be getting a life long sentence.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Mr. Kyle switched tactics at the speed of light.

"Miss Mathews, did you get a good look at that man?"

"Yes."

"Was it the same man that so called imprisoned you?"

"Yes."

"Were able to leave at any time?"

"No."

Good job Jenny. Keep it simple. I didn't see how anyone from the Jury could think that she is lying. Hopefully, they will see that. Meanwhile back to Mr. Kyle, I could see he was getting nowhere with Jenny which is probably why he decided to end the cross examination with her.

"Next witness please." Judge Sage said.

"We call our next witness," Mr. Hayde said. "Lillian Truscott."

I could feel my chest tightening as Lilly stepped onto the witness stand and took her oath. She took a quick glance at the Spades before giving me a small smile which I returned. Mr. Hayde stepped up to the stand.

"You are Lillian Truscott of Malibu?"

"That is correct." Lilly said.

I could see Lilly fiddling with her thumbs. She was nervous, anyone could see that.

"Miss Truscott, can you explain what happened to you July 3rd 2010?"

"I was going to take a hike with my best friend Oliver, who couldn't make it because of sickness. So it ended up just being me."

"Can you explain what happened afterwards?"

"Well like Jenny, I saw a man who was dressed like your average tourist."

"Describe this man."

"Beige coat with hat to match, sunglasses, camera, long pants."

"Who was this man?"

"I do not know at the time. I had never set eyes on him before."

"Did you ever find out?"  
"Yes."

"Who was this man?"

"His name was Hassen Zinner. Who was the captain of the guards working for Alex and Jeremy Spade."

"When did you find out this?"  
"About a year after my abduction."

"How long were you kept in captivity Miss Truscott?"

"About ten years."

"What were you forced to do?"

"Making stuff that they were gonna sell, mine for coal and chop down trees. Basically a lot of hard labour."

"Can you tell me what happened on October 5th 2020 in full detail?"

"We were woken about what seemed to be sixish. We were all put into chains and walked slowly towards a room."

"What was this room?"

"It was a gas chamber."

The whole room went silent. You could see the tension building up like tank filling up with ice cold water. I could just picture them all gasping like in those horror films when a huge secret is told.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver gripping his chair very tightly. I remember that day when we were at Danny's Diner when Lilly had told us her dreadful story of escape. I shudder to think what would have happened if Lilly hadn't built up her courage and just didn't think but run.

"Mr Kyle, do you have anything to say on this matter?" Judge's Sage's voice cut through the room like a knife, bringing everyone back to the court room.

"Yes, I do." Mr Kyle said.

There was a smirk playing around his lips, I did not like the look of that. Mr Kyle approached Lilly, positivity bouncing on the balls of his feet. He must have thought of something really good otherwise he wouldn't have looked so happy. This will not be good.

"A gas chamber?" Mr Kyle started. "As in how the Nazi's killed innocent Jews during the Second World War?"

Lilly nodded.

"Were you good at history Miss Truscott?"

"What has this to do with-"

"Just answer the question Miss Truscott." Mr Kyle said sharply.  
"I guess, I got A's and B's."

All I could think of was where the hell this guy was going with this. Why would he be interested in Lilly's history marks? Unless…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, clearly Lilly has gotten way into history and hallucinated that she was in a Concentration Camp!"

"It's true!" Lilly shouted. "There were hundreds of children there! We have evidence to prove this! And for the record, I was not hallucinating!"

"What evidence is this?"

"Page 27, your honour." Mr. Hayde said, standing up rather quickly.

There was a moment silence as the Judge flicked through the booklet in front of him.

"Proceed, ."

Mr. Hayde stood up and began to speak.

"As you can see, your honour, there is a list of everyone in that camp that was kidnapped or worked there. This was found in the office of the defendants. Also that list has a 'status report' meaning if they were to be or have been executed."

I could see the Spades looking at each other in anger. Jeremy whispered something to his brother. I think they knew that they had officially lost.

"I see," The Judge said. "Who found this?"

"Miss Truscott and Miss Mathews along with two of Miss Truscott's friends."

"Will these friends be appearing in the witness box?"

"No, sir."

"Your honour," Mr Kyle said quickly getting to his feet. "Are we sure that's even in the Spades handwriting let alone their office?"

"We'll be getting to that in a moment." Mr Hayde said.

"Very well, call your next witness." The Judge said. "Miss Truscott you may go."

Lilly slowly got up and walked towards where we were sitting. As soon she sat down, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's me done." She whispered to me.

"Perhaps not." I whispered back. "I don't think Mr. Hayde is done with you."

At that very moment, Mr. Hayde stood up; he looked ready to call his next witness to the stand.

"I call my next witness, Detective Nancy Oken." He said and Mrs Oken stood up looking weary.

Mrs Oken took oath before sitting down in the witness booth.

"You are Nancy Oken of the Malibu Police Department?"  
"That is correct."

"Mrs. Oken continuing on with what we have been discussing with, can you please tell me if the list is indeed authentic?"

"We have conducted handwriting tests from professionals that we have taken from Mr and Mr Spade and have concluded that the handwriting does match that of a Mr Alex Spade. In reference to the desk and office belonging to the Spades, we have eyewitnesses including those of Miss Mathews and Miss Truscott proving that it is indeed their office plus we have footage from a security camera in that office showing Mr Alex Spade working at his office. Therefore we concluded that the office in question belongs to the defendant Alex Spade."

"Mrs Oken, how did you manage to find the Spade's hideout?"  
"When my son and his best friend were kidnapped by the Spades to lure Lilly back to them, Lilly showed us where the hideout was located."  
"When you got there, how many people did you see under the Spades control?"

"They had hundreds of children and adults there."  
"How did they restrain or keep the children there?"

"They had a number of guards; I say about 200-300. The hideout itself was more like a medieval castle, so there were huge walls which nobody could climb over."

"I would like to interject here," Mr Kyle said. "If these walls were so big then how did Miss Truscott escape?"

"She has informed us that she was taken outside these walls to be taken to the gas chamber." Mrs Oken said.

Mr Kyle sat down rather nervously. I could see his case for the Spades disappearing before his eyes but I was sure he had something up his sleeve, perhaps a witness.

"Please continue Mr. Hayde." The Judge said.

"Thank you," Mr. Hayde looked at his notes before continuing. "Mrs Oken, did you find any other records of children there?"

"Yes, we had conducted a full search and found numerous records of children being captured and taken there. A full history showed us that the Spades' father and grandfather also conducted the same horrible crimes that the defendants have been accused of. So we discovered that this has been going on for some time."

"Were any other crimes solved because of this find?"  
"Yes, a number of kids have been missing for years and now we have information relating to their discovery."

"I'm sorry to interrupt again," Mr Kyle said while I rolled my eyes. "If this is indeed true, then the defendant cannot be found guilty as the horrible things you say happened, is all they know."

"But Mr. Kyle," Mrs Oken said. "Children who abuse because one of their parents abuse the other still go to jail. It's the same idea."

Mr. Kyle looked very angry. He turned sharply on his heel and sat back down on his chair. Jeremy and Alex looked livid as well. I could make out Jeremy saying to his lawyer 'Don't worry; we'll get them back with _our _witnesses.'

I guess I was right before. However I didn't like the way they were grinning. I guess he just realised that the case was not over for him and his clients yet.

"What other evidence has there been shown to prove the Spades guilt?" Mr Hayde continued.

"Yes," Mrs Oken said. "We found several letters from the Spades to others about these matters. These letters have been completely analysed and the experts have concluded that they are match criminals who we have record showing in our police databanks. We have also recovered the letters that the Spades sent out and we had them analysed as well and they do match the Spades' handwriting."

"Page 19, your honour." Mr. Hayde said as the Judge flicked to the right page. "Please continue Detective Oken."

"We also questioned a number of children found there and all their stories pretty much said the same things. That they were just minding their own business when someone kidnapped them who was later revealed to be in the employee of the Spades. They all said they had to endure hard labour. Some had stories of friends that they met who had been killed in the harshest ways. Most of them were tortured in ways that none of could imagine. The children told me of a room they dubbed 'The Lock' where they would be sent for days in a confined room about three meters by three meters without contact, food or water. Most children pretty much went insane."

I looked around to Lilly sitting right next to me. Hearing these things is so different to living it. I can't imagine living like that for a day let alone ten years which Lilly had to endure. The days that the Spades had me and Oliver were the worst in my entire life. The fact that these worthless humans did this, took innocent children and changed their lives for all of eternity made my whole body shake. What's worse is that they got away for it for years, along with their father and grandfather.

"How long were children there for?"

"The children I talked to varied, some where there for five years some twenty years. I met a man who was there for sixty years. He had a wife and children who were all under the Spades' rein of torture."

"How was their disappearance explained?"

"Fake bodies or real bodies changed to fit the appearance of the person they were 'killing'. When they were 'dead' they were initiated into what the children called 'The Grave Club' which therefore made them more or less accepted."

"Thank you Detective Oken." Mr. Hayde said.

"Mr. Kyle, do you have anything to add at this point?"

"Yes." Mr. Kyle rose from his seat. "Detective Oken, law states that you need a Search Warrant before breaking and entering into a building. Did you have one?"

"We were in the process of getting one but-"

"But you didn't have one." Mr. Kyle smirked.

"The situation was critical. My son and his best friend had been kidnapped and we had a lead."

"But that translates that you thought my clients had taken your son and his friend and so you illegally broke in without any true evidence pointing towards their guilt apart from one eyewitness."

"However as you saw, we turned out to be correct and we got the Search Warrant two days later. So I don't think it's how we entered but what we did that counts more. We saved hundreds of lives. Also I think you may want to note Mr. Kyle that I was involved in a case several of months ago when we were on the track of a dangerous killer. We had no evidence pointing towards anyone but one eye witness. Not only did we catch the killer but we also arrested two of his mates that were also involved in the crime that we wouldn't have known about without that _one _eyewitness."

I saw faces of the jury nod in agreement. That made my heart lift with excitement. Perhaps we could actually win the trial and put those two maniacs behind bars for good. Mr. Kyle looked livid as he sat back down and told the Judge that was all he had to ask. Mrs Oken was dismissed from the Witness Stand and sat down back with us. She looked very happy with her performance.

"That concludes the case for the Prosecution." Mr. Hayde said before sitting down.

"Thank you Mr Hayde," Judge Sage said. "Mr Kyle, you may proceed with your case."

"Your honour, I would like to call my first witness, Mr Danny Rodmen." Mr Kyle said getting out of his seat and pacing the floor.

A muscular man who looked about six feet walked up to the witness stand. I didn't have a clue who this guy ways but I'm betting I'm about to find out as he gives his testament.

"You are Mr Daniel Rodmen?"

"That is correct." He answered in a rather flat monotone of a voice which gave me the impression that he was a plain man who liked to follow orders. Rather fitting if you ask me.

"Mr Rodmen, what was your job at the Spades Castle?"

"I was one of the guards. I was mostly stationed at the gate but I had other jobs which included working with the children when they were tasked to do work. However I rarely worked with the children, maybe once every few months. I was also in charge of a chamber that I was told that nobody could enter."

Lilly leaned towards me and whispered 'The gas chamber'.

"You say 'work with the children', did that mean you weren't threatening them or doing anything like that of the sort?"

"Exactly, it my eighteen years working for the Spades, I did not see any bad behaviour towards the children."

"That will be all Mr Rodmen." Mr Kyle said.

"Does the Prosecution wish to say anything more?" The Judge said.

"Yes," Mr Hyde began. "I would like to point out that this witness was rarely in contact with any of children, so his testimony can not be taken in full."

There was a pause as Mr Hyde got his notes together. The shuffling of paper could be heard as the echo bounced off the walls.

"I would like to ask Mr Rodmen a question about this 'chamber' he worked outside of. Can you describe what happened in it?"

"People went it and nobody ever came out." He was still answering in that flat monotone but this time with a hint of a southern accent.

"Why did they never come out Mr Rodmen?"

Mr Rodmen didn't answer immediately; instead I saw his eyes flicker in the direction of his employers. When he finally answered, he spoke with no expression etched on his face.

"I dunno."

"You never thought to question that? You never wondered?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"But I think you _do _know." Mr Hyde was smiling now; he had finally come to the part of the interrogation he liked: calling out a witness.

"I _don't_ know." Rodmen answered, this time with a bit of force behind it.

"Very well. I'm finished." Mr Hyde said. "I believe I've made my point."

"And what point is that?" Mr Kyle suddenly said.

Mr Hyde did not answer, instead, he just grinned. After a while he spoke again.

"What was your impression of the children?"

"They seemed alright to me."

"Did the Spades ever tell you why they were there?"

"Yes, he told me that they were either loose cannons or come from poor backgrounds and needed work or that they were criminals put here because of their crimes."

There was definitely a small uproar in the background which the Judge merely needed to give them a sharp look for them to quieten down.

"Did the Spades tell you why they killed them?"

"They said it was capital punishment."

"You never thought they were actually innocent?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because of what I saw on more than one occasion."

"Please explain further."

"I saw children attack the guards for no apparent reason, I saw them treat the kind hospitably that the Spades gave them with complete disregard. I saw them kill each other and form secret rebellion clubs to overthrow the Spades who had done nothing to hurt them at all."

I looked over to jury and to my horror, saw some of them nodding their heads.

"There are children saying that they tortured and killed because they wanted to run away."

"Their were doctors on the scene and they said they were suffering from hallucinations. In fact Miss Truscott who was a witness, saw the doctor on several occasions because she was suffering hallucinations and delusions."

"That is all Mr Rodmen." Mr Kyle said.

"Next witness?" Judge Sage said pulling everyone out of a trance they had been in for the last ten minutes.

"Yes." Mr Kyle said straightening his tie. "I like to call my next witness Lieutenant Cade Reed."

A man in his late forties walked onto the stage. He was dressed in an old army uniform with a few badges pinned on his chest. He walked with a slight limp but it was the eyes that drew me in. The eyes looked as if they had seen too much.

"You are Lieutenant Cade Reed of the US Military?"

"Yes sir."  
"And you are now a Marine since leaving the employment of the Spades?"

"Yes sir."

Two seats down from me, Jenny gave a small gasp.

"It's him!" She breathed as Mr Kyle asked "And what was your job within the Spade's Castle?"

"Who?" I whispered back but Reed interrupted me.

"I was just a solider overseeing some deliveries."

I looked back at Jenny but she shook her head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

"What kind of deliveries?"

"People, things." He shrugged. "A lot of things as I needed the work."

As he shrugged, the light caught his face just right. I saw a huge scar slashed right down his entire face. I shivered slightly as I wondered if it was a battle scar or something else…At least he didn't look like Mad Eye Moody. When I looked back at the trial, I noticed Mr Kyle had moved on.

"Did you see any children there?"

"Sometimes, they looked pretty beat up. I wondered if it was a punishment method."

"Did the children look miserable?"

"Yes. They looked like they were in a rough state but I did notice the older ones look happy for some reason."

Interesting, I thought, very interesting.

"Thank you Lieutenant Reed. That is all from the Defence."

"Would the Prosecution like to cross-examination?" Judge Sage said.

"Yes. I just have a few questions." Mr Hayde said. "Firstly, I have evidence of a Miss Jenny Mathews that you were ordered to kill her. Page 27 your honour."

There was a moment while the Judge flicked through the booklet on his desk. Mr Hayde pressed on. Jenny looked at me and I got it at last. He was the one who had given her a second chance. I guess they aren't all bad after all.

"Can you tell me what happened that day?"

"Yes sir, I was told by the Spades that she was a criminal and that the awful things she has done were too horrible to tell. I drove for several kilometres out to the West, parked the car and pointed a gun at her head. However I did not shoot because I did not believe she was guilty and secondly, she was just a teenager. I let her go."

There was a murmur in the crowd as he said those final words. Perhaps there was some truth to this man after all. I could tell even Mr Hayde did not expect that as his eyebrows were raised.

"Very well, that concludes my cross-examination."

"Any more witnesses for the Defence?" Judge Sage asked.

"Just one more your honour." Mr Kyle said. "Doctor Fredrick Von Geurergan."

A surely man in his late sixties walked onto the scene. He was dressed in a smart vest and pants to match with a shirt tucked into his pants. A thick pair of glasses was perched on his nose almost if they were placed in a certain spot. Perfection and precision was what I got from this man. It was the same feeling I got from Mr Hayde.

"You are Doctor Fredrick Von Geurergan who worked with the Spades?"

"Yes." The man even spoke with a thick German accent.

"Doctor, did you examine the kids on regular bases?"

"Yes."

"What was your conclusion?"

"That they were very sick children suffering from mental breakdowns and physiological damage to the mind. They were suffering from a range of mental diseases which included the symptoms hallucinations, delusions… the list goes on. We even believed that some were schizophrenia."

"How often did you meet with the two witnesses of the prosecution?"

"Miss Mathews was scheduled for fortnightly appointments which were pretty well but unfortunately she did suffer from several episodes a week. Whereas Miss Truscott I saw quite often, around 3-4 times a week. She had trouble adjusting to her new environment and believed the kind Spades were torturing her and making her do stuff. She was quite delirious and believed the whole world was out to get her. About twice a month we had to put her in a confined environment with a straight jacket on as so she wouldn't hurt herself or others."  
"What about the other kids?"

"The others kids varied. The older ones accepted their environment and worked reasonably well whereas the younger ones were more like Miss Mathews and Miss Truscott."

"That's the case for the Defence done, your honour." Mr Kyle said.

"Does the Prosecution have anything else to say?" The Judge said.

"Yes, two questions." Mr Hayde said. "Can I see your medical certificate certifying you are indeed a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Any proof?"

"Page 20, your honour." Mr Kyle said. "I've had it checked with three other doctors and they said it's alright."

"Alright," The Judge said checking it. "Proceed Mr Hayde."

"Secondly, how do you know that these children were making it up?"

"I had observed them in their environment and made medical conclusions based on my findings."

"Alright," Mr Hayde seemed to accept that. "That's me done."

"Before the jury goes out, the Prosecution and Defence have a last minute closing statement to make. Mr Hayde, you may begin."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the case before us is the conviction of Alexei and Jesaja Spade. They have been convicted of murder, kidnapping, assault, torture, more or less being a Nazi, the list goes on. These two men are dangerous. They do not deserve to be let off. These two men have been kidnapping children and sentencing them to death for years. We have received evidence that this is true, not some medical diagnosis. Surely not hundreds of children have metal illnesses. If these children really were sick, why were the defendants making them work and then kill them? Does this sound like a good environment? These two men are guilty. It is not just children who were there, but others as well. The Spades have violated these poor innocent children's human rights and need to be brought to justice. Let justice be served."

He sat back down and there was an impressed look on many of the jury. Mr Kyle stood up looking smug.

"People of the jury, you have seen my witness present their testimony. The Prosecution say that my clients are murders, kidnappers but this is not true. How do we not know that all the evidence was planted to frame the Spades and all the actual evidence removed and destroyed? How do we not know that the medical diagnoses of these children are in fact true? The Spades simply took children who needed help and then since these children are sick, probably killed themselves. There have been many cases of schizophrenia patients killing themselves which is what happened here. These children need help, so please let the Spades keep doing the wonderful work they have been doing."

This time Mr Kyle sat down and it was the Judges turn to speak.

"Jury, it is now time whether or not you believe that the defendants, the Spades, are guilty of the horrible and unspeakable crimes they are convicted of. Take all the time you need. We meet again in three hours to see if you have made a decision."

One by one, the members of the jury stood up and walked through a little wooden door next to them and disappeared from sight.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I have been really busy with school and internals. But anyway here it is (nearly finished), sorry it's mostly dialouge but it is a trial. I hope it is up to scratch, I haven't had much time to work on it. So yeah, enjoy.  
Read & Review!**


	51. The Debate

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Chapter 51: The Debate**

When the last of the jury members pasted through the door and into the room beyond, I turned to Lilly.

"Do you think they will make the right decision?"

She just shrugged.

**Inside The Jury's Room**

The twelve members sat down at a large table with a chair at the head, where the foreman sat down. The foreman was a thirty year woman who always seemed to dress for success.

"Now," She said as if she was addressing her troops. "The case before us is of the two Spade brothers who have been accused of kidnapping, torture and murder. Any thoughts so far?"

"Well," Said Jake the Fishmonger, leaning back in his chair. "They did put up a good defence."

The foreman lowered her glasses.

"This is serious business. I was talking about whether or not they are guilty."

"Okay," Jake replied. "I think they are guilty."

"What?" Keith the Butcher said. "Those girls are the ones lying. The Spades are clearly innocent and they were trying to help them."

"What?" Interjected Harry Goldman, the greengrocer, "How can you say that? They are as guilty as hell!"

"How can _you _say _that_?" Keith responded.

"Now, now." The foreman replied as Keith, Jake and Harry got into a massive and heated disagreement. "Let's go over the facts."

The other members opened their flyers as each began reading a fact aloud.

"The Spades were said to have kidnapped a number of children and kept them for a number or years." Harry said.

"The Spades say they were helping the kids because they had a number of medical conditions." Keith said.

"The witness, Lilly and Jenny, said that they were held captured by these men and they forced them to work for them." Jake said.

"They say." Keith mumbled which everyone ignored.

"Lilly said they were tortured." The foreman said.

"And she said her friends were killed." Said Danny Mitchell, the handyman.

"And she said it was run like a concentration camp." Said Michelle Crossbee, who was a bank manger. "Could they be on the run Nazis?"

"I doubt it," Emma Majors, who was a doctor, said "They could just be Nazi sympathisers."

There was a silence as everyone pondered this. There were a couple of times when someone opened their mouth to speak but decided to close it. A lot of the jury had a dazed, confused expression as they tried to process this fact.

"There really is no evidence that they did half the stuff they were convicted of is true or if they really are Nazi people." Colin Creeves said. "Do we have any at all?"

"Well," started Anna Gold, who was a housewife, "When Detective Oken investigated, they found all these papers that were like death warrants et cetera. I think we have copies."

"We do." The foreman said handing them out.

"Seems awfully big thing to forge." Harry said looking directly at Keith who ignored him.

"Well these look legit to me." Said Anna. "Perhaps the Spades _thought _they were helping the kids. Maybe they are _both _telling the truth?"

There was a pause as the rest of jury considered this.

"How can they _both _be telling the truth?" Keith said forcefully.

"Well maybe the Spades thought they were helping the kids but were going through it the wrong way. You know how kids who grow up in violent households hit their partner because they think that's how you show emotion? Maybe that's the situation."

"Hmm," Jake said. "Emma, you're a doctor, could anyone have some kind of mental illness?"

"Not what I could see." Emma replied. "Although those Spades did look kind of messed up. Psycho." She added.

"So what did you think of Lilly and Jenny?" The foreman said.

Emma paused to think while taking a sip of hot coffee.

"To me, they look like two girls who went through a lot of pain and anger."

"That could have been tipped over the edge a bit?" Keith asked.

"Not everyone who goes through bad times go crazy." Emma snapped back.

"Have some experience in that field do we?"

"Perhaps." Emma said in a low voice.

"People, people!" The foreman said. "We are getting off topic. We need to decide whether or not the Spades are guilty or not, not if Emma has had a traumatic past."

"Fine." Mumbled Keith.

"Now, are we at an agreement yet?" The foreman said.

"Not yet." Jake said. "Harry thinks they're guilty, Keith thinks those girls are lying, Emma thinks that the Spades are psycho, Anna thinks they are both telling the truth...yeah, we're messed up."

"No we're not!" Keith said. "All we need to agree is that they're not guilty!"

"Guilty?" Emma said. "They're majorly guilty!"

"Please!" Said Danny. "They are as guilty as Tom Robinson!"

"You're playing the To Kill A Mockingbird Card?" Emma said looking amazed. "Seriously?"

"So he played the Mockingbird card." Michelle said. "He's still right."  
"Oh no!" Jake said. "Not you too!"

"Can't you guys see that Keith is sucking you in to his evil plan?" Emma said. "It's like he has the Imperius curse on them!"

"No I haven't!" Keith said. "And what happened to you?"

"Oh shut up!" Emma said. "We need to decide this NOW!"

"But we all have different opinions." Anna said. "Like Jake said, we are all coming from different places."

"Like I said, we wouldn't be –"

"Oh shut up Keith!" Said Harry. "We all have opinions here, so stop forcing yours on everyone else."

"Look, I just have one thing to say." Anna said. "Why would those two girls lie? Because I don't think they were. It just seems too big to make up."

There was another silence as everyone took in what Anna was saying.

"So," The foreman said. "Are we at an agreement? Or is Keith still thinking that everyone else has to agree with him?"

"Yes," Keith said. "But only because I'm right."

"My God," Emma said. "You really think your God's gift to man."

"You believe it baby."

"Can we move on?" Michelle said. "Please?"

"Okay," Keith said. "But only if Emma tells me what happened to her."

"Oh shut up, you ego manic!"

"I am not an-"

"Please everyone! Can we just get back to the trial?" Anna shouted. "We are getting majorly off topic here! Now it doesn't matter what happened to Emma ages ago! I am sure we have gone over this already once before and I don't want to go through it a third time! So please can we just get back to the case at hand? We need to decide to whether or not those psycho Spades are guilty or not."

"Sorry." Mumbled Emma and Keith.

"Thank you," Anna said. "So where are we at with the case?"

"Nowhere apparently." Danny whispered.

"Can we please come to a unanimous agreement? In order to get them convicted we need to all agree." The foremen said. "But seriously, now I am curious about Emma's past."

"Not you too." Emma complained. "Can we just get back to what is important?"

"Okay, okay!" The foreman said. "No more talk about Emma's life."

"Thank you."

"But first can't you-"

"No!"

"That's a firm no?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"Okay," Anna said. "I can see where we are headed here. Maybe we should take a vote? Like heads down or something."

There was a sound of agreement.

"But seriously can you just tell us to put our curiosity to rest?" Harry said suddenly. "We all wanna know now."

"Fine!" Emma said. "If you wanna know that badly!"

"Yeah we do!" Keith said.

"Fine, when I was seventeen I was pulled out of my maths exam to tell me that my brother had died of an overdose which caused my parents to divorce. Happy now?"

Nobody said anything for several minutes.

"So anyway," Jake said, breaking the tension. "How are we doing this voting thing? Are we doing what Anna suggested?"

"But can we not put our heads down? Because it makes me feel like I'm twelve and I'm voting for Tutor Captain." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I agree." Danny said.

"Okay," The foremen said. "I would just like to say before we vote what we should be aware of everything we have heard tonight. Vote if you truly believe they are guilty or not guilty. Take in everything you have heard tonight. Think about the case. The prosecution, the defence, the witnesses, think about it."

She looked at everyone as she said her speech.

"So do we have an agreement?"

There was a dead silence as the jury cast their votes.

**A/N: I know it's short but this was just so show the jury's scene. I hope you have enjoyed this update. Please review!**


	52. The Verdict

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 52: The Verdict**

I was pacing the lobby of City Hall with my third cup of coffee in my hand. It has been about three hours since the jury had gone in. I was nervous but Lilly was a whole different story. Ever since we walked out of the courtroom, she had found a seat and just sat there, in a twitchy state.

This waiting around, was agony. The not knowing of what was going in that small room, was pure torture. I was hoping that someone would come up to me and give me some kind of update. Oliver had gone about ten minutes ago to find out something but so far, he seems to have gone AWOL.

Finally, I saw him coming towards me. I didn't need him to tell me anything, I could tell from his body language but somehow I was still hopeful.

"Anything?" My voice seemed distant as if I had forgotten how to talk.

For an answer, Oliver just shook his head. I let my shoulders and face to both fall.

"I just hope we'll be called back in soon." I said walking with him towards the buffet table.

"It's been over three hours, surely they'll be close to a verdict."

"You'd think," I sighed. "I just hope we don't have a To Kill A Mockingbird re-enactment."

"You can say that again!" Oliver said picking up a chocolate chip muffin.

Several minutes later, Lilly came over to join as by the buffet table. She didn't say anything until she had eaten a few crackers and had a cup of coffee.

"Any news yet?" Her voice was shaky which I could understand.

These men kidnapped, tortured and perhaps even raped her. I could tell that Lilly was holding back a lot more than what she let on. Who knew what happen in those ten years that we all thought Lilly was dead? I wish I knew more.

"No, sorry." Oliver answered.

Lilly just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was a long shot."

"So..." I started trying to start a conversation without it being awkward. "Anyone wondering why it's taking so long?"

I nearly whacked myself in the head. I should asked something else, something that didn't involved the trial.

"They're taking so long because some of them believe that they are guilty and some of them believe that they aren't." Lilly said bitterly.

"Let's just hope that the majority is in the latter."

There was this long awkward pause. Nobody knew where to go from there. Nobody knew what to say next. I wanted to say something, but nothing came to me. Oliver and I exchanged glances every few minutes. Every conversation I seemed to have with Lilly was about the Spades or what they did to her and to hundreds of others. By the look on Oliver's face, the same thing was on his mind as well.

Luckily for me Jackson decided to come over and save us. I think I even saw Lilly let out a very small sigh of relief.

"Hey Jackson," I began but Jackson stopped me.

"They want us back in." He said.

I felt myself and all those around me stiffen.

"They've made a decision?" Lilly whispered.

"Looks that way." Jackson said. "Come on, we better get out seats."

We slowly shifted our feet towards the door, following the crowd of people. We took our seats at the front of the trial, waiting. In front of us, the lawyers sat waiting. The Spades' lawyer had a smirk playing around his mouth which I didn't like. Our lawyer looked nervous, which I also didn't like. The door behind the Judge's seat opened with a loud creaking sound. Judge Sage came back into the room and sat back down. The door in far right corner opened. I didn't need to look to see who was coming in.

The Spades came in, chained. Next to them were two prison guards walking them towards their seats. I could see the cold look in their eyes. They knew what they did and it gave them pleasure to relive it. I always compare the Spades to those sick people who kill for the fun of it, like in those shows such as Criminal Minds.

After what seemed hours but were actually seconds, twelve men and woman walked back through the door and took their seats in the Jury seats. They all look rather grim. I don't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad sign. I guess I will soon find out which one is the right one.

I took another look over to the Spades. Even though their fate belongs in the hands of these men and woman, it seemed to not to phase them. Jeremy even had a very cold smirk on his cruel face. They knew they were guilty but yet they seem to think that is they were going to be found innocent.

I looked over to the Jury and then up to the ceiling. Please, I begged, let them find justice for what they did. I know they are guilty, just let them see the truth that was in Lilly's and Jenny's eyes.

Judge sage looked over to the jury.

"Can the Foreman of the jury please stand up." He said in a loud but soft way.

The Foreman stood up. She was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties that was smartly dressed.

"Have you all made a unanimous decision?"

"Yes." She said, giving a short nod.

"In relation to kidnapping, guilty or not guilty?" The Judge said.

"Guilty." The Foreman said.

The Spades looked livid while everyone around me looked pleased.

"In relation to torturing, guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty." The Foreman said.

I don't know if anyone else noticed it, but her answers seemed to get more firmer.

"In relation to rape, guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty."

The Spades were looking even more livid. Clearly whatever plan they put into action isn't seem to be working. Them looking even more livid, just made me even more happy. It's not every day that the big bad wolf is taken down right before your eyes. Three out of four, the Spades will hopefully get put away for a very long time.

"In relation to murder, do you find them guilty or not guilty?" The Judge said interrupting my thought cloud.

There was a small pause.

"Guilty."

Everyone seemed to react at once.

There was a roar from the Spades as they leapt out of their seats. The prison guards ran toward them to subdue them. Lilly, Oliver and myself were all pulled into a huge hug by Mrs Oken, Jackson and my Dad. Our lawyer, Mr Hayde, looked relieved. He had done it. He had won a huge case. However on the other side, Mr Kyle, the Spade's lawyer looked almost relieved himself. That was odd; it was almost as if he was glad that the Spades were finally taken down. He had argued his heart out and yet, he was happy that he had lost. Perhaps this lawyer had known all along what the Spades are.

"Silence!" The Judge said over the roar of the Spades.

The noise died down. The Judge looked like he had just spotted the prize deer in a hunt off. Perhaps this Judge also hoped that the Spades were going to go down.

"Now," The Judge said commanding silence with his voice. "I have rarely met a case that is so _sickening_but with you two, it takes it to a whole new level. You have kidnapped innocent people, tortured, raped and finally murdered them. It is now time that you will answer for your crimes. That answer will be justice. I am giving you not only life imprisonment with no chance for parole, but I am also giving you a one way trip to Death Row. It is time you answer for what you did with your life."

The Judge then banged his hammer, making it final.

"Case dismissed." He said getting up and making his exit through the door behind him.

**A/N: Just a small update. Exams are nearly over! WOOHOO! So please enjoy and read and review =D**


	53. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to who they're suppose to.

**Chapter 53: The Aftermath**

I was in numb shock as it slowly dawned on me. They voted guilty. They voted _guilty_. They believed us when we said that the Spades were evil. There was a little part of me that thought that the Spades were going to be let off the hook, that they were going to get away from justice despite the hundred or so witnesses.

I didn't even register the people around me standing up, murmuring to themselves about the trial, debating whether or not they agreed with the jury on the verdict. I didn't even feel Jake tapping on my shoulder and hearing him softly speak my name. Slowly, very slowly, Jake's calming and soothing voice took hold over me and I let him gently raise me out of my seat. I could see Oliver doing the same thing with Lilly except that she seemed to have a better hold on the situation that I did. But then again, I have to keep reminding myself that Lily has been through a great ordeal and that she had to be strong in order for her to survive. The classic: kill or be killed.

On our way to the car, it had begun to rain. Slow at first but after a minute or two, it picked up momentum and it began to come down hard. We all put our coats over our heads and ran to the car, our shoes being splashed by the puddles that were unavoidable.

Nobody spoke in car ride home. I was driving with Dad next to me with Lilly, Jake and Jackson in the backseat. Mrs Oken had taken Oliver home.

There seemed to be this impenetrable silence inside the car. It was hard for me to concentrate on the road as I couldn't stop thinking about the trial. We had won, so shouldn't we be celebrating? The problem was that it was a very taxing and emotional trial, so no one was in the mood for celebrating or perhaps it was simply a case of disbelief at the fact that we did in fact win. That the Spades weren't going to hurt anyone ever again.

It all felt like a dream these last few months. It feels like in a few moments I'm going to wake up and I'll be sixteen again and Lilly hadn't be captured or I'll wake up and none of this will have happened. Lilly will soon be gone, probably dead or never to be heard from again. Who knows what would have happened if I never recognised her at the hospital all that time ago? Would she have eventually found her way back to us or will I have continued with life as it was, never to know what had befallen my best friend?

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Lilly hadn't decided to go on that hike. We probably have graduated school together and then gone to Stanford as planned. Lilly probably gotten in on a sports scholarship and I would have continued as Hannah Montana. Then perhaps Lilly would have gone on to marry Oliver and me Jake. Lilly would have been my Maid of Honour not someone else.

That all seems like another life now. Instead my life went on without Lilly for ten years. Ten very long years. I remember hoping for so long that she wasn't in fact dead, that it was all in my head, that I would wake up and see Lilly with Oliver by the beach putting on sun block ready to go surfing. But those days are over now.

But as I think about it, one more thing could have happened. Oliver was sick the day Lilly went on the hike. What would have happened if Oliver hadn't been sick? Would they both be taken or would the Spades have left them alone? I remember Lilly telling me that they like to pray on lone travellers as they are more venerable. So the big question remains: would Lilly haven been taken or would the Spades had gone on their way?

But if Lilly hadn't been taken then would the Spades have finally been brought to justice as they so rightfully deserved? Was it all a blessing in disguise? Did my pain prevent others from feeling the same way? Would it have been, as Albus said in his letter to Grindelwald, for the greater good?

"Uh Miley?" Jackson said wrenching me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said jumping and repositioning my hands on the steering wheel.

"Weren't we suppose to turn off at the last exit?"

Damn, I had been so engross with my thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Miley, are you okay? You've been extremely quiet." Jake asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No I'm alright."

"Is it the trial?"

"In a way and hasn't everyone been quiet?"

"Not as quiet as you."

I noticed out of rear window that I wasn't the only one. Lilly had been staring hard out of the window, deep in thought as the rain pitter patter against it. I wish I could read minds and knew what she was thinking. Ever since Lilly had come back to us, she was very closed. Usually I could tell what she was thinking about but not anymore. She was no longer the happy smiling child she once was. Her experience had left her with physical, mental and emotional scars. She was a different person than she once more. She moved, talked even spoke differently. Everything about her was different. At first it was like she was a stranger to us, we knew her but she didn't know us. I no longer knew how to act around her or even talk to her. But now, perhaps I could learn.

It was fifteen long minutes did anything happen. I had finally found our exit and continued en route back home. It was fifteen minutes before anyone spoke.

"Aren't we even going to talk about it?" Jackson said, his voice barely a whisper but it seemed to be so much louder as if he had shouted it.

We all knew he was talking about the trial but still nobody answered him. I guess we were all thinking about what to say. Nobody knew what to say, that was the issue. What do you say at a time like this?

"I believe we're all in shock." I said after several minutes of even more painful silence.

There was a moment when everyone looked around at each other to see their reaction to my statement.

"I believe everyone had their doubts." Jake said. "We couldn't know for sure that the Spades were going jail."

"The Spades wormed their way out of everyone." Lilly said, speaking for the first time for a long time.

We all looked at her, I even slammed on the brakes and turned around.

"There were once an investigation years and years ago. I had only been there for a few months and the police had come to the Spades to investigate a missing girl case. The Spades managed to talk the police out of searching the place in case they found us. It was one of the only things the Spades were innocent of."

"The Spades are master liars." I said turning my attention back to the road and pushing on the accelerator. "They could be caught with blood on themselves with the murder weapon and several witnesses saying they murdered someone and still be let off. It's in their genes to lie, cheat, steal, kidnap and murder."

I spoke the last word in a deadly whisper that seems to send shivers down everyone's backs.

"Did they even have a single decent bone in their body?" Jake asked in a shocked whisper.

For an answer, Lilly simply shook her head.

There were some more tense moments after that. The rain continued to bucket down. The only noise was the sound of the wind screen wipers and the rain hitting the ground and the car.

"Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." I said turning a corner.

"Do you believe I was taken for some purpose?"

"Yes."

Lilly didn't response to my answer. She had obviously gone into some serious deep thinking mode. The car once again fell into what seemed a cone of silence. Nobody even moved, they just stared at one spot such as out the window or at their hands.

I opened my mouth to speak, to say something, anything, but the words seem to lose themselves in my throat. No words seem appropriate to speak. It was if being normal, having a normal conversation seemed to difficult or impossible. I had given up hoping that we would eventually return to normal a long time ago. Normal had abandoned us the day Lilly had been kidnapped.

"Could the Spades make an appeal?" Lilly asked not looking at anyone but staring out of the rain soaked window.

"Perhaps," I replied slowly. "But I also think that if they did, it would be denied considering they were found guilty of murder."

"No chance of parole either." Dad said speaking for the first time in a while.

"So what happens now?" Lilly asked directing her gaze to the back of my head.

"Well life goes on and we must go on." I said slowing down as the familiar road turned into our driveway.

I could see in the rear view window some nodding of agreement.

I slowly brought the car to a stop and everyone unclicked their seatbelts at the same time and got out of the car, everyone except for me and Lilly. I slowly reached out and unclicked mine before turning around to face Lilly.

"We won, that's the important thing," I said. "Don't dwell on what to come or what has been but focus on what is now."

Lilly managed a small smile.

"That reminds me of something that Hagrid once said." She said.

"What?"

"_What's coming will come and we'll meet it when it does_."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this update. Please review! I hope everyone is having a great summer holidays!**


End file.
